Cold Water
by parkayoung
Summary: Tapi apa yang bisa Baekhyun perbuat pada lelaki yang tengah menyentak kemaluannya saat ini? Baekhyun bahkan kehilangan hak-nya untuk menolak setelah dia di seret mentah-mentah ke dalam ruangan sang penguasa. CHANBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

COLD WATER

Chapter 1

.

 **M**

.

 **New York.**

Biasanya Chanyeol akan mengurangi satu sendok gula untuk satu cangkir kopi paginya. Rasa pahit nyatanya lebih cepat menaikkan adrenalin ketimbang manis yang terkecap di sekitar lidah dan bibirnya. Tapi itu bukanlah satu penggambaran kepribadian yang bisa dipatenkan hanya karena berkurangnya satu sendok gula. Orang berkata, kepribadian itu tidak bergantung dari apapun dan tidak bisa diubah oleh apapun. Semua sudah diatur dengan pas dan terlalu sulit jika mengharapkan sebuah situasi untuk mengubah.

Layaknya selera seseorang tentang mengecap nikmat cairan hitam bernama kopi itu. Chanyeol memiliki selera lelaki dewasa pada umumnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya yang 6 tahun belakangan selalu mengecap segala bentuk sandang dan pangan di New York. _Taste_ -nya cukup rasional dan dia tidak butuh merefleksikan apapun selama dollar dalam sakunya bisa merubah sesuai sekali lagi, itu bukan tentang kepribadian.

Sepagi ini di salah satu hunian vertikal termahal di New York, Chanyeol baru saja selesai dengan satu berkas terakhir. Kehidupan kerja membuat Chanyeol harus puas tidur dalam waktu tak sampai 3 jam lalu kembali bergelut dengan batang saham naik-turun dari perkembangan bisnisnya. Tapi sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar ketika hasil yang di dapat bahkan lebih dari pengorbanan waktu yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Park Chanyeol menjadi satu trending topik belakangan ini di sebuah majalah bisnis New York. Keberhasilannya memenangkan tender di Rusia bersama perusahaan besar asal China menjadi buah bibir menyenangkan dan reputasi lelaki itu mendadak melebihi artis manapun. Dieluh-eluhkan banyak wanita, mendapat keistimewaan dari rekan sejawat bisnisnya yang lain, menjadi nilai lebih lainnya setelah jutaan dollar tertampung di rekening,

"Dasi hitam itu terlalu buruk, _hyung._ "

Namanya Oh Sehun, satu-satunya yang bisa berkomentar dipagi yang masih berliput kantuk untuk Chanyeol.

Sehun sudah 3 tahun ini menempati salah satu kamar di apartemen mewah Chanyeol. Nasibnya sebagai mahasiswa tak kunjung lulus sudah ia ratapi dua tahun belakangan. Dia tahu ini begitu terlambat. Selain biaya kuliah yang terus menerus terbayar, Sehun sadar satu hal; waktunya untuk menikah muda terus terulur. Untuk itu, dengan segala tekad yang tersisa dalam otaknya, Sehun menerima tawaran Chanyeol untuk tinggal bersama di apartemennya sekaligus memberi bimbingan langsung menyelesaikan skripsi. Sehun mengambil jurusan International Bussiness dan Chanyeol mengatakan siap menjadi tempat berkonsultasi untuk setiap bahan skripsi Sehun.

Selain sama-sama berkebangsaan Korea, dua lelaki berbeda usia itu memiliki perawakan sedikit mirip. Mungkin gen kakek mereka cukup bagus hingga Sehun dan Chanyeol memiliki kesempurnaan fisik yang bisa membuat wanita mengemis cinta. Keduanya sadar, semua itu menjadi kelebihan yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk sekedar bersenang-senang atau kepuasan di pangkal paha.

"Dasi tidak menjadi tolak ukur untuk berbisnis. Catat itu untuk bahan skripsimu."

Sehun memiliki dengusan kecil, berjalan mendekati saudara sepupunya itu dan mengendus aroma yang ada. "Mandi kilat, ya? Atau kau menumpahkan banyak parfum di tubuhmu?"

Chanyeol hanya memberi senyum dari salah satu sudut bibirnya, mengusak rambut Sehun yang kecoklatan lalu melihat Rolex mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. "Nanti sore ibumu datang. Sambut dia dengan baik, ya?"

"Apa? Ibu datang? _Oh my God!_ " Sehun menambah usakan kasar pada rambutnya untuk sesuatu yang mendadak menghilangkan kantuknya. "Kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu, _hyung_ , mengatakannya?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Itu kan ibumu."

"Justru karena yang datang ini ibuku, kita harus khawatir. Ibu pasti menagih jadwal sidangku! _Shit_!"

"Tidak boleh mengumpati orang tua."

"Dan orang tua ini bibimu. Wanita penggila Guess yang selalu menanyakan hal jorok padaku,"

"Hal..jorok? Maksudnya?"

"Kau tau, _hyung,_ terkadang aku lebih suka menyebut skripsiku ini sebagai hal jorok dari pada tugas akhir."

Lipatan dasi hitam itu sudah selesai Chanyeol urus. Dia kembali mengusak puncak kepala Sehun yang nampak buruk untuk kedatangan ibunya. "Aku pergi. Sepertinya akan pulang malam. Kalau ibumu datang, lakukan apa yang membuatnya senang. Aku tidak begitu suka saat pulang bekerja ada keluhan tentang apapun dari ibumu karena ulah anaknya yang sedikit nakal."

"Aku akan menghubungimu untuk meminta bantuan, _hyung._ "

"Jangan sekali-kali melakukan hal itu atau aku dengan senang hati bercerita tentang pacarmu yang masih berusia 19 tahun."

" _Shit! You got my weakness_!"

"Bingo!"

 **.**

Setapak kaki Chanyeol mulai membelah kesibukan New York yang tak pernah sepi. Setelan kemeja serta jas-nya yang terpasang pas ditubuh atletis Chanyeol menambah sederet kekaguman para karyawan yang pagi itu berpapasan dengannya. Chanyeol selalu memberi senyum penuh kebijakan, menyapa dalam konteks atasan yang ramah tapi tetap menjaga karisma sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Ada sedikit lingkar hitam di matanya, menghiasi wajah tampan yang terpahat sempurna guna menunjukkan kerja keras yang selalu menjadi patokan. Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindari hal itu, dia hanya berusaha menutupi semampunya meski di mata orang lain itu cukup kentara.

Ponselnya berdering kala menunggu benda kotak panjang terbuka dan membawanya pada lantai paling atas.

Darlene Stelle tertulis sebagai sebuah panggilan masuk. _"_ _Hai,_ _"_

" _Where are you?_ _"_

" _Office for work._ _"_

" _Don_ _'_ _t you miss me?_ _"_

" _Em?_ _"_

" _I miss you so bad, darl._ _"_

" _Yeah._ _"_

" _When we will meet, darl?_ _"_

" _Tonight? At Pleasure Bar after some meeting._ _"_

" _Okay. See you, darl!_ _"_

" _Hm._ _"_

Tepat saat panggilan dari Darlene Stelle berakhir, pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Chanyeol masuk untuk menekan angka yang membawanya ke lantai teratas.

Darlene Stelle, seorang wanita yang ia kenal dari bar cukup ternama di pusat kota dan belakangan menjadi teman minum cukup menyenangkan. Penat di kantor membawa Chanyeol pada hobi baru untuk menikmati _wine_ kualitas terbaik di Pleasure Bar dan memanfaatkan pesonanya untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Dan salah satunya adalah Darlene Stelle.

Semua hanya terjadi berdasar pada keinginan Chanyeol melepas penat, bukan untuk terlalu serius pada sebuah hubungan di usia 30-an. Darlene Stelle memberi apa yang Chanyeol butuhkan dan wanita itu mendapat imbalan yang sepantasnya. _Such a whore!_

Chanyeol bukan tak berminat untuk memiliki hubungan yang serius. Dia cukup sadar jika usia akan semakin bertambah dan pendamping hidup menjadi pertimbangan untuk menemani masa tua. Keluarga besar Chanyeol mungkin sudah berbusa dalam melakukan sindiran halus maupun kasar. Ayah Chanyeol bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan ingin memiliki seorang cucu dan Chanyeol harus memenuhi. Bagaimana bisa? Chanyeol adalah lelaki tulen yang hanya memiliki persediaan sperma, bukan sel telur.

Terkadang Chanyeol berpikir jika keluarganya terlalu lucu dalam menuntut seorang keturunan sedang Chanyeol masih nyaman hidup seorang diri.

Lalu Darlene Stelle?

Chanyeol tidak ingin keturunannya lahir dari seorang pelacur.

 **.**

Sesuai apa yang Chanyeol katakan, setelah urusan kantor selesai dia akan pergi ke Pleasure Bar dan bertemu Darlene. Sebenarnya acara menemui Darlene hanya sampingan karena tujuan utamanya adalah mengacap nikmatnya _wine_ setelah seharian penuh banyak rapat mencekik.

Seperti biasa, Darlene akan meliuk-liuk di sekitar Chanyeol dengan caranya yang sensual serta bebera cumbuan bibirnya. Chanyeol tak begitu merespon mengingat Darlene sama sekali tak pernah mampu membuatnya ereksi. Alhasil, Chanyeol akan duduk diam dengan _wine_ di goblet yang ia pegang sedang Darlene mulai melacurkan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin sekitar 2 jam Chanyeol berada di Pleasure Bar, karena setelah itu dia akan undur diri dengan mengatakan penatnya cukup terselesaikan dengan _wine_ favoritnya.

Chanyeol itu memiliki toleransi alkohol cukup baik. Disaat _wine_ memiliki kesempatan merecoki kesadarannya, Chanyeol justru biasa saja dan tidak memiliki kendala apapun melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang.

"Aku punya dua kabar. Kau mau pilih yang baik atau yang buruk terlebih dahulu?" adalah hal pertama yang Sehun katakan ketika Chanyeol baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Waktu sudah melewati pukul 1 petang tapi anak itu seperti sengaja menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol di tempat parkir mobil.

Raut wajah Sehun sedikit kusut. Bahkan kali ini lebih kusut saat dia harus mengulang bab 5 dari perjalanan skripsinya karena kesalahan perhitungan data.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol terlalu santai dengan wajahnya yang cukup lelah beserta simpulan dasi di leher yang mulai menyiksa. "Ibumu minta dibelikan bulan?"

"Bahkan lebih parah."

Sehun mulai mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol masuk kedalam gedung dengan sesekali mengusak kasar rambutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka berdua sudah memasuki lift yang membawa ke lantai apartemen Chanyeol. "Sehun, berhentilah menunjukkan aktingmu karena kau mahasiswa bisnis. Tidak cocok, jika aku boleh berkomentar."

"Pilih dulu. Mau yang baik apa yang buruk dulu."

"Oke, aku pilih yang baik dulu."

Sehun menghela napas lebih panjang, memutar tubuh untuk menghadap pada Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya lalu memberi seraut wajahnya yang terlalu serius untuk keseharian Sehun yang konyol. "Kau dijodohkan."

 _Jodohkan?_

"Kau dijodohkan, _hyung._ Ku ulangi sekali lagi, di-jo-doh-kan."

"Gila!"

"Ku kira orang tua zaman sekarang memang memiliki pikiran gila seperti yang kau katakan."

"Kita hidup di New York dan ibumu masih berbicara soal perjodohan? Dan kenapa harus aku?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan ide konyol perjodohan ini dari Bibi Park dan ibuku bertugas sebagai pendukung?"

Dua mata Chanyeol yang sebelumnya masih terlihat biasa, kini memiliki diameter lebih untuk mengartikan dia berada dalam situasi penuh keterkejutan.

"B-bibi Park? M-maksudmu, i-ibuku?"

" _Yeah. Aunty Park and Madam Oh. World must be crazy_!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa dunia benar-benar kacau ketika ibu dan bibinya bersatu membentuk kesatuan yang menghebohkan.

Lalu ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Chanyeol terburu menuju pintu apartemennya, Sehun mencekal dengan wajahnya yang masih ia buat cukup serius. "Kau tidak ingin dengar kabar buruknya?"

"Hm?"

"Wanita itu ada di sini. Dan dia bersedia dinikahkan denganmu."

" _WHAT_?!"

 **.**

Dibukaan pertama pintu apartemen itu Chanyeol mendapati seorang wanita tengah menangkup gagang cangkir putih. Sebelah tangan yang lain digunakan untuk membolak-balik sebuah majalah dalam duduknya yang tenang di kursi utama apartemen Chanyeol.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terlihat terburu. "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Sehun." Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan dan wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dalam sayu matanya yang renta beserta satu senyum yang hangat. "Ku rasa ibu tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu untuk masa depanku."

"Kenapa sambutan yang ibu peroleh seperti ini? Tidakkah seharusnya kau menanyakan kabar ibu terlebih dahulu?"

"Bu, jangan lupa jika aku sudah dewasa dan ibu tidak seharusnya mengadakan perjodohan ini." Chanyeol masih memburu ketika ibunya tampak tetap tenang. "Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengatur kehidupanku di masa depan."

" _Well,_ " wanita itu mengedikkan bahu, meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja lalu membuka tangannya lebar untuk memelung sang putra semata wayang. "Kedewasaan seorang anak terkadang masih menjadi perhatian orang tua. Ingatlah, kau satu-satunya yang kami miliki dan sudah seharusnya kami khawatir tentang pendamping yang tak kunjung datang."

"Aku akan mencarinya."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali dan tak ada satupun yang benar-benar terealisasi. Ayah dan ibu sudah terlalu tua jika harus dibuat menunggu lebih lama."

"Ibu.."

Pelukan itu dilepas, menyisakan tautan dua mata seorang ibu dan anak yang memiliki kehangatan lebih baik dari apapun. "Dia cukup cantik dan kalian bisa berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Dan satu hal lagi, Chanyeol, ini pesan dari ayahmu. Minggu depan kau akan pindah ke Korea dan menggantikan posisi ayah di sana."

"A-apa?

 **.**

Kedatangan ibu benar-benar _jackpot._ Bukan hanya kabar perjodohan, tapi kepindahannya ke Korea yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Chanyeol masih memikul beban sebagai pemimpin dengan proyek _sana-sini_ yang belum terselesaikan. Apa kata dunia jika dia tiba-tiba pindah ke Korea tanpa ada alasan yang masuk akal?

Dalam satu waktu Chanyeol mendapat dua bom yang cukup membuatnya tercengang. Apapun itu semua terlalu terburu. Tidak ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut dan hanya berdasar pada keputusan sepihak orangtuanya, Chanyeol merasa dalam situasi genting untuk kebebasannya.

Kantuknya tak lagi berarti apa-apa. Sisa malam setelah obrolan dengan Ibu, Chanyeol habiskan dengan memikirkan kembali _jackpot_ yang ia peroleh.

Paginya tak ada kopi dengan gula yang berkurang satu sendok. Chanyeol mengambil susu yang tersimpan dalam lemari es dan menenggaknya tanpa jeda. Di meja makan, ada seorang wanita tengah duduk dengan ibu dan Bibi Oh. Perawakannya kecil, matanya terlihat cantik sedang rambutnya berwarna keemasan.

"Chanyeol, sini sebentar." Ibu tampak sumringah, begitu juga dengan Bibi Oh. "Kalian belum berkenalan."

Chanyeol terbiasa bersikap bijak pada siapapun. Meski situasi ini mendadak membuatnya malas, tapi dia tetap mengulurkan tangan dengan satu senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Park Chanyeol."

"Luhan."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Nona Luhan."

"Luhan, hari ini Chanyeol akan mengantarmu keliling kota." Ibu memberi sebuah _jackpot_ baru yang sukses membuat Chanyeol membolakan matanya.

"Aku ada rapat penting, Ibu. Maaf."

"Tunda rapatmu dan temani Luhan."

"Investor baru dari Rusia meminta pertemuan untuk membahas final kerja sama kami dan akan sangat tidak bagus untuk perkembangan perusahaan jika tiba-tiba aku membatalkannya. Ibu sangat tahu kan berapa nilai proyeknya?"

Jika menyangkut keuntungan perusahaan, bisa dipastikan ibu akan bungkam seribu bahasa. "Setelah rapat?"

"Aku memiliki janji dengan Sehun untuk membantu skripsinya. Benar, kan, Sehun?"

Tidak ada janji seperti itu. Tapi melihat bagaimana Chanyeol melayangkan bendera SOS, Sehun-pun meng-iya-kan. "Ya, Bi. _Hyung_ sudah janji denganku."

Kembali desah napas kecewa terdengar dari bibir Ibu, "Kalau begitu ajak Luhan ke kantor. Setelah selesai semua urusan, temani Luhan jalan-jalan."

Belum sempat Chanyeol mengelak, Ibu melirik dengan tatapan tajam beserta telunjuk peringatan yang mengacung.

"Dan Chanyeol," ibu menambahkan dengan dagu terangkat sedikit tinggi, "Dalam waktu 3 hari ini kau akan terbang ke Korea dengan ibu. Semua sudah ibu atur."

Ibu benar-benar penuh kejutan.

 **.**

 **Seoul. 8 PM.**

" _Ja!_ Lipatan terakhir." Tumpukan baju itu sudah menggunung dengan rapi. Sejak dua jam lalu Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan baju-baju yang baru saja ia angkat dari jemuran dan melipatnya rapi.

Tubuhnya yang mungil ia rebahkan sebentar di lantai, meluruskan sisa punggung yang kaku hingga terasa sedikit lebih baik.

" _Eonni_! _Eonni_!" tubuh mungil lainnya menyeruak masuk dan membuat dua alis Baekhyun bertarung.

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa?"

"Ada kabar bagus!"

"Apa?"

"Oh Sehun akan sidang skripsi!"

Tautan alis itu Baekhyun kembalikan seperti semula. "Lalu?"

"Setelah itu dia akan segera kembali ke Korea!" senyum gadis berusia 19 tahun itu mengembang puas. "Aku sudah sangat merindukannya."

"Urusannya denganku apa?"

"Itu tandanya setelah ini kau akan kembali menjadi _single_ karena aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun _._ "

"Selama ini aku memang seperti itu, Kyungsoo- _ya._ "

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Kekehan Kyungsoo tak pelak membawa dampak bagi Baekhyun untuk turut mengembangkan senyum.

"Kau bahagia dengan Sehun, Kyungsoo- _ya_?"

"Tentu saja. Dia yang terbaik."

"Ku kira kau menyukai Jongin. Belakangan ku lihat kau sering curi pandang dengannya."

"Jongin? _Mucikari_ itu?" mata Kyungsoo yang sudah lebar semakin membola tatkala nama Jongin serta kata 'curi pandang' terdengar di telinga dan menyinggung harga dirinya sebagai seorang gadis bermarga Do. "Jangan gila! Dia itu hanya lelaki tua tak tahu aturan! Aku membencinya!"

"Jangan terlalu benci," Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya bangun, mengambil tumpukan bajunya untuk di letakkan di lemari. "Nanti kalau berlebihan bisa jadi cinta."

"Ayolah. Realitanya saat ini aku hanya cinta dengan Sehun."

"Ingat," dua pundak Kyungsoo dicengkeram lemah, "perasaan manusia bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Kita tidak tau akan seperti apa akhir dari rasa cinta yang kita miliki. Saat ini memang kau bisa mengatakan jika Sehun yang kau cinta, tidak ada yang tahu kelak dia jodohmu atau bukan."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terpaut usia 6 tahun. Perkenalan mereka terjadi ketika Baekhyun merasakan getir hancurnya sebuah keluarga. Saat itu Kyungsoo tengah duduk termenung di sebuah halte. Tubuh mungilnya cukup menggigil dengan beberapa tas besar di sekitar kakinya.

Sentuhan pertama Baekhyun letakkan di pundak Kyungsoo yang bergetar, menanyakan apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk hingga Kyungsoo menangis hebat.

Bibir pucat dan pipi basah air mata itu terlihat malang dan membuat Baekhyun yang malam itu meyimpan kesedihan karena perceraian orang tua kembali meluruhkan tangis. Singkatnya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memiliki nasib yang sama sebagai seorang anak dengan derita hubungan keluarga yang memilkukan. Mereka berdua memiliki pemikiran yang sama jika melarikan diri bisa menyelamatkan sisa hidup dari luka yang dibuat orangtua masing-masing.

Akhir dari perkenalan itu membawa mereka pada suatu kesepakatan untuk saling bergantung. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah kamar sempit di lantai paling atas dan menyewa dengan sisa uang yang mereka miliki. Selanjutnya mereka akan mencari kerja, meluruhkan banyak peluh untuk lembaran uang yang bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhan. Harapannya mereka akan mendapat perkejaan cukup layak untuk ukuran seorang wanita di awal usia duapuluh tahun. Tapi ternyata takdir memiliki cerita lain dimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus puas dengan satu-satunya pekerjaan yang ada di _bar._

Mereka tidak memiliki pilihan.

"Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat bersiap karena waktu bekerja segera tiba."

 **.**

Dentum musik sudah terdengar meski pengunjung tak begitu banyak. _Bartender_ sudah memulai dengan menata beberapa goblet dan bersiap dengan resep minuman baru untuk pelanggan. Baekhyun memulai langkah pertamanya dengan membuka loker kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah sepatu ber-hak tinggi. Sejujurnya sekarang yang melekat ditubuhnya terlalu berlebihan mengingat dia bukan kumpulan wanita malam yang merogoh isi dompet para pengunjung. Baekhyun hanya seorang pelayan, tapi kebijakan _bar_ sedikit aneh dengan mengharuskan Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian sedikit terbuka.

Rasa tak nyaman tentu ada, tapi Baekhyun harus melupakan itu sejenak agar tidak ada cercaan dari atasan karena Baekhyun melenceng dari kebijakan yang ada.

Semakin larut pengunjung mulai memenuhi. Beberapa di antara mereka memilih tempat sedikit redup dengan ditemani beberapa wanita berpakain lebih terbuka. Adegan seksual sudah lazim terjadi, pengunjung lainnya tak perlu merasa aneh dengan semua itu karena dunia malam memang identik dengan hal-hal berbau seks.

Alkohol menjadi teman pengiring yang setia. Semakin tinggi kandungannya dalam sebuah botol yang terjadi, semakin tinggi pula kenikmatan yang dirasakan. Beruntung Baekhyun hanya bertugas mengantarkan minuman-minuman yang dipesan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengizinkan jika ada yang memintanya menjadi penerima seks dari para pecandu kenikmatan di pangkal paha.

"Kyungsoo mana?" Baekhyun menoleh sebentar, mendapati seorang pria dengan kemeja terbuka yang menampilkan kebidangan dadanya.

"Di dapur." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. "Kyungsoo masih 19 tahun jadi sebaiknya cepat kau lupakan niatanmu untuk melakukan tindakan di luar nalar terhadapnya, Jongin."

"Kotor sekali pikiranmu." Jongin menggeleng dengan ekspresi tersinggung yang sengaja dibuat. "Aku hanya ingin menyapanya. Lagipula aku tidak berminat dengan anak kecil."

"Tidak berminat tapi setiap hari mencarinya. Lucu sekali lelaki ini."

"Hanya memastikan dia datang bekerja atau tidak. Bos besar tidak mau rugi kalau ada karyawan yang cuti tapi mendapat gaji penuh."

"Dasar pelit!"

"Begitulah manusia mencari keuntungan dalam bisnisnya."

"Kyungsoo sudah punya kekasih. Jadi jangan terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Masih kekasih, kan? Bukan suami?"

"Susah berbicara dengan gelas _wine_ yang tak dicuci setahun sepertimu." Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena Jongin hanya terkekeh. "Kekasih ataupun suami, kau tidak bisa merusak hubungan mereka."

"Yang berkata akan merusak hubungan mereka, siapa? Kau terlalu sensitif, Baekhyun."

 _Oh ya?_ Sepertinya memang begitu.

"Aku butuh liburan." Baekhyun meregangkan kepenatan di sekitar lehernya, "Belakangan aku merasa sedikit lelah. Apa aku bisa cuti?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Sepertinya tidak."

"Hanya satu hari untuk membiarkanku tidur lebih lama."

"Kita lihat situasi besok saja. Karena dalam minggu ini akan ada sebuah perayaan di sini dan kami membutuhkan tenagamu untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Sial!"

 **.**

Ibu tak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Ketika Ibu mengatakan Chanyeol harus pulang ke Korea, Ibu benar-benar melakukannya dan tidak ada penolakan yang bisa diterima. Chanyeol bukan lagi anak usia belasan yang akan merengek karena paksaan. Dia memilih dengan caranya sendiri; mendebat banyak hal sebagai pertimbangan agar tidak ada acara kepulangannya ke Korea. Tapi Ibunya terlalu keras kepala, karena pada akhirnya Chanyeol kalah dan dia menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya daripada jabatan itu berganti kepemilikan.

Korea bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk Chanyeol. Terlepas negeri ginseng itu menjadi tanah kelahiran, ada yang membuatnya sedikit pusing ketika berusaha untuk baik-baik saja pada kenangan di masa lalu. Setapak pertama dia menginjakkan kaki dari pesawat, Chanyeol tak banyak bicara. Dia diam membisu, tidak peduli pada Luhan yang sedari tadi berceloteh banyak hal. Dan sebenarnya keberadaan Luhan membuat Chanyeol bertambah pusing.

Tidak ada penyambutan khusus saat Chanyeol sampai di ayahnya saja yang tetap bijak seperti biasa dengan rambut yang mulai memutih.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol berhasil lepas dari celoteh Luhan dan merebahkan diri di kamar pribadinya, nama Sehun tercetak di layar ponsel sebagai panggilan masuk.

" _Hyung,_ "

"Ya."

" _Sudah sampai?_ _"_

"Hm. Baru saja."

" _Kau baik, kan?_ _"_

"Hanya sedikit muak karena wanita itu tidak pernah berada di jarak 1 meter dariku."

" _Pasti menjengkelkan._ _"_ Sehun menggelak tawa sebentar, _"_ _Kau benar-benar baik, kan? Maksudku, bukan karena Luhan. Tapi karena kau datang ke Korea._ _"_

"Aku sedang berdoa untuk itu. Hahh.. New York jauh lebih baik untukku."

" _Kau bisa meminta bantuan paman untuk mengembalikanmu ke Korea._ _"_

"Akan ku lakukan jika ayah beraliansi denganku. Tapi kenyataannya cinta ayah lebih banyak pada ibu jadi tanpa ada kesepakatan apapun mereka pasti memiliki suara yang sama."

" _Bersabarlah. Sudah resikomu menjadi putra mahkota kesayangan._ _"_

"Pengumuman sidangmu bagaimana?"

" _Aku tidak bisa..._ _"_

"Astaga! Kau gagal sidang lagi?!"

" _...menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum karena 3 hari lagi aku akan sidang._ _"_

"Benarkah?" Kabar gembira itu membuat Chanyeol bangun dari rebahan dirinya, " _Congratulation, bro! I know you will get it!_ "

Sehun terdengar sedang tertawa di seberang sana, _"_ _Begitulah. Aku sudah mendapat acc dan bisa segera sidang. Setelah itu aku akan mengerjakan revisi dengan sepenuh hati dan menyusulmu pulang ke Korea. Ketahuilah hidup seorang diri di sini tidak begitu menyenangkan jika tidak ada kau, hyung._ _"_

"Sekali lagi selamat, ya? Cepat selesaikan urusanmu di sana dan bantu aku di kantor sini."

" _Tidakkah aku mendapat kesempatan untuk sedikit bernafas setelah urusan kuliahku selesai?_ _"_

"Sayangnya tidak. Kau harus menjadi bagian dari perusahaan."

" _Baiklah. Oh ya, hyung. Titipanku jangan lupa, ya?_ _"_

"Iya, aku ingat. Akan ku antar padanya besok. Sekarang aku ingin istirahat."

 **.**

Tiga puluh tahun hidupnya, Chanyeol sudah memahami beberapa hal yang wajar dilakukan seorang lelaki dewasa. Ditambah sekian tahun masa tinggalnya di New York, banyak hal berkonten dewasa yang bisa dia peroleh dengan tingkatan yang berbeda.

Sekalipun Chanyeol akrab dengan kehidupan malam khas New York, tapi Chanyeol hanya sejauh mengonsumsi alkohol dengan kadar tinggi. Untuk urusan nafsu di pangkal paha belum ada satu cerita yang bisa dia ulang untuk menangkap kembali kenikmatan sebuah gairah. Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak menginginkan, dia hanya kesulitan mengumpulkan libido untuk menuntuskan segala desahan yang memuaskan. Sejauh ini belum ada satupun lubang vagina yang mencicipi nikmat penisnya yang gagah.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol mencoba, tapi dia terlalu berpikir panjang membuat ereksinya berlabuh pada suatu lubang. Ada yang membayang buruk hingga akhirnya Chanyeol kembali menarik resleting celana dan memilih mengubur diri di bawah selimut.

Sempat ia berpikir jika ada masalah dengan ereksinya. Tapi ternyata tidak, yang bermasalah bukan pada ereksi, melainkan pada keinginan Chanyeol sendiri.

 **.**

Jongin benar-benar tak bisa memberi hari libur itu pada Baekhyun. Pesta yang ia katakan beberapa hari lalu mendadak di adakan tanpa kesiapan apapun. Jadilah beberapa karyawan yang tersisa melakukan kerja lebih lama untuk menyiapkan semuanya.

Wanita dan lelaki memiliki tugas yang sama. Membersihkan bar, menata minuman, dan mengangkat meja menjadi pekerjaan umum yang harus dilakukan. Seperti Baekhyun yang tengah tergopoh dengan meja di tangannya. Dia mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk memindahkan meja yang bos-nya katakan tidak layak itu ke sebuah gudang.

Definisi gudang adalah sebuah tempat kotor dengan barang-barang tergeletak tanpa tahu nasibnya. Sarang laba-laba sudah pasti ada dan debu-debu seperti menjadi pelengkap. Tidak ada yang betah dengan keadaan di dalam gudang, kecuali beberapa orang yang tengah melakukan gerak-gerik aneh di sebuah sudut.

Baekhyun tidak tuli untuk mendengar suatu erangan, dia juga tidak buta untuk menangkap kejadian yang membuatnya segera menutup mulut untuk mencegah pekikan.

Ada tiga orang lelaki di sana dan semuanya dalam keadaan tak berbusana. Dua orang berdiri saling berhadapan sedang seorang yang lain menungging diantara keduanya. Tubuh bagian belakang melekat pada sebuah keperkasaan sedang mulutnya mengulum keperkasaan yang lain. Dua orang yang berdiri itu saling bertukar saliva, hanyut dalam sebuah ciuman panjang dengan desah yang terdengar.

Ketiga orang itu saling berebut nafsu, saling menyentak tanpa peduli luka karena mereka hanya peduli dengan gairah.

Baekhyun mengambil langkah seribu, keluar dari gudang tanpa menimbulkan kebisingan apapun.

Kejadian itu kini berputar di otaknya, memanggil memori lain dari masa lalu tentang sebuah paksaan untuk melayani nafsu.

Sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat Baekhyun berusia 14 tahun. Matanya melihat dengan jelas dan otaknya merekam sebagai ingatan menyeramkan. Seketika rasa bersalah menghujani karena saat itu Baekhyun hanya bisa lari meski seseorang meminta pertolongan dari matanya yang tak sengaja mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun.

 **.**

"Kau Do Kyungsoo?" mata Kyungsoo melebar melihat sosok tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dua alisnya, "Saudara Sehun." Lalu melerai kernyitan alisnya dan membuat bibirnya tersenyum. "Sehun menitipkan ini untukmu."

Sebuah kotak berwarna _pink_ dalam lipatan talipita putih, terselip sebuah kertas kecil dan ketika Kyungsoo membacanya, dia mengurai senyum lebih lebar.

"Sehun..tidak ikut pulang?"

"Dia akan pulang dua minggu lagi."

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia baik. Sidangnya sudah semakin dekat dan dia bilang akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya lalu pulang."

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah, "Aku tidak sabar segera bertemu dengannya."

Romansa anak muda, Chanyeol menjadi tertular senyum lebar Kyungsoo kala menyaksikan kisah _backstreet_ Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Kau.. masih bekerja di bar?"

"I-iya."

"Apa..sudah buka? Aku butuh segelas _wine_."

"Sudah. Tapi malam ini kami hanya membuka di kelas biasa karena yang VIP sedang digunakan untuk acara."

"Tidak masalah."

Kyungsoo lalu mengantar Chanyeol pada sebuah ruangan yang selalu di sebuah sebagai ruangan kelas bawah. Tidak ada jenis kehidupan malam yang mewah, hanya asap rokok yang bebas berkeliaran dan para pengunjung yang brutal menggerakkan tubuh seirama dengan musik.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Berikan aku _wine_ terbaik di kelas ini."

"Okay."

Chanyeol tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keadaan bar yang ramai dan penuh asap rokok meski saat di New York dia terbiasa dalam kelas yang VVIP. Baginya sama saja, bar menyimpan alkohol dan situasi penuh seksualitas untuk kepuasan manusia.

"Ini pesanan An—"

"Kau?"

 **.**

Ada berjuta alasan mengapa manusia mudah menyimpan perasaan sakit. Alasan-alasan itu terkadang diperkuat sebuah kekecewaan yang mengakar hingga berakibar buruk bagi suatu ingatan. Chanyeol masih ingat betul kejadian beberapa tahun lalu dimana dia harus merobek semua rasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Sangat terekam dengan kuat bagaimana dia harus mendesakkan semua itu ke dalam mulutnya, dipaksa menghisap dan mengecap gurih sebuah cairan dari keperkasaan lelaki.

Inilah yang Chanyeol takutkan ketika datang ke Korea. Kenangan buruk di gudang sekolah lamanya kembali membuatnya gelisah dengan kepalan tangan yang basah.

Wanita itu tertunduk, menarik jari-jarinya penuh kegelisahan.

Chanyeol lalu mengambil napas besar, menghembuskan perlahan dan berusahan untuk mengkondisikan dirinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu?"

Baekhyun tak ingin mengingatnya. Dia ingin membuang kenangan yang membuat dirinya merasa bersalah selama ini karena hanya diam saat seseorang benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"Kau bekerja di sini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "I-iya, T-tuan."

"Ah.. baiklah, selamat bekerja."

"M-maaf.." sekiranya Baekhyun bercicit kecil dan hentak musik yang ada menelan ucapan itu, tapi Chanyeol terlalu jeli untuk mendengar dan dia hanya tersenyum simpul dengan makna misterius.

"Ya?"

"T-tidak, aku pergi dulu—ah.."

Tubuh ringkih berbalut baju ketat itu tersungkur ketika akan berbalik pergi. Cairan keunguan membuat sebagian pakaiannya basah dan tak lama setelah itu banyak umpatan yang terdengar.

"Brengsek! Pelacur brengsek!" satu tamparan mengenai pipi Baekhyun. "Kau mengotori bajuku!"

Faktanya Baekhyun menerima kekotoran lebih banyak dari wanita yang menamparnya. "M-maaf, n-nona."

"Tck! Kau kira maaf bisa mengganti pakaian kotorku?! Sialan! Bahkan tubuhmu saja jika dijual tidak lebih mahal dari makanan anjingku!"

"M-maafkan aku, nona. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Brengsek!"

Satu tarikan penuh membuat Baekhyun mengerang karena rambutnya seperti akan terlepas semua. Dia memohon dengan segala kerendahan yang dia miliki tapi si wanita baru akan berhenti ketika memberi Baekhyun tamparan kedua.

Keadaan sekitar cukup ricuh dengan desas-desus tak beraturan. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya mencoba menutup rasa sakit hati karena diperlakukan buruk oleh mereka yang merasa berkuasa karena uang.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menoleh untuk laki-laki yang kini berjongkok di depannya. "Bagaimana rasanya terabaikan saat kau membutuhkan pertolongan? Sakit, bukan? Sekarang kita impas."

Dagu runcing Baekhyun ditarik dalam satu gerak penuh keagresifan. Matanya menelisik pada wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat tenang dan kejam dalam satu guratan. "Pelajaran untukmu." Lalu di akhir semua itu Chanyeol meraup tiba-tiba bibir Baekhyun dan mengecap cukup lama sebelum dia pergi tanpa hati.

 **.**

"Hai,"

"T-tuan?"

"Aku datang." Senyum itu masih sama, masih tenang tapi terlihat kejam. "Bisa berikan aku _wine_?"

Dua sipit Baekhyun melebar sebentar, tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk dan berlalu untuk mengambilkan pesanan Chanyeol.

Masih teringat jelas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika Baekhyun terpaksa merendahkan diri karena pelanggan tak tahu adab, dia bertemu pada korban dari kesalahannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol seperti memburunya. Dia selalu datang dan akan berada di sana cukup lama sampai _bar_ tutup. Sesekali dia akan melongok ke kanan-kiri, mencoba mencari satu eksistensi yang selalu bisa menunjukkan senyum tenang tapi kejam.

"Terima kasih...siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Namamu cantik. Wajahmu juga."

Entah itu benar-benar sebuah pujian atau permulaan untuk sesuatu yang lebih buruk. "A-apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Tuan?"

"Sebenarnya ada. Tapi nanti saja."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Tunggu," pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di cengkeram, "apa bar ini memiliki fasilitas sewa kamar? Aku butuh satu untuk malam ini."

"Y-ya. A-ada."

"Bisa pesankan satu untukku? Bayar dengan kartu ini untuk semalam."

"Kamar apa yang ingin Tuan pesan?"

"VIP."

"Alex," Baekhyun beralih pada bartender yang sekaligus bertugas sebagai tangan pertama dalam menyewa kamar, "Satu VIP untuk Tuan.."

"Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menyahut seraya menghabiskan sisa _wine_ dalam gobletnya.

"Ya, Tuan Park."

"Okay. Silahkan Anda isi beberapa data, Tuan." Alex menyedorkan selembar kertas pada Chanyeol.

"Bisakahan nona manis ini yang menggantikanku mengisinya? Aku ingin segera ke kamar, _well_ —aku ingin cepat merebahkan diri."

"S-saya?"

"Ya, kau, Byun Baekhyun." Alex lalu memberikan satu kunci dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol meraup dagu Baekhyun untuk ciuman tepat di bibir sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

"Sial! Orang kaya sialan!" geram Baekhyun kala Chanyeol sudah menjauh.

 **.**

Entahlah, kesialan apa yang sebenarnya sedang membayangi Baekhyun hingga dia harus berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong di bangunan sebelah _bar._ Sepatu tingginya mengetuk pelan, jemarinya tercengkeram dengan sedikit keringat, serta matanya yang terlalu awas untuk keadaan di sekitar.

Sepi. Hanya jajaran kamar mirip yang ada di hotel tapi Baekhyun berani bertaru di dalam sana tidak sesepi keadaan luar.

Ini pertama kali Baekhyun berjalan di sini. Jika bukan karena kartu sialan di tangannya ini, Baekhyun lebih memilih mengantar banyak minuman pada pelanggan di bar. Tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya lelaki itu mau, dalam situasi ini Baekhyun memiliki satu bentuk kewaspadaan jika saja akan ada kejahatan yang tiba-tiba terjadi padanya.

"Tuan," Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu, "Tuan Chanyeol?"

Tidak adanya jawaban membuat Baekhyun berani memutar knop pintu itu.

Ini benar kamar yang Chanyeol sewa, tapi di dalam seperti tak ada kehidupan karena sangat lengang.

"T-tuan—astaga!"

Kartu itu terjatuh. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya, dua matanya yang sipit melebar untuk seseorang yang tengah duduk di sofa kecil tanpa pelapis tubuh apapun.

Ada desahan dari bibir lelaki itu ketika tangannya menghentak benda kekar di pangkal paha. Matanya sesekali terpejam nikmat dengan peluh yang bercucuran di sekitar pelipis.

Menyadari situasi ini terlalu mengejutkan, Baekhyun berhasil menyadarkan dirinya dan berniat pergi. Tapi dia kalah cepat, sebuah tangan lembab mencengkeram tangannya dan seketika membuatnya terpojok di dinding. Bukan hanya itu, bibirnya kembali mendapat ciuman ketiga, namun kali ini terjadi lebih kasar dengan beberapa kali bibirnya di gigit.

"T-tuan C-chanyeol—mmpphh.."

Baekhyun tak memiliki kekuatan untuk memberontak ketika pangkal pahanya tengah di raba. Dia refleks mengapit, mencegah perjalanan lebih jauh dari sentuhan itu dengan sesekali menggelengkan kepala.

Mata yang Baekhyun katakan tenang tapi kejam itu kini berganti penuh. Tidak ada setitik kenormalan yang bisa Baekhyun lihat dari mata lelaki itu yang bisa menyadarkan agar tidak ada tindakan yang lebih dalam.

"T-tuan..lepaskan—mmphhh.." tapi Baekhyun selalu gagal mengelak, bibirnya akan kembali dipaksa beradu dalam sebuah ciuman kasar.

Tak lama setelah itu, tubuh polos Chanyeol berlutut dan menyentak pelapis berenda Baekhyun di bawah. Kepalanya memaksa masuk pada potongan pendek dan ketat dari baju Baekhyun, menjulurkan satu benda lunak pada kewanitaan yang sebelumnya direcoki oleh jemari kekar.

Sialnya, libido Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa selaras dengan keinginannya memberontak. Kakinya terlalu lemas merasakan semua ini dan tenaganya tak cukup lagi untuk memberontak.

Dentang petir di luar seperti tidak memberi sebuah efek yang berarti dalam kegelapan ini. Rintik hujan pun juga begitu, sama-sama tak bisa dijadikan suatu tiang penyangga untuk sekedar menjauhkan sebuah rasa panas yang sedang menganai seluruh darah Park Chanyeol.

Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan sebuah gairah? Siapa yang bisa membenarkan sebuah paksaan untuk pelepasan di sebuah kamar gelap ini? Chanyeol sebenarnya tak mengharapkan itu, tapi nyatanya dia tak memiliki jalan keluar lainnya kecuali menjejali setiap inci rasa panas itu dengan kenikmatan yang hakiki. Hasratnya terlalu jauh melanglang buana, membuatnya lepas kendali dan menyentak pelapis tubuh berwarna jingga itu hingga tercecer menyedihkan.

Ada yang lebih menyedihkan di sini. Sebuah isak tangis yang bercampur peluh pengelakan menjadi saksi bisu tentang sebuah kenyataan. Dalam hitungan detik, kesakitan di pangkal paha menyadarkan jika pertahanan terakhir seorang wanita telah terenggut tanpa ada sebuah status.

Wanita itu, Byun Baekhyun, tersudut dengan tangis tersengal dan napas memburu karena penolakan yang ia lakukan. Tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat pada lelaki yang tengah menyentak kemaluannya saat ini? Baekhyun bahkan kehilangan hak-nya untuk menolak setelah dia di seret mentah-mentah ke dalam ruangan sang penguasa.

Desahan, geraman, umpatan dan sejenis lainnya, hanya Chanyeol yang memiliki itu semua. Kebejatannya merobek keperawanan seakan tertutupi dengan remasan konstan yang membuatnya terbang. Belum pernah ia menemui vagina senikmat ini. Maka di sentakan terakhir saat ia melepas semua puncaknya, Chanyeol ambruk pada pundak sempit yang tengah bergetar rapuh.

Kesadarannya kembali, menyeretnya pada sebuah fakta tentang tubuh telanjang ringkih yang ia peluk seutuhnya. Tangis tertahan itu menampar logika, membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa kembali memeluk meski keadaan beraroma sex ini satu-satunya penyebab yang ia munculkan.

"T-tuan," Baekhyun bercicit, memaksa segala tangis untuk masuk dan tenggelam dalam batasnya. "T-tuan..."

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol justru membawa wanita itu terbujur di ranjang dan menyingkapkan sebuah selimut; menutup tubuh telanjang mulus yang sudah menumbuhkan iblis nafsu dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah. Lupakan apa yang terjadi malam ini."

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

"T-tuan.."

"Ku bilang tidurlah."

Dengan sisa tenaga dan keberanian yang melekat dalam dirinya, Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya yang sedang di rengkuh itu dan membuat tautan pandang dengan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanyanya dalam suara yang lemah.

Keheningan sempat melanda Chanyeol, tapi laki-laki itu kemudian memilih menyeka sisa keringat di sekitar pelipis Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya.

"Aku? Aku menginginkamu. Sepenuhnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **Basyot :** masih Chap 1 gaes, perjalanan masih panjang hehe.. pemberitahuan saja, FF ini bakalan sinetron banget dan menye-menye banget. Diksinya akan belibet dan mungkin agak panjang—tergantung situasi dan suasana hati juga sih. Jadi kalo dari Chap 1 udah pengen muntah dan muak, Ayoung bisa maklumi hihi... tapi apapun itu terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk baca. Semoga chap selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi.

Dan untuk karakter Chanyeol, Ayoung lagi pengen buat dia jadi lelaki labil. Kadang baik, kadang jahat, kadang kasar, kadang nyebelin, kadang cengeng, pokoknya pengen bikin karakter gitu karena poin dari FF ini sendiri akan ada di karakter Chanyeol. Hehe.. bingung ya? sama! Wkwkwk

Kalo misal ada typo-typo, maafin ya? lagi males edit hehe..

Yasudah, selamat beraktivitas mmuuaahhh..


	2. Chapter 2

COLD WATER

Chapter 2

.

 **M**

.

"Berikan aku yang terbaik yang ada di bar ini."

Lelaki itu mengedar pandangan pada bar kelas bawah yang belakangan ia kunjungi di sela kesibukan kantor. Dia, Park Chanyeol, mengambil duduk tepat di hadapan _bartender_ dan meminta minuman terbaik tanpa peduli seberapa mahal ia harus membayar.

Dia kaya. Uangnya tidak akan habis hanya untuk minuman di bar kumuh ini sekalipun ia akan berkunjung ribuan hari.

Selama di New York, Chanyeol tidak meragukan seleranya yang selalu berkelas atas. Dia bahkan memiliki kartu VVIP untuk mendapat pelayanan terbaik di antara bar terkemuka di New York. Hanya saja Korea mendadak merubahnya sedikit untuk _turun._ Sekali lagi bukan karena ia tidak mampu, dia memiliki candu pada seseorang yang bisa memberinya kepuasan saat pukulan masa lalu merecoki dirinya.

"Sendiri saja?" satu belaian mengenai pipi Chanyeol.

Jemari berkuku merah itu dengan liar menelusuri tiap inchi tubuh Chanyeol yang malam itu masih berbalut pakaian kerja. Gerak-geriknya sangat _murah,_ Chanyeol cukup berdecih dan tak memberi tanggapan apa-apa sampai jemari itu menarik dagunya untuk beradu pandang.

"Kau baru di sini?" Napasnya beraroma alkohol kuat. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Hanya singgah. Tidak akan lama."

"Kenapa? Kau bisa berlama-lama di sini dan aku akan menemani."

Jika saja Chanyeol tak memiliki keteguhan diri yang kuat, mungkin lisptik merah kontroversi di bibir itu sudah mengotori bibirnya. Gerak cepat Chanyeol membawanya menenggak minuman yang baru saja diberikan oleh _bartender._

"Ah, aku suka caramu menolak."

Sebelah bibir Chanyeol terangkat, dua alisnya bertaut dan dia berperan layaknya bajingan kelas kakap yang tak mudah di tipu.

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mendekatkan tubuhnya. Di antara kearamaian _bar_ dengan hentakan musik di lantai dansa, Chanyeol melihat dari kejauhan seseorang memandang sayu tepat pada dirinya. Beberapa detik mereka memiliki momen yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Sampai akhirnya semua itu terputus saat si wanita bermata sayu itu memilih pergi ketika Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu pada si wanita _murahan._

"Lakukan satu hal untukku dan aku akan memberi sedikit _upah._ "

 **.**

Kiranya ini sudah ketiga kali Baekhyun membasuh muka di toilet khusus karyawan sejak 3 jam bar di buka. Tak perlu khawatir tentang _make-up_ karena Baekhyun hanya penjajak minuman, bukan penjajak kelamin.

Rasa-rasanya dia tak begitu berselera untuk bekerja setelah mengetahui hampir setiap hari Chanyeol berkunjung.

Tidak, dia tidak berbesar kepala jika berpikiran itu semua karena Baekhyun. Hanya saja, mereka memiliki cerita kompleks tentang seorang korban yang meletakkan dendam pada saksi yang bungkam.

Seandainya hari itu Baekhyun bisa melapor, dia akan melakukan. Tapi ancaman ayahnya membuatnya tak berkutik apa-apa atau Baekhyun akan ditedang keluar dari rumah.

Kini setelah sekian lama Baekhyun kembali bertemu pada penyesalannya.

Mungkin ini sebuah hukuman. Tapi sejatinya Baekhyun tak sejahat itu pada cerita di gudang tua sehingga Chanyeol menghukumnya terlalu buruk dengan hentakan pada kelelakiannya. Baekhyun bahkan tak memiliki andil dalam buruknya trauma Chanyeol di masa lalu, hanya saja dia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kala Chanyeol mengunci kelemahan Baekhyun terlalu kuat.

Kini yang ada dalam benaknya hanya satu hal. Semoga malam itu, malam di mana dia mengejan pada kesakitan selaput darah yang tak lagi utuh, tidak berakhir pada pembuahan di rahimnya. Bukan tidak mungkin, Baekhyun adalah wanita dengan masa subur yang berjalan teratur saat sebelum ataupun sesudah menstruasi. Dan jika di telisik ulang, malam di mana Chanyeol mengalirkan hangat sperma dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun adalah malam di masa subur Baekhyun.

Bagaimana jika benar terbentuk?

Tidak. Baekhyun sangat berharap tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Dia belum siap menjadi seorang ibu ketika mengurus hidupnya sendiri saja masih kesusahan.

 **Bruk!**

"Hai,"

Mimpi buruk kah?

Tubuh Baekhyun terhimpit di tembok. Tangannya terkepal penuh keringat saat di depannya adalah Park Chanyeol dengan dua alis bertaut dan mata elangnya.

"Sibuk?"

"T-tuan,"

"Aku butuh _jasa_ mu."

"T-tapi,"

"Temani aku minum. Terasa membosankan jika aku minum sendiri."

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengelak permintaan itu, tangannya lebih dulu di tarik keluar tanpa belas kasih menuju pada hotel di seberang bar.

"T-tuan, k-kenapa ke hotel?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk ke salah satu kamar hotel remang itu dan mendorong tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Chanyeol merangkak di atas, dua tangannya memenjara tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dengan kilau kelicikan terpampang dari wajah tampan itu.

Segala macam ketakutan bercampur aduk dalam diri Baekhyun. Dia mencoba untuk mendorong, tapi Chanyeol lebih kuat menahan dan yang tersisa hanya harapan agar tak ada erangan gairah malam ini.

Chanyeol semakin mendekat, mendekatkan endusan beraroma alkohol itu di sekitar mata Baekhyun yang sudah terpejam erat.

Kiranya akan ada sebuah perlakuan kasar atau pemaksaan gairah seperti malam yang lalu. Yang terjadi hanya decih kecil dari bibir Chanyeol saat Baekhyun perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Bodoh!"

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dan bangkit untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Setelah melepas jas beserta dasi yang melilit lehernya, Chanyeol membuka satu botol berwarna hijau dan menuang isinya pada sebuah gelas.

"Aku memintamu menemaniku minum. Bukan menyetubuhimu."

Satu tegak membasahi kerongkongan Chanyeol, dia lantas menuang lagi pada gelasnya dan menepuk sisian kosong di sampingnya. "Aku bilang, kau harus temani aku minum di sini. Aku sudah membayarmu mahal jadi bekerjasamalah denganku!"

Cicitan kaki Baekhyun perlahan mendekat setelah Chanyeol memerintahnya dengan nada suara naik 1 oktaf. Tak ada keberanian untuk melawan ketika kekuasaan Chanyeol sebagai seorang lelaki menghimpit Baekhyun sebagai pihak yang lemah.

Chanyeol terus menuangkan minuman itu dan menenggaknya dalam satu tegukan. Berulang kali ia melakukan hal itu tanpa henti hingga kesadarannya sebagai manusia berotak mulai bercampur kebodohan akibat alkohol.

Baekhyun sempat melirik pada botol itu. Bekerja sekian tahun di bar membuatnya mengerti berapa kadar alkohol hanya dari logo kemasannya saja. Dan yang sedang memenuhi kerongkongan Chanyeol itu adalah salah satu dari jajaran alkohol berkadar tinggi yang tidak mudah dijumpai.

"Aku masih berpikir bagaimana cara menghukummu, Byun Baekhyun." satu teguk dari botol kedua sudah masuk, "Apa aku harus membunuhmu atau aku harus merusak hidupmu? Aku masih memikirkan hal itu."

Baekhyun mencoba menyingkirkan gelas kesekian yang akan membuat Chanyeol benar-benar mabuk. Tapi lelaki itu justru menghempaskannya hingga terdengar denting pecahan yang tajam di lantai.

Sedikit sempoyongan Chanyeol menghampiri pecahan itu, mengambil satu yang tampak tajam lalu mengaduh kecil karena telunjuknya mengeluarkan cairan merah. Menyadari kesadaran Chanyeol yang tak lebih dari seperempat, Baekhyun membopongnya kembali duduk ke sofa dan menutup luka itu dengan _tissue_ yang tersedia.

"Kalau aku membunuhmu, penderitaanmu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Aku harus melihatmu menderita dengan mata kepalaku sendiri setelah kau mengabaikan pelecehan waktu itu." Sisa minuman di botol hijau itu Chanyeol habiskan setelah mendorong Baekhyun yang akan menghalangi. Tetesan air pembodohan itu membasahi kemejanya, "Kau..jika saja kau masuk dan menghentikannya, aku tidak akan menjadi seburuk ini. Kau tahu, selama ini aku hidup dengan mimpi yang tidak pernah indah. Harga diriku habis tercecer karena ulah ayahmu! Dan kau! Kau! Dengan tidak berperasaan meninggalkan aku begitu saja di gudang padahal kau tahu aku sedang dilecehkan!"

Baekhyun melihat luka itu mengiris Chanyeol menjadi sosok rapuh. Sekalipun itu sudah lama, dendam dan benci tidak pernah padam hingga membuat Chanyeol terus mengejar sampai dia merasa keadilan memihak padanya.

"Ku kira hari itu menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Tapi ternyata tidak!" dagu Baekhyun di tarik, bersitatap langsung dengan wajah memerah Chanyeol dengan dominan luka yang lebih mendalam. "Setelahnya lelaki biadab itu terus menjebakku untuk melakukan hal sama! Aku merasa sudah tidak berguna untuk hidup! Lelaki sialan itu, lelaki yang kau panggil ayah, adalah pendosa yang tidak akan pernah diampuni dosanya! ARRGGHH!"

Meja itu terbalik. Sekali dorong semua menjadi berantakan dan pecahannya tersebar di lantai.

Baekhyun tak berani menginterupsi. Dia terhimpit pada posisinya dengan naluri ingin menghentikan Chanyeol dari ulasan kesedihan.

Baekhyun tahu ayahnya adalah pendosa ulung. Tindakannya semasa hidup mungkin tidak termaafkan karena menabur mimpi buruk pada Chanyeol di masa lalu. Bukan hanya pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun sendiri benar merasa sebagai korban atas keburukan ayahnya. Dia di abaikan, di siksa dalam ancaman dan hukuman fisik, serta perlakuan tidak manusiawi lainnya yang akhirnya membuat Baekhyun kabur dari rumah.

Chanyeol berlutut dalam raungan kemarahannya. Tangannya juga mengepal kuat untuk ia hantamkan ke lantai dan serpihan kaca meja itu menambah luka di tangannya.

Segera Baekhyun membopong Chanyeol jauh dari serpihan-serpihan kaca. Kesadaran yang semakin menipis itu menjadi penolong agar Chanyeol berhenti memberontak dan diam dalam tidurnya.

Serpihan-serpihan itu Baekhyun bereskan. Dia lantas pergi ke luar sebentar untuk meminjam kotak P3K dan kembali ke kamar.

Perlahan Baekhyun mengoleskan cairan coklat pada luka Chanyeol. Kesedihan yang Chanyeol ceritakan membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena perbuatan ayahnya itu sudah tidak bisa dikatakan manusiawi.

"Sesakit itukah dirimu?"

Baekhyun duduk di samping tubuh Chanyeol yang terbaring. Urusan luka dengan mudah Baekhyun selesaikan, dia lantas menatap penuh iba pada lelaki yang merasa hancur setelah dirinya dilecehkan berkali-kali oleh ayah Baekhyun.

"Kita sama. Aku juga merasa sakit saat kau melampiaskan semua padaku di malam itu."

Naluri Baekhyun sedang dalam mode lemah untuk dikendalikan. Tanpa ada satu kesadaran yang ia miliki, sisian kepala Baekhyun bersandar di atas dada Chanyeol yang mulai mengatur napas teratur ditengah kemabukan yang merenggut kesadarannya.

"Tapi jika dengan menyakitiku akan membuatmu merasa puas, lakukan. Anggap itu penebus kesalahanku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu."

Satu isak lolos.

Dalam keadaan ini-pun, Baekhyun harus kembali berkorban dan menanggung akibatnya.

 **.**

Beberapa hari lagi Sehun mungkin akan menghirup udara di Korea setelah urusan administrasinya di kampus selesai. Sidang serta revisi sudah ia lakukan sepenuh hati. Dan dalam waktu tidak lebih dari 3 minggu Sehun bisa memiliki semua _acc_ yang membawanya pada pendaftaran wisuda.

Mungkin karena pihak TU sudah bosan melihat Sehun berlalu-lalang karena anak itu seharusnya sudah lulus dari semester yang lalu. Hanya saja Sehun sedikit terlambat menuntaskan data-data skripsinya sehingga sidang-pun harus di tunda.

"Ya, Bu. Minggu depan aku akan pulang sebelum acara wisuda. Ibu tenang saja." di sela-sela itu semua Sehun selalu mendapat telfon dari ibunya yang terlalu antusias mendengar kabar kelulusan Sehun. Hampir setiap jam ibunya akan menelfon, memastikan apakah Sehun sudah mengurusnya dengan benar atau dia terlewat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menunda wisudanya.

" _Kau tidak usah pulang cepat-cepat. Selesaikan semua sampai acara wisuda selesai baru boleh pulang."_

Terkadang Sehun merasa ibunya adalah ibu yang sedikit kejam. Bertahun-tahun Sehun hidup mencari ilmu di negeri orang, sudah seharusnya ada rindu yang memberat hingga membuat ibunya tak sabar menyambut kepulangan Sehun.

Tapi ini?

Ah, sudahlah.

"Aku bisa pulang dan seharian di Korea lalu kembali ke New York untuk wisuda."

Dan seharusnya Sehun paham, ibunya adalah orang keras kepala nomor satu dalam hidupnya yang tidak bisa dibantah sekalipun Sehun merengek seperti anak balita.

Selalu ada ancaman yang membuat Sehun pada akhirnya harus menuruti semua itu. Seperti uang tiket pesawat yang tidak akan ditransfer jika Sehun tetap berkeinginan untuk pulang.

Panggilan di akhiri. Sejalan dengan itu Sehun sudah tiba di _penthouse_ yang belakangan ia huni seorang diri setelah Chanyeol kembali ke Korea.

Tidak ada lagi _hyung_ yang ia jadikan kiblat sebagai pebisnis sukses. Tapi lebih dari itu tak ada lagi _hyung_ yang menuruti segala keinginan perut Sehun saat kelaparan mulai mendera.

Setidaknya Sehun akan bertahan pada kesendirian ini selama beberapa saat lagi. Setelah wisuda dia akan hidup tenang dan kembali ke Korea, bertemu Kyungsoo untuk melepas rindu dan—"AH!"

Tubuhnya yang menjulang terjungkal dalam satu gerak setelah kakinya tertahan sesuatu. Beruntung Sehun sigap menjaga keseimbangan sehingga tidak perlu sampai dia mengorbankan ketampanannya di lantai.

Sedikit mendesis, Sehun menatap kesal pada sebuah kaki yang berbalut sepatu ber-hak tinggi-merah tiba-tiba hadir di dekat pintu _lift._ Ledakan kekesalan Sehun hampir menemui puncak karena ia yakin hal itu dilakukan dengan sengaja. Tapi setelah melihat siapa pemiliki kaki ber-hak merah itu, Sehun berniat meledakkan dua kali lipat dari semula.

" _I'm back_."

Yang Sehun ketahui wanita ini sudah mengekor Chanyeol sampai ke Korea, lalu mengapa bisa tersesat kembali ke New York dengan koper merah yang ia bawa?

"Aku sudah menunggumu lama. Kenapa baru datang?"

"L-luhan, kan?"

"Ya! Luhan, calon kakak ipar."

Sehun merotasikan matanya. Kepercayaandiri Luhan terlalu berlebih. Sehun tahu Chanyeol tidak semudah itu menerima perjodohan tapi sepertinya wanita ini memiliki harapan terlalu tinggi.

Mendengus sebentar, Sehun lantas menekan beberapa tombol di _lift_ dan masuk dengan Luhan yang mengekor.

Dalam situasi ini Sehun akan menjadi orang tidak peduli sedunia. Sekalipun Luhan datang dengan pakaian mini yang membuat kaki jenjangnya terekspos, Sehun tidak akan bertindak _manly_ dengan melepas jaketnya lalu mengenakan pada Luhan.

Sehun bukan orang seperti itu kecuali jika Luhan adalah Kyungsoo.

Tiba di lantai tujuan, Luhan masih mengekor dengan susah payah menarik koper sekaligus rasa _nyeri_ karena terlalu lama mengenakan hak tinggi. Sesekali Luhan akan hilang keseimbangan, tapi dia harus tetap berjalan untuk mengekor pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba berbalik dengan rautnya yang kesal.

"Apa kau sedang memata-mataiku?"

Luhan mundur selangkah. Ternyata wajah kesal Sehun sedikit menyeramkan. "Ti-tidak."

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengikuti dan kembalilah ke tempatmu sendiri."

"Eh, tunggu." Jaket Sehun di tarik sedikit, dia kembali mengintimidasi Luhan dengan tatapan kesalnya sekalipun ia tahu Luhan susah payah menjaga keseimbangan karena hak tinggi-nya yang melelahkan.

"Apa dan kenapa? Cepat katakan karena aku ingin cepat masuk lalu tidur."

"Em..sebenarnya.." Luhan menggigit bibirnya yang kemerahan, membuat Sehun semakin kesal karena wanita ini tidak praktis dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. "Aku..baru datang dari Korea."

"Lantas?"

"Ya..aku butuh tempat tinggal sementara saat di New York." Sehun makin mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku tinggal di tempatmu, ya? Kau sedang sendirian, kan? Aku tidak bisa menginap di hotel karena aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus, kau tahu jawabannya."

"Hei, ayolah, anak kecil."

"Apa kau bilang? A-anak kecil?" setengah tidak percaya, Sehun menganga dengan sebutan Luhan itu. Di lihat dari segi fisik saja Sehun jauh lebih tinggi dan berkembang, bagaimana bisa Luhan memanggilnya 'anak kecil'?

"Usiamu jauh di bawahku. Jadi kau tetap anak kecil."

"Pergi saja ke neraka!"

"Hei—A-AH!"

 **Bruk!**

Sekali lagi Sehun menghela napas besar. Sisa hidupnya di New York seperti tak berjalan demikian lancar karena Luhan kini tersungkur di lantai dengan ujung hak-nya yang patah.

 **.**

 _Aku memesankan sup untukmu. Makan saat kau sudah bangun. –_ _ **baekhyun**_

Pesan itu menjadi yang pertama Chanyeol baca dibukaan matanya siang ini. Kepalanya masih memberat dan dia bukan lelaki tidak _gentle_ yang melupakan seberapa banyak alkohol yang sudah ia tenggak.

 _Notes_ itu ada di atas nakas beserta semangkuk sup dan susu.

Sedikit meringankan kepalanya, Chanyeol berdiam diri sebentar dan perlahan menyadari keadaan sekitarnya.

Sepi. Tak ada satupun kehidupan selain dirinya dalam kamar hotel ini padahal ia tahu betul semalam Baekhyun menemani. Mungkin wanita itu pergi terlebih dahulu karena merasa takut Chanyeol akan melakukan penyiksaan batinnya.

Chanyeol berdecih untuk kemungkinan itu. Setidaknya dia memiliki sedikit kepuasan karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun ketakutan meski belum sepenuhnya membuat hidup wanita itu berantakan.

Dan makanan di atas nakas itu Chanyeol anggap sebagai sampah tak berarti. Dia tak pantas menyentuh apalagi merasa berhutang budi hanya karena semangkuk sup.

Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Chanyeol masing berkunjung ke bar dan mengawasi Baekhyun dalam tatap mematikan. Sesekali ia ingin ditemani untuk minum, tanpa ada alasan yang pasti ia ingin Baekhyun berada dalam jangkauannya dan tidak ingin orang lain menyentuh wanita itu.

Secara tidak langsung Chanyeol mematenkan hak atas Baekhyun. Dia mengunci Baekhyun sebagai masa lalu yang harus bertanggungjawab atas dendamnya hingga dia merasa puas dan terbayar lunas.

Tak diizinkan seorangpun bisa memperlakukan Baekhyun secara buruk kecuali Chanyeol.

Pernah suatu waktu Baekhyun tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman pada seorang wanita. Satu layangan telapak panas hampir saja mengenai pipi Baekhyun, tapi secara sigap Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menjauh dengan emosi berlipat ganda atas ketidaksukaannya pada perlakuan itu.

Sekali lagi, itu karena hanya Chanyeol yang boleh melukai Baekhyun.

"Kapan kau akan melepasku?" suatu ketika Baekhyun membisikkan hal itu pada Chanyeol yang sudah setengah hilang kesadaran. "Aku bahkan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang fatal, tapi kau memperlakukan seakan aku adalah tawanan yang hanya boleh di hukum oleh dirimu."

Kelicikan senyum dari bibir Chanyeol muncul.

Dagu Baekhyun akan ia tarik kasar, "Sampai kau merasakan bagaimana sakit yang ku derita selama ini."

"Kau bisa memukulku semaumu. Lakukan sampai kau merasa puas. Aku tidak akan melawan. Tapi setelah itu lepaskan aku."

"Tck! Pembual!"

Wajah Baekhyun basah seketika oleh sisa minuman beralkohol dari gelas Chanyeol. Bukan kali pertama, ini sudah seperti rutinitas yang harus Chanyeol lakukan ketika Baekhyun membantah ucapannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan padaku?" dia berkelakar halus, menahan perasaan tidak tahan dalam hati yang menjerit karena Chanyeol itu membingungkan. Caranya menyiksa terlalu bertele-tele sedang Baekhyun hanya wanita rapuh yang juga memiliki batas kesabaran.

Malam itu mereka berada dalam satu hotel dengan banyak botol alkohol. Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan banyak isi botol minuman beralkohol itu dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Beruntung malam itu tak ada lagi perpecahan kaca ataupun botol, hanya saja Baekhyun harus puas sesekali menerima siraman minuman di wajahnya ketika Chanyeol mengingat dendam itu.

"Aku?" Chanyeol berdecih, meletakkan kasar gelasnya di atas meja dan mengunci Baekhyun dalam tatapan penuh api. Secara kasar dia mendorong Baekhyun terbujur di sofa, merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Baekhyun lalu meraup penuh bibir Baekhyun.

Dorongan penolakan bukannya tidak Baekhyun lakukan, tapi dia kalah telak dengan tenaga Chanyeol yang lebih kuat sehingga ciuman kasar itu terpaksa harus ia terima. Bukan hanya itu, Chanyeol mulai menyingkap pelapis atas tubuh Baekhyun. Tangannya meremas payudara itu layaknya perahan santan dengan tidak ada moral yang ditunjukkan.

"Sakit.."

Rintihan Baekhyun hanya dahak tak berharga. Seberapa keras dia meminta ini diakhiri, sekeras itu pula Chanyeol menyiksanya dalam paksaan-paksaan yang menyakiti hati Baekhyun.

Lalu ketika semua pelapis telah bercecer tak berbelas kasih dan Chanyeol menurunkan sedikit celana hingga kejantanan keras itu nampak, satu hujaman membuat Baekhyun merintih banyak-banyak dalam teriakannya.

"Bagaimana? Sakit, kah?"

Tangis Baekhyun luruh dan dia tak bisa berhenti terisak dengan caranya yang menyedihkan. Tidak tahu apalagi yang akan terjadi, Baekhyun hanya bisa menangisi hal ini dan tidak terlalu berharap ada belas kasih yang Chanyeol sematkan.

Kiranya Chanyeol akan menghujamnya dengan perlakuan yang lebih kasar, tapi lelaki itu justru mengambil tindakan di luar perkiraan dengan mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dan menghapus jejak air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Seperti ini yang ku rasakan dahulu. Kau bisa merasakannya? Seandainya kau tidak diam dan melapor pada siapapun yang kau temui, mungkin balasan kesakitan ini tak akan pernah sampai padamu."

Kembali Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Dia bangkit untuk menarik celananya dan melempar beberapa lembar uang tepat di depat wajah Baekhyun.

Kakinya terlalu ringan untuk melangkah pergi. Baekhyun ditinggal dalam kesakitan fisik juga hati pada semua itu dan rasa iba hanya bagian dari omong kosong di dunia ini.

 **.**

"Mabuk lagi?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada kursi ruang keluarga dimana ibunya duduk di sana dengan tangan terlipat.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan hingga harus mabuk setiap malam?"

"Bukan hal yang penting."

Baru saja Chanyeol akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, sang ibu lebih dulu berdiri dan menahan Chanyeol dalam satu gerakan.

"Tck?! Kau bermain dengan pelacur?" bekas lipstik di sekitar bibir Chanyeol menunjukkannya, "Kau tahu itu bukan perangai yang baik untuk pemimpin perusahaan sepertimu, _nak._ "

"Selama perusahaan berjalan baik dan aku bisa mendatangkan banyak keuntungan, ku rasa tidak masalah aku bermain-main sebentar dengan pelacur."

"Kau akan bertunangan dengan Luhan." Nada ibunya mulai dingin, tapi Chanyeol tak begitu menghiraukan dan memilih berdecih tidak sopan saat perjodohan konyol itu terdengar lagi oleh telinganya. "Luhan itu wanita baik-baik. Ibu tidak ingin mengecewakan orangtua Luhan jika mereka tahu calon tunangan putrinya berkelakuan rendahan seperti ini!"

"Ibu bisa atur itu. Aku lelah, ingin tidur."

"Chanyeol!"

 **.**

Siang mendengkang, saat itu Baekhyun memilih tetap berada di kamar dengan TV menyala sembari melihat tayangan _random_ di pertengan hari. Matanya berada di televisi, tapi pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana bersama satu benda kecil tipis panjang di tangannya.

Sudah lewat dua minggu dari lingkaran merah yang Baekhyun tandai di kalender. Keadaan fisiknya juga tak begitu menunjukkan hal baik selain mual saat pagi hari. Tubuhnya juga terasa lemas, tak ada kekuatan apa-apa yang bisa membuat Baekhyun untuk kembali bugar.

" _Eonni,_ " Kyungsoo datang dengan beberapa obat yang ia beli di apotik. Mengetahui Baekhyun dalam keadaan tidak baik, Kyungsoo bergegas membeli beberapa obat dan mengharap Baekhyun bisa kembali sehat. "Aku membawakan beberapa obat."

Tapi Baekhyun tak bereaksi. Dia diam seribu bahasa dengan air mata yang turun perlahan mengenai pipinya.

"K-kau menangis?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Kenyatannya mata Baekhyun lebih basah dari yang Kyungsoo lihat. Isak itu semakin parah ketika Kyungsoo melihat tangan Baekhyun menggenggam sebuah benda keramat dengan dua garis merah samar terlihat.

"I-ini a-apa.." Kyungsoo tergagap, dia tidak bodoh menyadari jika yang membuat Baekhyun meledak dalam tangis adalah benda untuk mengetahui kehamilan.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Soo?"

"S-siapa..s-siapa yang melakukannya?"

"A-apa yang harus ku lakukan, Soo?"

Alih-alih bertanya lebih lanjut, Kyungsoo segera memeluk Baekhyun dan turut pecah dalam sebuah tangis. Dia tak mengerti bagaimana derita terus membuntuti Baekhyun sampai sejauh ini.

 **.**

Sudah hampir sepuluh hari Sehun harus mengerang frustasi karena makhluk kecil dan centil itu berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Seharusnya malam itu Sehun tak berbaik hati membawanya masuk ketika hak tinggi-nya patah. Sehun tidak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya.

Dan kini dia harus merasakan akibatnya. Luhan tidak mau pergi dan melakukan banyak percobaan di dapur tentang resep yang ia temukan di internet.

"Bisa memegang pisau juga? Tidak takut tanganmu menjadi kasar?" cukup sarkastik yang terucap dari bibir Sehun setelah menenggak susu dari lemari es.

Luhan yang berdiri di belakang kompor hanya berdecih seadanya. "Cita-citaku menjadi seorang _chef sexy._ " Dia lantas menggoyangkan pinggul seadanya yang disambut Sehun dengan adegan pura-pura muntah.

"Aku hanya menemukan daging cincang dan saus bolognese instan di lemari es. Dan beruntung aku juga menemukan sekotak pasta siap rebus di bagian lain jadi pagi ini kau bisa sarapan dengan layak."

Tersaji dua piring di atas meja makan itu. Sehun sedikit mengernyit, meragukan Luhan yang terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya mengolah bahan makanan.

"Tenang. Tidak ada racun dan binatang yang sengaja ku masukkan. Aku pernah menjuarai kompetisi masak saat SMA dan sejak itu aku suka memasak."

"Suka saja bukan berarti kau ahli, Nona Lu."

" _We'll see._ "

Luhan menjejalkan garpu di tangan Sehun dan memintanya untuk mencicipi dengan gerak mata. Luhan yang sudah kembali duduk di seberang Sehun mulai mengagumi cita rasa masakannya sendiri, membuat Sehun tak ayal juga penasaran apa benar makhluk _sok_ cantik ini pandai mengolah makanan yang layak atau justru membuat sebuah inovasi rasa baru yang bisa membuat Sehun muntah.

" _Try it._ " Kata Luhan.

Ragu-ragu Sehun memasukkan makanan itu. Sekali waktu dia mengernyit, jika rasanya benar tidak beraturan, dia akan menghardik Luhan habis-habisan.

"Eum?" Matanya sedikit membola. Rasa gurih mengenai lidah Sehun dan membuatnya tak berhenti mengunyah hingga ia melihat Luhan tertawa penuh kepuasan di seberang meja.

" _I just see you really falling in love with my pasta._ " Luhan lantas beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengusak rambut Sehun dan berlalu menuju ke kamar.

" _Hey,_ habiskan makananmu, Nona Lu."

"Aku sudah kenyang. Kau saja yang menghabiskan. Lagipula aku harus mandi lalu bersiap-siap."

"Kau akan pergi?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang, melihat Luhan mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

" _Yeah,_ " Luhan mendekat, kembali mengusak puncak kepala Sehun. "Aku harus menemani anak kecil ini wisuda karena ibunya lebih mementingkan arisan daripada kelulusan anaknya."

" _What?!_ K-kau.."

" _Sorry, little bro._ Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu semalam." Luhan lantas tertawa kecil sambil membentuk gestur _peace_ dari jarinya. "Aku harus berpakaian apa?"

"Telanjang saja!"

" _Ups!_ Anak kecil tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada wanita yang lebih dewasa."

 **.**

"Apa?!" sekeras-kerasnya Jongin memekik pada Baekhyun yang siang itu datang dengan surat pengunduran diri. "K-kau..berhenti bekerja? Ada apa, Baek?"

"Aku hanya lelah Jongin."

"Itu bukan sebuah alasan yang bisa diterima. Jika lelah, aku akan memberimu cuti."

"Tidak, Jongin. Aku lebih baik berhenti."

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Kemarin kau baik-baik saja tapi sekarang ingin berhenti."

"Apa susahnya mengabulkan pengunduran diri Baekhyun _eonni_ ketika kau masih memiliki banyak karyawan!" Kyungsoo maju satu langkah. Lelaki tua yang selama ini selalu menggodanya itu seharusnya tidak terlalu keberatan mengabulkan pengunduran diri Baekhyun.

"Tidak semudah itu, manis." Dagu Kyungsoo digelitik kecil, tingkahnya yang seperti _ahjussi_ pedofil membuat Kyungsoo ingin menampar dan menendangnya ke dasar laut.

"Apanya yang tidak mudah?"

Jongin menengadahkan kepala sejenak, menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskan dengan air wajah berat mengatakan sesuatu yang ia jamin akan membuat Baekhyun tercengang.

"Kau ikut aku, Baek."

"Aku juga ikut!" Kyungsoo kembali menyela.

"Anak manis tunggu di sini saja. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Bagaimanapun juga aku akan ikut karena aku tidak percaya lelaki tua sepertimu tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada Baekhyun _eonni._ "

Andai Kyungsoo tidak manis, Jongin mungkin sudah membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan kaos kaki dan memecatnya detik ini juga. Tapi ini Kyungsoo, sebongkah gadis perawan yang Jongin kejar mati-matian selayaknya sebuah cinta yang harus diperjuangkan.

" _Okay._ Kau boleh ikut."

Jongin membawa mereka pada sebuah ruangan yang terselip di bar yang ia kelola.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk dengan raut cemas. Batin mereka sama-sama mengatakan ada sesuatu penting yang harus Jongin katakan tapi tidak untuk di ruang publik.

Setelah kembali menghela napas besar beserta seraut air wajah tak tertebak, Jongin langsung memulai pada intinya.

"Sebenarnya kau sudah dijual, Baek."

Seperti sebuah tembakan dengan timah panas yang tepat mengenai sisi logis Baekhyun. Apa yang Jongin katakan membuatnya _jaw-drop,_ degup jantungnya berlarian tak mengerti tempo hingga tubuh Baekhyun seketika lemah.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya jika tatapan yang kau berikan itu tertuju padaku, manis." Jongin cepat-cepat membela dari tatapan Kyungsoo yang tajam, "Bos Besar. Bos Besar yang melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu atas dasar apa dia melakukan hal itu dan sejujurnya aku tidak setuju sampai kau yang menjadi sasarannya. Kau hanya karyawan penjajak minuman, tapi bos besar tak peduli siapa kedudukanmu ketika uang berbicara tentang kepuasan."

Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa menangis. Dia terdiam dengan kebingungan yang konstan.

"Bos besar memintaku untuk mengawasimu sampai perjanjian atas _jual-beli_ sialan itu selesai. Aku tahu ini sulit, aku bahkan tidak menemukan cara agar kau bisa lepas."

"S-siapa pembeli itu, Jongin?"

Sekali lagi Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kesedihan Baekhyun mau tidak mau membuatnya berat tetapi Baekhyun juga butuh kejujuran.

"Kau ingat lelaki yang memintamu menyewa hotel?"

"Jangan katakan—"

"Ya. Dia."

 **.**

Park Chanyeol.

Nama itu diam-diam mengukir kebencian pada diri Baekhyun hingga membuncah. Serpihan luka semakin tertabur pada tempat-tempat yang belum tergores hingga berdarah, membuat Baekhyun beralih menjadi sosok dingin yang tak terjamah.

Jika saja Jongin tak berkata taruhan dari semua itu adalah nasib karyawan di bar ini, Baekhyun dengan lantang menolak. Tapi dia tahu betul bos besarnya adalah penggila uang, jika perintahnya tak dilakukan dan uang itu tak bisa di dapatkan, akibat buruk bisa saja terpukul rata pada semua karyawannya.

Dan malam itu Baekhyun kembali menjumpai Chanyeol duduk dekat _bartender._ Kontak mata sudah terjalin dan tanpa keraguan Baekhyun mendekat dengan sebotol minuman beralkohol yang ia bawa.

Baekhyun menuangkannya. Bersama keangkuhan yang terukir di wajahnya, Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol tanpa sepatah kata.

"Aku belum menyuruhmu datang."

"Setelah ini aku akan menghampirimu terlebih dahulu. Aku harus patuh pada seseorang yang sudah membeliku."

Terkejut sedikit dari ucapan itu, Chanyeol lantas tertawa bangga atas pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ku sangka kau sebaik itu untuk datang pada Tuan-mu." Satu teguk lolos memasuki kerongkongan Chanyeol. "Tapi kau tahu, kan? Aku tidak suka minum di keramaian."

Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk keluar dari bar dan menuju hotel yang belakangan menjadi saksi keberadaan mereka.

Pintu di tutup secara kasar. Jika awalnya Baekhyun yang di pojokkan ketika pintu tertutup, kali ini situasi berbalik.

Chanyeol terpojok tepat di pintu. Wanita itu susah payah berjinjit, meraih penuh sebuah bibir tebal beraroma alkohol untuk ia kulum kasar tanpa ada sepatah kata. Matanya terpejam, sekalipun ini terasa amatir tapi Baekhyun tetap melakukan dan Chanyeol tak menunggu waktu lama untuk membalas.

Mereka berada dalam peraduan ciuman yang saling memburu, sama-sama memperebutkan tempat dominan sekalipun sesekali harus menggigit salah satu pihak untuk mengambil alih kuasa.

Terengah setelah ciuman kasar itu dilakukan, Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol ke kamar mandi dan membawanya pada _bath-tub_ yang masih kering.

Baekhyun terlalu cepat, Chanyeol mati-matian mengimbangi tapi sepertinya setan sedang merasuki wanita itu. Mengambil duduk di atas perut Chanyeol, Baekhyun lantas membuka pelapis atas tubuhnya dan meraup Chanyeol pada ciuman yang lebih kasar beserta satu gigitan di bibir bawah hingga rasa anyir sedang merambat di bibir Chanyeol.

Tombol air itu Baekhyun tekan, seketika hujanan air dari _shower_ membuat kedua tubuh manusia itu basah dan Baekhyun tak lagi peduli tentang keadaan ketika bibir Chanyeol kembali ia kunci dalam mulut. Lidahnya menyepak, giginya mengerat di dalam sana dan turut merasakan bagaimana darah di bibir Chanyeol ia telan.

Merasa keadaan ini tak terkontrol, Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mengapit dagu wanita itu secara kasar. Kemarahan tiba-tiba melingkup. Baekhyun yang liar bukanlah Baekhyun yang Chanyeol inginkan. Dia menginginkan Baekhyun yang pasrah, Baekhyun yang akan merintih ketika Chanyeol melecehkannya sampai derai air mata itu keluar dan membuat Chanyeol puas.

Seketika keadaan Chanyeol balik. Baekhyun di dorong untuk terbujur di atas _bathtub_ sedang Chanyeol merangkak dengan ganas di atasnya. Dominasi ciuman kini sepenuhnya Chanyeol kuasai. Lumatan kasar serta remasan pada payudara Baekhyun menjadi pengiring yang menaikkan libido Chanyeol sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Tubuh keduanya sudah basah. Air dan keringat bercampur pada pergumulan yang tak jelas apa tujuannya itu.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol hendak menarik sisa pelapis bawah tubuh Baekhyun dan akan menghunusnya dengan kelelakian yang sudah mengeras sepenuhnya, Baekhyun mendorong kuat tubuh Chanyeol untuk menggeleng banyak-banyak.

" _C'mon, dear._ Kau yang memulai jadi aku tidak memberi penolakan di sini."

"J-jangan.. tolong maafkan aku dan jangan menyetubuhiku."

"Aku membayarmu mahal tapi tidak untuk disetubuhi? Tck! Otakmu benar-benar tak berfungsi dengan benar!"

Chanyeol akan melakukan pemaksaan tapi Baekhyun kembali mendorong sekuat tenaga.

" _Fuck! What the hell are you doing?!_?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru menangis.

Chanyeol menemukan kembali kelemahan diri Baekhyun. Dia suka saat Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangis.

"Jangan setubuhi aku. Ku mohon, Tuan."

"Kenapa?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan itu padamu?!"

"Aku.." isak itu semakin lolos. "...hamil."

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyud :** _finally_ ter- _update_ juga FF ini hehe.. selamat membaca dan maaf kalau banyak kurangnya. Percayalah aku sudah mencurahkan ketulusan dalam tulisan ini dan semoga kalian merasa terhibur hehe..

Btw, Cold Water _update_ bareng kesayanganku si Incesswati CHANBAEXO. Hoho.. kita lagi perang sama WB makanya lagi getol-getolnya maksa nulis biar WB sepenuhnya ilang.

 _Last,_ selamat membaca dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

Salam CHANBAEK REALLY REALLY REEAAAALLLLLLLL


	3. Chapter 3

**COLD WATER**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

Setidaknya berikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk tahu apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Otaknya terlalu kaku mencerna, bahkan untuk sekedar memerintah paru-paru untuk bernapas saja butuh waktu beberapa saat.

Lekuk senyum itu tak Baekhyun mengerti apa maksudnya. Mereka tidak dalam suatu hubungan yang sah. Semua yang membuahkan janin di rahim Baekhyun berdasar pada kebencian dan pelampiasan atas kisah lalu yang tak termaafkan.

Tapi Chanyeol justru mengukir senyum.

Mendalaminya cukup sulit. Maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu dengan segala kekosongan yang ia miliki.

"A-aku..hamil."

Baekhyun mengatakannya lagi. Menegaskan jika ini bukan sekedar menumpahkan minuman di atas meja, melainkan kehidupan baru yang ada di dalam rahim dan tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Sebelah pipi Baekhyun di telusuri; jemari kokoh itu membelai tanpa ada kekasaran yang justru berimbas perasaan tegang pada Baekhyun.

"Jika dari dekat sini kau sangat cantik."

"Y-ya?"

"Tuhan seperti memberikan semua kebaikan fisik padamu. Mata, hidung, bibir, tubuh sampai kaki, kau terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran.." salah satu sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat, matanya kembali menajam pada dua indera Baekhyun yang mulai ketakutan. "...pelacur!"

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun meneriakkan jika dirinya bukan wanita penghibur. Dia tahu, bar selalu berkonotasi negatif tentang kebebasan tanpa batas. Tapi Baekhyun hanya seorang pelayan yang sialnya terjebak aturan konyol tentang transaksi jual-beli.

"Aku bukan!" berontakan yang percuma sebenarnya. Tapi biarkan Baekhyun menelisik kembali keberanian yang turut luntur oleh air mata. "Kau menarikku sejauh ini padahal aku tidak bersalah apapun atas kejadian di gudang itu!"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Teriakan yang Baekhyun lakukan melukai kesenangan atas kepedihan yang menyiksa Baekhyun.

"Dengar, Park Chanyeol- _ssi._ " Penjara tangan Chanyeol di lengan Baekhyun mulai runtuh, "Ku beritahu satu hal! Kau bisa membenci sebanyak apa yang kau inginkan dan aku tidak akan peduli! Tapi jika kau mengatakan hal bodoh itu lagi, aku bisa lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan!"

"Kau menantang?" ada tawa renyah, tersungging untuk meremehkan Baekhyun dengan sengaja. "Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau unggulkan untuk mengalahkanku, HAH?!"

Jenis pertengkaran ini masih berhujankan air _shower._ Dua pasang manik saling bersitegang pada kepercayaan masing-masing. Mereka lupa jika kepala dingin dan emosi stabil adalah kunci penyelesaian sebuah masalah.

Tapi biarkan saja. Atau hanya Baekhyun saja yang memilih membiarkannya. Nyalinya masih kecil. Sekecil janin dalam rahim yang butuh ia lindungi terlebih dari emosi yang menggebu.

"Kau hanya merpati malang." Dagu Baekhyun ditarik, meluruhkan sisa keberanian yang ada dan memilih pasrah dengan lirih doa keselamatan dalam hati. "Kau sedang membangunkan seekor singa kelaparan dari tidurnya dan singa itu terpaksa mencabik lehermu sampai tak berdaya!"

"Aku memang merpati malang." Genangan di pelupuk mata itu semakin penuh, sebanding dengan air dalam _bathtub_ yang mulai meluber ke lantai. "Tapi setidaknya aku bukan seorang psikopat yang dendamnya sudah mendarah daging! Kau boleh tak mengakuinya, aku tidak masalah! Aku sangat paham psikopat sepertimu tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk memiliki nurani manusia! Brengsek!"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Julukan psikopat itu menyinggung semua sel dalam tubuhnya dan memancing kemarahan lebih menjadi-jadi.

"Tutup mulutmu, jalang!"

"Tck!" Decihan Baekhyun memperparah semuanya. "Setelah ini berkacalah. Kau harus melihat, bagaimana wajah seorang psikopat terlihat begitu malang dan butuh dikasihani!"

Derap cepat langkah Baekhyun untuk dirinya yang keluar dari _bathtub_ dan pergi tanpa permintaan maaf pada Chanyeol. Setidaknya biarkan Baekhyun sesekali menjeritkan kemuakan pada rasa benci yang berlebihan. Logika berbicara bahwa Baekhyun hanya saksi yang tutup mulut, bukan tersangka utama yang menoreh trauma dalam Chanyeol hingga dia menggila seperti ini.

Pihak lemah tak sepenuhnya dibenarkan untuk pasrah. Terlebih Baekhyun mengalami kerugian lebih banyak saat dia dengan bodohnya membiarkan sperma milik Chanyeol menembus kewanitaannya dan bertemu sel telur yang siap dibuahi.

Tidak, tidak. Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan calon bayi yang ada di rahimnya. Dia tak sampai hati menyalahkan si kecil yang kelak akan ia besarkan tanpa seorang ayah. Hanya saja dia membenci setiap reaksi Chanyeol yang seakan menuduhnya sangat rendahan hingga hamil.

Chanyeol memang tidak mengatakan itu secara gamblang. Tapi tiap kata yang dikatakan tadi cukup menyimpulkan jika dia menolak mengakui janin ini.

Sial!

 **.**

Ayolah!

Ini bahkan sudah setengah perjalanan pulang dan Chanyeol jengah dengan kemelut pikirannya sendiri. Chanyeol bahkan sudah mengganti pakaian dengan membeli di toko baju seadanya dan mencoba memerah pikiran bodoh itu hingga kering.

Malam itu, malam dimana dia dirasuki alkohol melebihi apapun, ada pertahanan terakhir yang ia terobos hingga erangan terjadi. Alkohol memang terkadang membuatnya bodoh, tapi dia masih sadar bagaimana wanita itu menitihkan airmata pada tiap hentakan yang terjadi.

Chanyeol tidak pernah seserius ini mengenai gairah. Tapi Baekhyun nyatanya telah menjadi penumpu hingga dia merasa kepuasannya tak lagi bercelah.

Selama ini dia tak pernah merasa ingin bercinta. Memikirkan saja tidak pernah ia alami apalagi sampai mengerangkan kejantanan pada kewanitaan yang masih perawan.

Baekhyun itu berbeda. Lekuk tubuh dan kepasrahan saat benci menjadi dasar, Chanyeol tergila-gila hingga semua menegang sempurna. Tak cukup sekali, Chanyeol bahkan melakukannya berkali-kali hingga cairan yang menembus tanpa pengaman itu membuahkan sebuah janin.

Dia mengakui semua itu. Dia berkontribusi sebagai calon ayah dari janin Baekhyun. Mulut memang baik dalam mengelak tapi dia masihlah memiliki akal sehat untuk kesadaran ata hubungan badan yang telah terjadi. Dan mau tidak mau menjadi beban pikiran tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Menjaganya, atau mengabaikan?

 **.**

"Mungkin minggu depan aku akan pulang." Senyum simpul Sehun berhias kebahagiaan saat dia membelokkan mobil ke kanan.

Sehun sudah berbalut sesuatu yang formal. Dia mengenakan jas dengan potongan sederhana tapi melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan tertata amat manis. Sedikit menaikkan bagian depan dengan _gel_ khusus yang ia dapat dari kamar Chanyeol.

" _Lama juga. Cepat pulang, ya?"_ suara Kyungsoo di seberang sana mulai memanja, membuat Sehun tak kuasa untuk tidak menarik dua sudut bibir dan tak sabar menggemas gadis 19 tahun kesayangannya itu.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu di sini? Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu."

" _Dirimu. Hanya dirimu."_

Dunia mungkin sudah gila dengan perasaan ini. Tapi Sehun tak menggubris apapun itu termasuk wajah Luhan yang setengah _jijik_ di sampingnya.

" _Okay._ Aku akan segera terbang ke Korea dan kau akan mendapatkan diriku sepenuhnya."

Dan Luhan semakin memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"Nanti ku hubungi lagi, Soo. Ada belalang yang tiba-tiba mengganggu."

Sedetik setelah telfon dimatikan, Sehun mencerca Luhan dengan tatapan _'tolong jelaskan jenis wajahmu tadi'_. Sejujurnya Sehun bukan orang yang peduli bagaimana orang berspekulasi tentang hidupnya, hanya saja Luhan terlalu membuat dia jengah terlebih gaun merah mencolok itu berpotongan sedikit _sexy._

"Apa? Aku hanya senam mulut." Luhan berkelakar asal.

"Ya Tuhan, jika saja mencekik orang itu tidak dosa, aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi."

Luhan memang cantik. Dia sangat pandai memoles diri menjadi sesuatu yang _flawless_ dengan padu padan pakaian yang cantik di lihat. Bentuk wajahnya yang meruncing di dagu, terlebih matanya yang terlalu menyerupai seekor rusa, seharusnya Luhan memikat Sehun dengan semua itu tanpa ada hal negatif yang terlintas.

Tapi Sehun bukan jenis lelaki seperti itu. Dia memiliki kriteria dan seseorang yang terlalu berlebihan seperti Luhan berada di urutan terbawah. Apalagi caranya menggunakan mimik wajah seperti tadi, Sehun menjadi tahu betapa menjengkelkannya seseorang yang sedang _nyinyir_ dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kampusmu bagus juga."

Sebelum Sehun melanjutkan kekesalannya, mobil sudah berbelok ke halaman kampus dan saat sudah terparkir, Luhan turun dengan sigap.

Gayanya menyibakkan rambut, Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan dan ingin menariknya kembali masuk mobil.

Bukan kasar, tapi lebih pada enggan melihat Luhan menjadi pusat perhatian sedang tokoh utama hari ini adalah dirinya yang akan diwisuda.

"Kau benar-benar tahu cara menarik perhatian orang."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menyunggingkan senyum dari bibirnya yang berpoles lipstik _pink_ dan merangkul tangan Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Beruntung sekali kau menjadikanku pendamping wisuda. Lihat, mereka semua menatap kita seperti seorang selebritis."

"Itu karena kau terlalu mencolok. Padahal aku yang akan diwisuda."

"Astaga. Kau cemburu?" reflek Luhan mengusak kepala Sehun, membuat lelaki itu melotot kesal karena bisa saja merusak tatanan rambutnya serta keadaan sekitar yang mulai berkasak-kusuk tentang dua manusia itu.

" _Stop and don't do any silly things._ Percayalah aku tidak segan mengusirmu jika hari ini kau membuat keributan."

"Hei, anak muda. Berani sekali berkata seperti itu pada _noona._ Aku ini _noona,_ kau harus sopan sedikit."

"Tck!" decih Sehun sangat mengejek, " _Noona_ mana yang tingginya hanya sebatas tinggi anak TK."

"Hey! Status dan tinggi badan itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Berisik!"

 **.**

Ketiga kali di pagi hari Baekhyun mengalami mual parah. Apa yang ia makan akan keluar begitu saja beberapa menit setelahnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu menjadi prihatin. Handuk kecil selalu ia sediakan untuk menyeka keringat Baekhyun yang mengucur dan senantiasa memberi minuman hangat untuk keadaan yang lebih baik.

"Hari ini tidak usah ke bar."

Baekhyun menggeleng, menenggak sedikit teh hangat yang Kyungsoo berikan lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"Tidak, Soo. Kau tidak dengar Jongin kemarin bilang apa. Bar sedang ramai untuk satu bulan kedepan, dan juga aku terikat kontra jual-beli bodoh oleh lelaki _itu._ "

Kyungsoo mendengus kecil. Sebegitu rumit kehidupan Baekhyun hingga untuk kebaikannya sendiri saja dia tak memiliki celah.

"Dunia ini begitu kejam. Kita bahkan tak melakukan kesalahan apapun tapi apa yang kita dapat saat ini?" dua manik Kyungsoo meretas buruknya nasib yang mereka alami.

"Sudahlah. Kau harus percaya jika akan ada masa di mana kita juga bisa bahagia."

"Iya, tapi kapan? Aku sudah hidup selama ini tapi tak ada bisa membuatku bahagia."

Bagi Baekhyun, bahagia hanya sebuah omong kosong yang tak banyak membantu. Orang mungkin melihat keadaannya sangat malang, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menganggap seperti itu.

Sekalipun kehamilan ini akan berbuntut panjang dan dia akan semakin kesulitan bertahan hidup, setidaknya dia masih memiliki sisi manusiawi pada kehidupan baru dalam rahimnya. Benaknya mulai menyusun jajaran kemungkinan di masa depan dan sudah barang tentu statusnya adalah _single parent._

Tidak apa. Dia masih memiliki hati untuk mengerti sekalipun ada kemarahan dan penyesalan atas ketidakbecusannya menjaga mahkota wanita.

 **.**

Baekhyun tak memiliki banyak pembelaan. Dia harus tetap bekerja sekalipun rasa mual tak pernah kenal waktu. Sehari-hari dia akan menahan mual itu saat mengantar minuman. Sekalipun berat, tapi pekerjaan ini hanya tumpuan hidupanya.

Sampai pada puncaknya, di mana Baekhyun sadar betul aroma alkohol kini menjadi pemicu kemualan yang semakin parah, dia tak sengaja memuntahkan isi perut pada salah satu pengunjung di bar malam itu.

"M-maaf." Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan. "A-aku tidak sengaja."

"YA TUHAN!" Kemarahan jelas mengerang dari mulut wanita yang terkena muntahan Baekhyun. "LIHAT APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"A-aku..a-aku tidak sengaja. Biar aku member—"

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU, MURAHAN?!"

Tubuh Baekhyun di dorong hingga tersungkur. Lingkar kerumunan itu tak bergerak apa-apa dan terkesan menikmati drama kolosal dengan Baekhyun sebagai pihak tersiksa.

"KALAU TIDAK BECUS BEKERJA SEBAIKNYA KAU MATI SAJA?!"

 **PLAK!**

Dan satu tamparan mendarat panas.

Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Harga diri sudah tercecer malang tanpa ada satupun yang bisa ia pungut.

"M-maaf.."

"DAN KAU PIKIR KOTORAN SIALAN INI AKAN BERUBAH JADI EMAS JIKA KAU MEMINTA MAAF?!" kaki wanita itu terangkat, Baekhyun berpikir ajalnya mungkin akan segera tiba. Runcing _heels_ wanita itu akan mengoyak dirinya dan memberi rasa sakit yang berlebih. "DASAR JAL—AH!"

Apa rasa sakitnya sudah selesai?

Erat pejaman mata Baekhyun diharap bisa sebagai tembok terakhir atas kemalangannya. Tapi rasa itu tidak ada. Baekhyun bahkan tidak merasakan ada sesuatu mengenai pipinya dan membuatnya menangis setelah itu.

Perlahan ia membuka mata. Lingkaran yang mengepung semakin besar kala ada satu orang lainnya masuk dalam arena dan menggenggam telak tangan wanita itu.

Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

"BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU?!" wanita itu mencoba memberontak.

"Tolong tanamkan dalam otakmu yang dungu. Menyakiti _kepemilikan_ orang lain itu bukan hal yang dibenarkan." Chanyeol menggeram dengan rahang terkatup. Wajahnya masih nampak biasa, hanya saja aura kemarahannya jelas terlihat mengepul tanpa batas.

"AH! S-SAKIT!"

"Hey, _bung._ Ada urusan apa kau dengan kekasihku?" lalu lelaki lain datang. Keduanya beradu pandang lebih sengit layaknya dua lelaki yang siap bertarung dalam segala kondisi.

Tangan wanita itu Chanyeol hentak. Ia membuat langkah maju dengan kilat senyum pembunuh pada lelaki itu.

"Tolong beritahu padanya, menyakiti kepemilikan orang lain itu sudah membuatku marah besar."

"Dan kau ingin memukulnya?"

"Ya! Seperti dia yang sudah memukul _milikku_!" mata Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Baekhyun yang masih tersungkur, lalu kembali menatap lelaki di depannya dengan sepasang mata pembunuh. "Kau tahu, aku tidak suka ada yang menyentuh _milikku_ kecuali tanganku sendiri. Itu sangat tidak sopan."

"Jalang seperti itu?" Ada tawa meledak, memicu Chanyeol semakin menaikkan kemarahan dengan kepalan tangan yang masih tersembunyi. "Astaga, jika dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau tidak pantas membela jalang seperti dia. Kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik daripada dia!"

 **Bugh!**

Kepalan itu tepat mengenai rahang. Seketika kerumunan yang melingkar semakin memberi ruang untuk arena tinju dadakan.

Chanyeol melepas kancing teratas kemejanya, maju tanpa ada pikiran lebih panjang dan kembali baku hantam dengan lelaki itu.

Awalnya Chanyeol bersih tanpa luka, tapi pada pukulan ke empat yang akan ia lakukan, satu pulukan telak membuat bibirnya sobek. Darah segar mulai mengucur. Tapi apa yang lebih penting saat ini dari pada meluapkan kemarahan? Chanyeol tak mengenal sebuah batas kesabaran, dia tidak terlalu suka menahan diri apalagi hal ini menumbuhkan kepuasan untuknya.

Di beberapa kesempatan Chanyeol berhasil menguasai. Tapi tak jarang juga dia harus mendapat balasan pada rahang kanan dan kiri secara bergantian hingga lebam biru itu muncul.

Baekhyun ingin melerai, tapi tak tahu dari arah mana dia harus menarik Chanyeol karena perkelahian itu terlalu keras. Sampai ketika keduanya sama-sama memiliki luka di wajah masing-masing, Jongin datang menengahi dengan segala umpatan dari mulutnya.

"BRENGSEK! SIAPA KALIAN HINGGA MERUSAK TEMPAT INI?!"

Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol, membantu lelaki itu berdiri dengan pakaian yang sudah compang-camping.

"SEKALI LAGI AKU MELIHAT KALIAN MENGACAU DI SINI, BISA KU PASTIKAN KALIAN YANG AKAN MATI DI TANGANKU?! BUBAR SEMUA!"

 **.**

Jongin berkata, paling tidak Baekhyun bisa membantu Chanyeol membersihkan luka di sudut bibirnya di ruang karyawan yang menyimpan kotak P3K. Nyatanya, saat Baekhyun hendak mengajak Chanyeol untuk kesana, dia justru ditarik keluar lalu di kurung dalam mobil Chanyeol tanpa ada sepatah kata.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak sendiri. Chanyeol duduk di belakang kemudi, di sampingnya, dengan napas yang mulai teratur tanpa ada emosi tersimpan. Tangannya tak lagi mengepal, Baekhyun rasa emosi-emosi itu sudah bisa dikendalikan dalam situasi ini.

"L-lukamu.." cicitan Baekhyun membuahkan hunusan tatapan tajam mata Chanyeol. Seketika Baekhyun mundur, pintu mobil di belakangnya menjadi penghalang paling nyata.

"Sudah ku beritahu peraturannya padamu?"

"A-pa?"

"Aku paling tidak suka ada yang menyentuh _milikku_. Kau sudah ku bayar mahal, dan tidak boleh ada tangan kotor lainnya yang bisa menyentuhmu kecuali aku."

Kata-kata itu, ada hunusan menyedihkan yang menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa dia tak lagi memiliki dirinya sendiri. Dia terkekang dalam hukum tak berdasar tentang sebuah kepemilikan dan Baekhyun hanya manekin bodoh. Ya, dia bodoh. Patuh dan diam adalah kebodohan yang ia rasa tepat sasaran mengenai keadaannya.

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengukir senyum. Ini memang pahit, tapi ada secuil perasaan lain yang membuatnya merasa telah dijaga sekalipun bukan seperti itu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tangannya terulur, menyeka darah kering di sudut bibir Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya secara perlahan. "Kau tidak harus melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Aku hanya mempertahankan apa yang menjadi _milikku_."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Baru saja Baekhyun akan menarik tangan, tapi terhenti untuk tangan lain yang membuatnya terus berada pada posisi itu.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu kecuali aku."

Protektif.

Chanyeol menyelam terlalu jauh untuk sebuah kepemilikan yang selalu ia katakan. Dia tak harus melakukan ini; menahan tangan Baekhyun pada pipinya lalu meresapi dengan pejaman mata. Karena jauh pada sebuah hati yang semula bergetar ketakutan, perlahan menemukan titik terang untuk sesuatu yang baru.

Ada yang membuat Chanyeol tenang dan dia menyukai perasaan tenang seperti ini setelah sekian purnama ia merasa gelisah.

"Aku benci orang lain menyentuh apa yang hanya boleh ku sentuh. Jika itu terjadi lagi, aku bisa siapkan neraka untuk mereka yang membantah!"

 **.**

Ujung dari semua itu adalah Chanyeol yang hampir tidak pernah absen datang saat bar buka dan pulang saat bar tutup. Bukan untuk menenggak alkohol kesukaannya, tapi untuk wanita pembawa minuman yang ia kunci sebagai target.

Setiap malam Chanyeol tidak akan lebih dari 3 meter dari tempat Baekhyun berada. Dia mengumbar aura menyeramkan pada siapa saja yang hendak mengganggu Baekhyun dengan mata tajam mengiris keberanian.

Tak sampai di situ, Chanyeol bahkan rela membuang waktu demi mengikuti setiap kendaraan yang membawa Baekhyun pulang. Pertama kali Chanyeol tahu di mana Baekhyun menggantung harinya selain di bar, ia ingin bersumpah jika tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa hidup di kamar sewaan di atap rumah.

"Kau mau membuntutiku sampai mana?" malam itu Baekhyun jengah, menatap kesal pada Chanyeol yang tidak berpura-pura sebagai penguntit. Dia terlalu terbuka untuk mengikuti Baekhyun dari setiap langkah yang dibuat. "Jika kau ingin memastikan _milikmu_ aman, cukup sampai di sini."

Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika harus patuh. Dia hanya mengedikkan bahu, tak peduli bagaimana kesalnya Baekhyun yang sangat terganggu.

"Ya Tuhan.. terserah padamu saja." ujar Baekhyun pasrah pada akhirnya.

Setapak di tangga terakhir itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit tercengang. Di kota sebesar ini, bagaimana bisa masih ada tempat sempit dan pantas dijadikan sebagai tempat tinggal?

"Kau bisa pulang, Tuan Chanyeol. _Milikmu_ sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat." Sedikit berdecak, Baekhyun menunjuk tangga itu dan berharap Chanyeol segera pergi.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ini bahkan terlalu indah untuk disebut suatu mimpi jika di langkah kaki berbalut sepatu kulit mahal itu adalah langkah untuk meraih puncak kepala Baekhyun untuk kecupan singkat.

Baekhyun jelas terpaku. Dia bahkan membeku dan lupa bagaimana menggerakkan tubuh. Bahkan sampai Chanyeol berbalik badan dan menuruni tangga tanpa ada sepatah kata terucap, Baekhyun terjebak pada keterkejutan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

 _Itu tadi apa?_

 **.**

Meletakkan yang satu lalu mengambil lainnya, Chanyeol melakukannya berulang kali demi berkurangnya tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang masih tinggi sekalipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Pelipisnya mulai berdenyut, rasa jengah sudah merecoki konsentrasi dan menghentingan semua ini sudah selayaknya Chanyeol lakukan.

Di luar sana, bulan mulai menyeka kegelapan. Aktivitas di luar mungkin sudah berkurang dan jalanan tak terlalu ramai untuk digunakan menjemput kebahagiaan. Setelah menyerah dengan dokumen kerjanya, Chanyeol beranjak pasti menuju mobil pribadi dan melesat pada satu tempat yang belakangan tak pernah absen ia datangi.

Jas-nya dilepas, pangkal kancing kemeja hitam itu Chanyeol uraikan sekaligus menaikkan dua sisian lengan sebatas siku. Ketegasan mempererat tiap langkah yang Chanyeol buat. Para penjaga yang berdiri bagai pion tak banyak bertele-tele karena Chanyeol menutup mulut mereka dengan uang agar tak ada pemeriksaan terlalu berlebihan.

Dentum suara musik terdengar cukup keras. Tak sedikit yang mulai gila di atas lantai dansa sempit itu dengan gerakan random. Bar ini, bar yang Chanyeol anggap sebagai sarang kumuh tempat orang-orang merenggut kebebasan dalam tenggakan alkohol maupun kepuasan seksual, menjadi satu tempat di mana ada kuncian permanen yang harus Chanyeol pastikan masih utuh.

"Aku di sini." Suara mendayu di antara kerasnya musik, membuat Chanyeol menoleh pada sisi kiri setelah ia beredar pandang mencari sosok Byun Baekhyun. "Tak perlu mencariku terlalu jauh karena aku menjadi tidak tahan dengan aroma alkohol."

Kehamilan itu, pasti menjadi penyebab utama.

"Mau minum apa? Biar aku mintakan pada Alex."

Ada semilir kerinduang yang tiba-tiba berhembus. Sekian hari berada di negeri seberang untuk urusan kantor, tak pernah Chanyeol sadari jika sosok Baekhyun sanggup melepas semua penat hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja.

Tubuh ringkih Baekhyun berbalut _dress_ di atas lutut. Tidak begitu ketat tapi lekuk tubuh itu masih bisa terlihat sempurna. Polesan di wajahnya juga tak begitu kentara, hanya sapuan lipstik merah dengan garis mata terlihat dibuat baik-baik saja.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersadar setelah beberapa saat meletakkan keprihatinan pada kondisi Baekhyun. Lelaki itu lantas kembali pada garis ketegasan, menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari keramaian dan memojokkannya di sisi dinding saat mereka berada di lorong menuju tempat lebih intim.

"Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

Tidak adanya rasa takut di wajah Baekhyun sebenarnya membuat Chanyeol kesal bukan main. Hanya saja dia lupa bagaimana cara memuntahkan lahar kemarahan ketika sayu mata Baekhyun menjebaknya pada situasi iba.

Ya, Chanyeol masih memiliki kebencian itu. Dendam yang ia miliki melebihi apapun dan Baekhyun sudah ia kunci sebagai target pembalasan paling tepat. Bahkan sudah mendarah daging. Tapi seketika semua luruh tanpa alasan, dan Chanyeol benci dengan dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berdiam diri.

"Aku salah dimana lagi?" Masih Baekhyun yang berbicara. "Katakan dan jangan melukai tubuhku. Sekalipun kebencian membuatmu ingin melumatku seperti api, kali ini kumohon beri aku ruang. Ada _dia_ yang harus kujaga."

 _Dia._ Bayi dalam perut Baekhyun.

Begitu saja sampai Chanyeol muak mengapa dia tak memiliki hal untuk memaki Baekhyun. Seharusnya Baekhyun mencercanya dengan umpatan karena kehamilan ini dia yang menumbuhkan. Tapi nyatanya, Baekhyun bahkan tak menyebut nama Chanyeol saat bayi ini disinggung.

Rasanya Chanyeol kehilangan banyak catatan kebencian yang ingin ia muntahkan pada Baekhyun. Emosinya tak tersulut dengan bagus dan dia tidak ingin seperti geletik kecil petasan yang terkena air.

Dia butuh selayaknya ledakan di Hiroshima-Nagasaki.

Baiklah. Chanyeol menyerah. Dia hanya akan pergi. Dia muak dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau pergi?" Baru beberapa langkah, dan Chanyeol terhenti tanpa mengerti semua yang tengah ia rasakan. "Tidak...minum dul—Eh, mau kemana?"

Baekhyun hanya perlu diam saat Chanyeol menariknya serta ke mobil. Karena dua iris yang menajam itu seolah mengancam jika Baekhyun kembali membuka mulut, kekerasan tak segan menghampirinya.

 **.**

"Ceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama aku tidak bersamamu."

Adalah apa yang Chanyeol katakan saat dia duduk dengan santai di sebuah sofa mewah.

Beberapa menit lalu, Baekhyun sempat berpikir akan membenci Chanyeol dan mengutuknya sebagai lelaki brengsek yang akan menidurinya. Dalam keadaannya yang sedang hamil, sungguh keterlaluan jika lelaki itu memaksa hasratnya dengan menarik Baekhyun ke sebuah aparteman mewah lalu mendesah dalam keegoisannya sebagai seorang dominan.

Tidak.

Chanyeol memang menarik Baekhyun secara paksa. Kiranya setelah itu akan ada pakaian tercerai secara malang. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol yang memperlakukan Baekhyun sedikit lembut dengan mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang sama beserta banyak kantung plastik berisi kotak-kotak susu.

"Ah, ya. Aku pikir kau butuh susu-susu itu untuk kebaikanmu. Aku tidak terlalu suka melihat _milikku_ layu. Kau bisa ambil semua." Chanyeol membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya, bersandar santai pada sofa dengan manik tak berapi-api yang menatap Baekhyun.

 _Dia cukup aneh._

"A-aku..hanya bekerja." Segalanya justru membuat Baekhyun tergugup. Chanyeol yang tenang, bukanlah Chanyeol yang ia kenal selama ini. Tidakkah ini mencurigakan? "Kau..tidak _minum_?"

"Tidak. Aku harus mengurangi alkohol. Ada beberapa hal yang sangat butuh konsentrasiku dan alkohol sama sekali tidak membantu."

Mengangguk sebentar, Baekhyun lantas mencoba tenang untuk mengimbangi Chanyeol yang malam ini nampak seperti manusia dengan emosi normal. "Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain bekerja dan...ya, istirahat."

"Hanya itu?"

"Emm..ya."

Hening itu diam-diam merembet menjadi canggung. Baekhyun hanya bisa memainkan ujung _dress_ -nya dengan kegelisahan sementara Chanyeol menatap dalam keambiguan yang kentara.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan lelaki ini?_

Baekhyun tak begitu ahli mengenai lelaki. Pengalaman tidak menceritakan banyak hal karena memang Baekhyun tertutup untuk lawan jenis.

Tapi Chanyeol, lelaki dengan ketegasan rahang serta ketampanan yang permanen, membuatnya sedikit goyah setelah sebelumnya memasang tameng kebencian yang sama besar.

Baekhyun bahkan belum memulai rencana kebenciannya, Chanyeol telah mendekat terlebih dahulu dengan tubuhnya yang ia buat sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku sangat ingin menciummu?" suara rendah itu bertanya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun memberi tanggapan, Chanyeol lebih dulu mendekatkan wajah dengan sapuan napas menekan sekitar bibir Baekhyun. Decak lidahnya memengaruhi logika, menghanyutkan kesadaran pada dua insan yang tengah berbagi bibir itu dan melupakan jika mereka memiliki sebuah cerita tentang kecewa dan dendam.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam. Kesadarannya seperti mozarela terpanggang dalam oven. Tangannya secara tak sadar mulai mengalung. Meski dia tak cukup berpengalaman mengimbangi cara Chanyeol melahap rakus ciuman basah itu, setidaknya Baekhyun telah berusaha menjadi pengiring yang sepadang agar kenikmatan ini tak Chanyeol nikmati seorang diri.

Kiranya mereka hanya berbagi bibir saja, nyatanya Chanyeol melakukan satu dorongan lebih lembuat dari biasanya dan Baekhyun terkunci dalam penjara dua lengan Chanyeol dalam baringannya di atas sofa.

Tali saliva itu terputus saat Chanyeol menarik diri. Baekhyun terengah untuk oksigen yang sempat kesulitan ia peroleh dan betapa terkesimanya dia melihat sosok Chanyeol sedekat ini.

Ya, dia memang pernah berada dalam kedekatan yang lebih basah. Tapi situasi ini memiliki artian berbeda di mana tak ada paksaan selain keinginan untuk terus saling menebalkan bibir dalam pagutan ciuman.

"Seharusnya aku menyiksamu saat ini. Kau tahu, aku teramat membencimu karena kau diam saat aku dilecehkan." Telunjuk Chanyeol bermain apik; menelusuri liuk tirus dagu Baekhyun dan mengusap bibir ranum itu dengan lembut. "Tapi apa yang sedang ku lakukan sekarang?"

Telunjuk itu terhenti. Tepat di capit bibir Baekhyun yang tak lagi berkuasa atas reflek dengan mengecupnya kecil.

Lalu ketika hening itu kembali mereka peroleh dan Chanyeol kembali menepis jarak untuk menjangkau bibir itu, Baekhyun menahan dengan mata membola.

"Hidungmu berdarah!" pekiknya kecil.

Chanyeol berdecak, mengusak asal merah kental yang keluar dari hidungnya itu untuk selanjutnya menahan dengan sapu tangan yang ia rogoh dari sakunya.

"Kau..baik?" mau tak mau Baekhyun menaruh khawatir. "Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak usah berlebihan. Aku sudah biasa mengalami ini."

Bercak kemerahan itu mengotori kemeja Chanyeol. Perlahan Baekhyun membantu mengusapnya; warna kemerahan itu terlihat _ngeri._

"Kau bilang sudah biasa. Berarti kau menyimpan obat untuk mencegah ini, kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Di rumah. Aku tidak membawanya."

Pria itu lantas bangkit dan melepas kemejanya yang terkena darah.

"Baekhyun,"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku mandi sebentar. Jangan bertindak bodoh untuk kabur atau kau akan menerima kekerasan lebih kejam dari sebelumnya."

Mungkin sekitar 15 menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dengan _bathrope_ melilit tubuh. Baekhyun masih dengan patuh duduk manis di sofa. Tak berani melakukan pergerakan macam-macam karena ia tahu kekerasan yang Chanyeol katakan itu bisa berakibat buruk untuk bayi dalam kandungannya.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang, lelaki itu lantas duduk di dekat Baekhyun dan kembali dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Sudah seharusnya kau patuh seperti ini padaku." Telunjuknya kembali bermain di dagu runcing Baekhyun, memaksa wanita itu diam membeku dengan ketakutan yang menempel kuat.

"C-chanyeol.."

"Hm?"

"Sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini?"

Alis Chanyeol bertaut, lalu senyum licik itu muncul dalam wajahnya yang tenang. "Sampai semua terbalaskan."

"Seburuk itukah diamku kala itu?"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolerir ingatan buruk masa lalu. Pelecehan itu, tindakan keji yang membuatnya hampir ingin mati, Chanyeol ingin mengubur di dasar bumi.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya."

"Membawaku seperti ini, bukankah akan semakin mengingatkanmu?"

"Jadi?"

"Lepaskan aku..."

Chanyeol berdecih, lelaki itu lantas membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memejamkan mata erat. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis, "Nanti. Akan ku lepas setelah aku merasa puas denganmu."

"Chanyeol.."

"Diam, atau aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga kau mati jika mulutmu kembali berbicara."

Ancaman yang benar-benar melumpuhkan keberanian Baekhyun.

Dalam diamnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menelisik lekuk wajah dingin itu. Seharusnya Baekhyun memberontak untuk kebebasan dirinya, bukan patuh tanpa syarat seperti ini.

Chanyeol mungkin kini sudah melanglang buana dalam pejaman mata dalam waktu singkat. Lelaki itu tak membuat satu gerak yang pasti sampai akhirnya dia memiringkan tubuh, mendekap dirinya sendiri erat-erat dan desisan tipis mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau baik? Hm?"

Tangan Baekhyun terulur, menyentuh dahi lelaki itu dan ada hangat yang terasa.

"Kau demam, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya mendesis seadanya. Wajahnya mulai pucat, bibirnya bahkan nampak kering.

"Jangan pergi." Adalah apa yang susah payah Chanyeol katakan saat Baekhyun akan beranjak mengambil sesuatu di dapur. Setidaknya kain dan sebaskom air untuk penanganan deman secara tradisional agar demam Chanyeol tak semakin parah.

Susah payah dia menarik Baekhyun, meminta dalam diam agar Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh dekatnya dalam kesempitan sofa.

Baekhyun sendiri tak membantah. Sekali lagi, dia terlalu patuh untuk kedekatan yang tak berjarak ini hingga dia bisa mencium aroma maskulin Chanyeol.

Degub jantung nyatanya meminta untuk berlari kencang dan Baekhyun tak memiliki alasan yang pasti. Dia memilih diam, terpaku pada keadaan yang mulai menjungkirbalikkan perasaannya pada lelaki ini.

Nyatanya mereka hanya dua orang dewasa tak mengerti bagaimana takdir bekerja. Membiarkan kebencian meraja lela, seharusnya dibarengi dengan kewaspadaan tentang perasaan lain yang lebih mengikat.

Baekhyun sadar, berada dalam dekap lelaki demam ini tidak seharusnya ia lakukan demi sebuah kepedulian. Tak ada kisah apapun yang membenarkan tentang rengkuhan lemah lembut dalam gelap kamar yang belakangan menyimpan tidur malamnya.

Chanyeol sendiri bukan lelaki pujangga. Dia terlalu patuh pada kerasnya keinginan sehingga ketika mendapati fakta jika Baekhyun adalah obat yang ia butuhkan, Chanyeol tak ubahnya kucing malang yang butuh perhatian.

"Biarkan seperti ini." Suaranya serak, "jika ingin pergi tunggu sampai aku benar-benar terlelap."

Dua jantung berdegup cepat dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Tidurlah." Baekhyun melemah, membiarkan tangannya mengusak punggung belakang lelaki itu, "kenapa harus pergi jika aku akan menjagamu."

Hening malam itu menjadi saksi bisu. Manusia mana tahu tentang hati, ada Sang Maha Sempurna yang perlahan membalikkan benci menjadi candu.

Baekhyun tidak pernah sepenuhnya takut akan kebencian Chanyeol karena dia merasa diamnya kala itu memang sebuah kesalahan. Tapi kini ia memiliki satu ketakutan. Ketakutan yang membawa degup jantungnya terpacu kencang kala Chanyeol meringsek kedekatan dalam dekap dadanya.

Bagaimana jika Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyud :** Holla~ akhirnya ter-update juga. Seperti biasa, maaf syekali kalo masih banyak kekurangan dan hal-hal muak lainnya yang ada di FF ini wkwk..

 _Everyday is CHANBAEK day! Yeay~_

Selamat berlebaran yaaaa.. Minal Aidzin Wal Fa Idzin Maaf Lahir Batin. Mohon di maafkan segala kesalahan Ayoung selama ini ya... ^^

FF ini update bareng **Cactus93, Baekhyeol, Hyunrien92** juga kesayang acu si **Incesswati Raisa CHANBAEXO!~** Jangan lupa mampir di lapak mereka juga hehe

Akhir kata, kotak review senantiasa menampung segala animo atau unek-unek atau pendapat kalian dan sudah barang tentu Ayoung baca dan di resapi lalu dijadikan cermin untuk perbaikan. Hehe..

 _Okay,_ salam CHANBAEK IS REALLY REALLY REALLL YA GAESSSS... muaaahhh


	4. Chapter 4

Perkirakan saja ini sebuah kesengitan atas kebencian yang menjadi awal mula. Meski fakta masih abu-abu terungkap, tak ada yang bisa mengelak mengapa dalam kabut kebencian ini justru membuat Chanyeol takut kehilangan.

Mari berbicara tentang eksistensi.

Sejauh ini Chanyeol adalah indikator lelaki sukses yang akan banyak disegani dari segi finansial maupun masalah hati. Rekening tabungan bukan lagi pembicaraan yang menarik karena semua orang tahu seberapa hebat dia bernegosiasi memenangkan tender. Hal itu sebanding dengan gaya hidup yang mewah. Dia kaya, membeli sebuah jam tangan dengan imbuhan 0 lebih dari 6 tak akan membuatnya jatuh miskin. Kekayaannya berbicara tentang banyak hal dengan kepuasan yang tak akan hilang tujuh turunan.

Lalu mari berbicara tentang kehidupan pribadi.

Tak banyak yang tahu bagaimana Chanyeol menyisir lika-liku hati dalam hidupnya. Dia bukan seonggok daging bernama yang memiliki pengalaman. Intensitasnya menenggak alkohol mahal di bar hanya pelepas penat, lebih dari itu dia memiliki catatan buruk tentang ereksi.

Berbagai jenis kemolekan pernah ia lihat. Dari yang berbusana super ketat hingga polos tak berbenang-pun menjamah indera penglihatnya. Lelaki normal akan kesulitan menitih kesabaran jika sudah seperti itu. Nafsu akan membeludak dan hentakan kepuasan itu akan mengiringi malam menuju pagi.

Tapi Chanyeol?

Dia mengakui kelemahannya. Satu hal yang selalu ia sesalkan mengapa semua ini berlabel trauma padahal Chanyeol yakin betul dia baik-baik saja. Dia tak lagi bergantung pada lusuhnya kenangan di gudang sekolah kala itu. Harapan terbesar Chanyeol adalah mampu membangkitkan gairah-gairah tersembunyi yang ingin ia luapkan. Desah dan erangan ingin ia rasakan demi sang ereksi yang masih merasa trauma untuk datang.

Ini sungguh memberatkan. Titik-titik kecil layaknya semut berbaris rapi dalam otaknya menutup segala pikiran tentang sex yang sebenarnya ingin ia raih.

Chanyeol menyerah. Kekayaannya tak mampu membangkitkan apapun dari segi seksual dan dia beralih fokus pada pekerjaan. Pikirnya ini akan berlanjut sampai tak ada batas waktu, nyatanya apapun pasti memiliki ujung dan titik balik yang menyenangkan.

Seandainya Chanyeol tak mengantar hadiah Sehun pada seseorang di bar lusuh itu, Chanyeol tak akan pernah tahu di sana ada yang tiba-tiba membuatnya bergairah. Melihat lekuk tubuh lemah itu saja dia serasa darahnya mendidih. Dan sudah seharusnya Chanyeol berterima kasih pada takdir. Chanyeol seperti melakukan satu tembakan dan mendapatkan dua burung; dia bertemu pusat gairah sekaligus debu masa lalu yang membangkitkan kebenciannya.

Si marga Byun.

Chanyeol akan membalas dendam; itu terlalu klasik.

Katakan Chanyeol ingin bermain sebentar; mari saling menyakiti dan menimbulkan kenangan buruk yang akan dibawa sampai tanah menutup tubuh. Jika sudah sama-sama merasakan luka, ceritakan seberapa sakit luka itu. Bandingkan dengan yang Chanyeol rasakan bertahun-tahun yang lalu sampai saat ini.

.

Sepagi ini di sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota.

Keceriaan sang mentari yang hangat masih tertutup tirai tebal itu kala Baekhyun membuka matanya pertama kali. Sayup dia mencoba mengumpulkan sukma, menjerit pada tiap kesadaran yang masih tercecer untuk ia pungut dalam keterbatasan dirinya dalam ruang gerak.

Satu tangan pelingkar di perutnya, satu yang lain menjadi pengganti bantal hingga semua itu menciptakan sebuah kedekatan pada dada maskulin.

Sekejap, dua kejap.

Brengseknya semua ini terlalu manis saat Baekhyun tahu di mana dia kini berada. Proteksi yang melingkar di perutnya menumbuhkan fakta baru jika sedang ada yang berbagi selimut dengannya.

Baekhyun ingin bergerak; menjauhkan tubuhnya tapi tak tega mengusik ketenangan yang ada di pejaman lelaki ini. Jadilah dia berdiam diri, menatap dada yang berbalut kemeja putih dengan kerjapan yang sangat canggung.

"Selamat pagi.."

Untuk Baekhyun, kah?

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun."

Serius itu untuk Baekhyun?

Bariton yang mengucapkan selamat pagi itu mulai merecoki kesadaran. Tidakkah ini keterlaluan jika mimpi indah terus terjadi saat Baekhyun benar-benar sudah sadar dari tidurnya?

Selimut itu dinaikkan, Baekhyun semakin ditarik dalam kedekatan yang terlalu ambigu jika Chanyeol yang melakukan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Seingatnya, semalam Baekhyun hanya menyeka deman Chanyeol dengan kompresan air di handuk kecil dan tertidur begitu saja di samping lelaki itu.

"Sudah bangun, kan?"

Tubuhnya di jauhkan. Saat itu Baekhyun bersitatap dengan mata yang masih berusaha mencari kesadaran setelah tidur lelapnya usai.

"I-iya.."

"Bagus." Lalu Baekhyun kembali dipeluk, di masukkan dalam dekap dada yang sangat lapang. "Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun cepat karena ini hari minggu."

Yakinlah jika Baekhyun hanya sejumput kehidupan yang sempat merasa dirinya tak begitu berguna. Tapi ketika Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan pagi itu, tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi besar untuk menyimpulkan jika dia bisa menjadi nyaman untuk bukaan pertama mata pagi seorang manusia.

Sangat membahagiakan.

Desakan halus perasaan itu membuat darah berdesir. Baekhyun dipaksa untuk menikmati tiap gelenyar menyenangkan situasi pagi ini dengan meninggalkan kebencian di laci paling bawah pendirian sosok Park Chanyeol.

"Semalam kau demam." Baekhyun membuka suara, bercicit ragu tapi tetap terucap sekalipun hanya Chanyeol tanggapi dengan dehaman saja. "Apa sekarang sudah lebih baik?"

"Aku memiliki daya tahan tubuh cukup bagus. Demam tak akan bertahan lama."

Rintik kecanggungan mulai melingkup kesadaran. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti mengapa Chanyeol berbuat seperti ini setelah beberapa malam di belakang dia cukup tega. Tapi dia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak, fakta menuntunnya untuk mengikuti apa kata hati. Dan hatinya berkata untuk menikmati ini sebagai surga kecil di pagi hari.

Entah akan bertahan berapa lama situsi ini. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol terlalu pasrah pada kenikmatan yang merambat pada kenyamanan. Mereka tak berniat memisahkan diri, dasar apapun tak mampu mengalahkan hati yang sedang berbicara dalam degub jantung yang indah.

.

Riuh tepuk tangan itu mengakhiri acara wisuda di salah satu Universitas di New York. Tawa gembira teriring oleh kebanggaan atas gelar baru yang didapat setelah sekian lama menempuh lika-liku sebagai mahasiswa.

Sehun berada di baris terdepan. Selepas mengucap selamat pada beberapa kerabatnya, dia mengampiri Luhan yang terlalu berlebihan dengan wajah bangganya. Maksud Sehun, Luhan bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana kegigihan Sehun dan kebetulan datang ke acara wisuda ini tanpa ada persetujuan. Tidakkah seharusnya Luhan bersikap biasa saja? Terlebih sekarang wanita itu lebih berani dengan mengusak kepala Sehun beserta serentetan ucapan selamat terucap dari bibirnya.

"Hadiah apa yang ingin kau dapatkan dariku, hm? _Noona_ akan memberikan segalanya."

Decak remeh itu keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Kalau begitu, aku mau pacarku ada di sini."

Kini giliran Luhan yang berdecih. Lipstik merahnya yang provokatif itu meliuk indah di atas bibirnya yang tipis menyenangkan, "Astaga, anak kecil mana boleh pacaran? Nanti ibu marah."

Dari segi tinggi badan sudah terlihat siapa yang kecil. Luhan serta merta mengucapkan hal itu seolah lupa jika tubuhnya tak akan terlihat sangat jenjang dan proposional jika _heels_ itu tak membantu. Dari sana saja sudah terlihat siapa yang sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut anak kecil.

"Ku traktir makan saja, bagaimana? Tapi aku tidak tahu tempat yang bagus. Kau yang tunjukkan, _okay?_ "

Luhan tak butuh persetujuan apapun karena ia lebih memilih langsung melingkarkan tangan di lengan Sehun dan berjalan tanpa beban menuju tempat parkir.

Keberadaan mereka perlahan menarik perhatian, sosok Luhan dengan kemolekan yang ia pastikan tampak menyenangkan tengah bersanding dengan Sehun yang acuh dalam tegak tubuhnya. Seiring keberadaan mereka yang menyita perhatian, Luhan terpaku pada sosok 2 meter di hadapannya yang tengah bercengkerama dengan beberapa orang.

Bahasa tubuhnya yang semula terasa biasa riang menggandeng Sehun perlahan melemah. Tidak sampai tumbang, hanya saja Luhan terasa lumpuh dengan sosok yang susah payah ia buang bukan karena kebencian, melainkan takdir yang menjebak mereka untuk berpisah.

"Luhan?" suara Sehun membuyarkan beberapa material yang membuat Luhan terpaku. Wanita itu lantas mencoba mencerna kebobrokan logikanya oleh cinta yang hampir 10 tahun terjadi.

Melepas bukan sesuatu yang mudah, dan Luhan berusaha menghindar agar tak lagi terjun ke kubang hatinya. Tapi lelaki itu, pemilik senyum yang sudah Luhan hapal siang dan malam bagaimana kemanisannya, justru berbalik dengan menyebut nama Luhan sedemikian sendu seperti sedia kala.

"Lulu."

 _Panggilan itu._

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sedikit terlonjak dengan suara Chanyeol dari arah belakangnya, Baekhyun lantas kembali berfokus pada potongan wortel yang berhasil ia temukan di kulkas Chanyeol.

"Hanya sup. Aku lapar."

Suasana pagi yang begitu canggung. Meski tirai sudah terbuka dan kehangatan matahari mulai merambat masuk, pagi ini masih terasa dingin dengan intensitas yang tak terduga. Tatapan tajam Chanyeol menjadi penyebab terbesar mengapa Baekhyun mengeratkan apron di tubuhnya, membuat seolah dia tidak diperkenankan bergerak seujung kuku atau Chanyeol akan semakin menghunus pisau dingin padanya.

Beberapa saat lalu di ranjang tak bersuara itu, mereka saling mengerat dalam pelukan tanpa alasa. Tapi sekarang, kesadaran Chanyeol seperi kembali pada dirinya yang dingin dan kejam.

"A-apa aku berbuat salah?"

Baekhyun punya banyak nyali untuk bertanya, tapi setelah itu ia harus banyak berdoa untuk keselamatannya karena tahu betul dia tak bisa berkuasa jika Chanyeol mulai mengungkit dendam.

"A-aku akan membersihkan ini setelah selesai. A-aku lapar, jadi ku pikir aku bisa meminjam bahan makanan milikmu. Nanti akan ku ganti." Cicitnya terlalu lemah, tapi hanya itu yang bisa lakukan dan semoga Chanyeol bisa selesai dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Jika memang salah, katakan. Baekhyun akan memperbaiki karena ia tidak ingin tersakiti demi kehidupan dalam kandungannya. Tapi jika ditelisik, kesalahan apa yang Baekhyun perbuat? Terlepas dari dendam itu, dia tak melakukan apapun yang merugikan Chanyeol secara finansial ataupun lainnya.

Tak sedikitpun tanggapan yang Chanyeol keluarkan atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu intens memandang dan perlahan mengecilkan keberanian Baekhyun sampai ujung kuku.

Lalu ketika makanan di atas kompor itu selesai dan Baekhyun berniat membawanya pada tempat yang tak terjamah tatapan Chanyeol, tubuhnya terkungkung oleh dua lengan kekar di sisi kanan dan kiri saat ia berbalik. Napasnya sontak tercekat, matanya terbelalak, tetapi hidungnya yang terlalu sensitif mulai merusak suasana hanya karena aroma maskulin yang tercium cukup kuat. Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya mulai menyusun aliansi, terlebih detak jantungnya yang terlalu bertempo dan sedikit sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Jemari kokoh itu menarik dagu runcing Baekhyun. Hembus napas beraroma _mint_ mulai menyapu sekitar pipi dan kesadaran Baekhyun mulai dipertaruhkan. Dia mencoba untuk mengelak, tetapi libido yang belakangan muncul seperti setan mulai mengacau dengan membuat matanya terpejam dan menikmati tiap sapuan napas itu.

"Aku suka caramu memejamkan mata seperti ini."

Cara Chanyeol mengatakannya sungguh indah. Lambaian itu hadir seiring dengan kebasahan yang terjadi di bibir dan aroma _mint_ itu terasa nyata di lidah.

Pergerakannya sangat lambat, namun racun yang terkandung terlalu memabukkan hingga Baekhyun tak pernah bisa mengelak libido itu membuncah dalam balasan sentuhan. Dua tangannya yang kurus mulai berani melingkar di sekitar leher, bibirnya yang tak berpengalaman mencoba untuk memberi imbal balik dengan lumatan-lumatan di bibir bawah Chanyeol.

Peraduan ini berada di batas kesadaran; yang semula hanya saling melumat, kini ada yang lebih bertindak jauh dengan mengusik kancing kemeja putih Baekhyun dan meremas surga-surga dunia yang tersembunyi di dalam sana.

Erangan tipis itu keluar saat bibir tak lagi saling membelit. Pijatan yang konstan dilakukan tengah dibarengi oleh usikan kuku di jari telunjuk pada bagian kecoklatan yang mulai mencuat.

Ditekan, ditarik dengan dua jari menyerupai sebuah gunting, dan sesekali kepala itu menunduk penuh perjuangan hanya untuk membiarkan bibirnya menikmati bongkahan serupa puding tapi ini lebih nikmat. Bekas-bekas perah yang terlihat menjadi bukti jika Chanyeol adalah _seniman_ dalam situasi ini. Dia mengukir jejak kemerahan, membuat Baekhyun bersenandung dalam desah yang erotis, serta meraba pada bagian-bagian lainnya yang terasa sangat halus.

Baekhyun sendiri mulai kehilangan jiwa. Dia melayang dengan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah bisa ia duga akan semenyenangkan ini. Tangannya yang tak melakukan apapun kini berani meremas rambut Chanyeol. Sesekali ia akan mengerang kala gigitan itu terasa sakit bercampur nikmat. Tapi Baekhyun memilih melupakan kesakitan ketika kenikmatan itu membuatnya puas.

Selesai dengan ukiran kemerahan itu, Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuh. Dia terlalu candu dengan tarikan pada dagu Baekhyun; membuatnya memiliki intensitas pandangan lebih dekat pada wanita yang bibirnya sudah basah dan mata yang masih terpejam. Tak banyak detik yang ia butuhkan, bibir Baekhyun mulai ia jangkau dalam satu gerak kilat dan akan menjadi semakin dalam andai saja Baekhyun tak berniat untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

Matanya membola, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan keterkejutan itu terasa lengkap kala napas Baekhyun turut tercekat.

Menelisik ke belakang, ekspresi Chanyeol nampak berkebalikan dengan Baekhyun. Dia terlalu santai untuk ukuran seorang anak lelaki yang tertangkap basah hampir menggumulu wanita di dalam apartemen pribadinya.

"Ada apa ibu kemari?"

 _Ibu?_

Wanita yang Chanyeol panggil itu sama tenangnya dengan Chanyeol—seakan sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang hampir Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Bersama dengan ketukan sepatunya yang mahal, Nyonya Park duduk santai di sofa dan melambaikan senyum bijak yang sebenarnya memiliki artian lain. Sanggul rambutnya hampir setinggi kesombongan yang terlihat dari caranya menatap Baekhyun.

"Ada tamu rupanya. Kenapa tidak di kenalkan pada Ibu?"

Chanyeol hanya berdecak, dia lantas membantu Baekhyun membenarkan pakaiannya dan berjalan acuh menuju sofa.

"Dia bukan kolektor tas mewah seperti ibu."

"Berkenalan tidak harus berdasar pada tas mewah, Chanyeol. Ibu juga ingin tahu siapa saja yang sedang kau _permainkan._ "

Segaris senyum Nyonya Park benar-benar menyiutkan nyali Baekhyun. Apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menunduk dan meratapi kakinya yang tak beralas. Aroma sup yang sempat membuatnya kelaparan tak lagi menggoda dan mengganti semua itu dengan kemualan yang parah.

Baekhyun segera berlari masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Chanyeol, menuntaskan semua yang ia rasakan setiap pagi tanpa pernah tahu kini Nyonya Park membola sempurna dengan semua itu.

"Bisa jelaskan?" tuntunya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku menghamilinya." Sangat singkat; mungkin sedikit kurang sopan tapi Chanyeol tahu betul apa yang ia utarakan.

Katakan ini bentuk perisai untuk melawan ibunya. Perjodohan sialan itu hampir tiap hari diungkit dan Chanyeol hampir berada di titik tergila dengan obsesi ibunya.

"A-apa?"

"Ibu pasti pernah mengalami _Morning Sickness_ —ya, itu yang sedang Baekhyun rasakan."

"Jadi namanya Baekhyun?"

"Ya, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku berniat menggantinya menjadi Park Baekhyun."

Chanyeol rasa dia mulai berbakat membuat Ibunya darah tinggi. Entah mengapa semua itu membuatnya puas karena baru kali ini Ibunya nampak kurang suka jika ada yang membantah keinginannya.

"Ibu pikir kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Ibu akan pulang, jika kegilaanmu sudah selesai mari berbicara tentang pernikahan dengan Luhan."

Tas jinjing berwarna jingga itu kembali di tenteng keluar oleh Nyonya Park dengan perasaan kesal yang terselubung. Dalam hati sudah banyak umpatan yang membara, hanya saja Nyonya Park memiliki semacam _anger control_ yang bagus hingga masih terlihat sangat elegan di atas riasannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia tersenyum puas dengan jawaban-jawaban singkatnya hingga sang Ibu tak lebih dari 10 menit datang kemari.

"Oh? Ibumu sudah pulang?" wanita yang mengalami mual pagi hari itu sudah selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi. Di kemejanya nampak beberapa kebasahan, sudah bisa dipastikan terkena percikan air saat membersihkan muntahan.

"Dia hanya ingin memastikan aku masih bernapas atau tidak."

Baekhyun menunduk pada kemejanya yang tengah menjadi pusat tatapan Chanyeol. Sepasang mata elang itu menelisik cukup tajam hingga Baekhyun sontak menutup tubuhnya dengan tangan.

"A-aku akan membereskan dapur." Langkah canggung itu membawa Baekhyun kembali menuju ke dapur, meringkas apapun yang sempat tak terbersihkan dan Chanyeol memilih masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol yang nampaknya sedang mandi, Baekhyun melepas napas berat dengan memijit pelipisnya yang sempat terasa sakit.

"Hampir saja." Gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun mengusak perutnya yang memang belum nampak besar, melepas kebahagiaan sebagai seorang ibu yang harus berjuang dengan _morning sickness_ di awal-awal kehamilan. Sekalipun masa depan belum tahu akan berjalan seperti apa, tapi keberadaan bayi ini menjadi tolak ukur bagaimana Baekhyun harus menata hidup selanjutnya.

Baekhyun mungkin akan berakhir menjadi buah bibir masyarakat; memiliki anak tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan. Hatinya sudah terlalu kuat dengan hal itu dan dia percaya tak akan ada kegundahan saat telinganya harus mendengar buai pedas orang-orang. Tapi satu hal yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak sekarang; bagaimana kelak anak ini bertanya siapa ayahnya?

Secara biologis Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol adalah ayah dari anak yang ada dalam kandungannya. Hanya saja tidak menampik kemungkinan pertanggungjawaban atau pengakuan itu akan mustahil terjadi. Baekhyun paham betul ini semua terjadi bukan karena mereka menginginkan, melainkan dendam yang entah bagaimana lagi harus mendeskripsikannya.

"Tenang, sayang. Ibu akan berjuang bagaimanapun keadaannya."

 **Drrt!**

Menoleh pada getar yang ada di meja tamu, Baekhyun melihat layar ponsel Chanyeol menunjukkan kontak 'Ibu' sebagai panggilan masuk.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar, mengatakan jika ada panggilan masuk dari ibunya.

"Angkat saja. Katakan aku sedang bercinta denganmu!"

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan laki-laki ini? Perkataannya sungguh tidak mencerminkan kekerasan dirinya saat bertaruh dendam pada Baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun menekan warna hijau di layar ponsel itu, "H-halo."

" _Berikan pada Chanyeol."_ Terdengar sangat dingin.

"C-chanyeol sedang mandi."

" _Kalau begitu bawakan kunci mobil_ _ku_ _yang ada di meja. Aku ada di luar."_

"B-baik."

Hanya membawakan kunci mobil saja, kan? Baekhyun menyiapkan diri sedemikian hingga tak akan ada hal-hal buruk. Perbandingannya hanya 1 banding seribu; satu untuk keselamatan dirinya dan seribu untuk hal-hal buruk tentang keberadaan Baekhyun di apartemen Chanyeol.

Sekelumit doa terucap dalam hati saat Baekhyun keluar apartemen dan melihat wanita yang melahirkan Chanyeol itu berdiri di dekat _lift._ Degub jantungnya menemui percepatan yang sangat parah; telapak tangan dan kaki mulai memucat karena ini terasa lebih dingin dari musim salju.

"Ku beritahu," wanita paruh baya itu kerkelakar setelah kunci yang Baekhyun serahkan ia rebut. Alisnya meninggi, air muka penuh kebencian itu menghunus Baekhyun dengan ketakutan jikalau setelah ini dia akan ditelan mentah-mentah. "Chanyeol terlahir dari keluarga yang terhormat. Jika jalang sepertimu merusak kehormatan keluarga kami, ku pastikan seumur hidup aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang."

Apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain terdiam? Dia ada dalam hidup Chanyeol karena sebuah dendam yang masih lelaki itu simpan. Kulit tubuhnya tak menginginkan adanya sentuhan apalagi sampai sperma membuahi telur dalam rahimnya. Dan dia yang menerima semua ini?

Sejak Nyonya Park berlalu dengan ancamannya itu, Baekhyun menegaskan diri jika tak akan pernah ada lagi celahnya untuk berbahagia. Memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol tak ubahnya karpet penuh duri yang akan membuatnya mati perlahan. Elakan perasaan itu ia paksa sangat jauh, jangan pernah lagi singgah dan mengharap untuk secuil balasan apalagi kebahagiaan jika ancaman terburuk adalah upahnya.

Kakinya tak lagi dingin. Meski tak ada alas saat kembali menapak ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun mati kutu dan tak akan membuat sisa hidupnya sia-sia jika perasaannya mengancam kebahagiaan. Biarkan dia kembali; mengais kehidupan yang tak pernah seindah bunga di musim semi bersama si kecil yang akan ia jaga dengan nyawanya.

.

Puncak yang Baekhyun mengerti saat ini adalah dirinya yang tetap beradi di garis kebodohan. Otak dan hatinya tidak waras; sama-sama termakan buaian perasaan yang sempat melambung hanya karena satu pagi di atas ranjang yang menghangat.

Pada dasarnya Baekhyun tersusun dari material yang selalu berharap. Pandangan jangka panjangnya tak pernah sejalan dengan fakta yang kian memberontak dalam kebenaran dunia.

Apalagi sekarang? Ringkihan hatinya terbawa dalam arus air mata dengan lelehan maskara menjijikkan hanya karena hinaan tak berperkemanusiaan.

Goresan luka di hatinya sempat membuat kehidupan di dalam perut menjadi tak nyaman. Beberapa kali Baekhyun tumbang dengan tenaga yang hampir menyentuh angka nol sedang kehidupan butuh ia lanjutkan.

Tidakkah dia terbiasa dengan cacian?

Ya. Dulu Baekhyun sangat terbiasa. Tapi kini dia sedikit jauh memiliki rasa sakit saat perasaannya dikatakan tak pantas jika itu disandingkan dengan Chanyeol.

Baiklah, dari segi finansial mereka berdua sudah sangat rumpang. Tebalnya isi dompet jangan lagi diperdebatkan; beruntung ada beberapa uang koin yang masih bersedia menjaga dompet Baekhyun. Sedang Chanyeol? Dia tak pernah berpikir dua kali saat membeli satu loyang pizza dan hanya satu potong yang ia nikmati. Selebihnya ia sumbangkan pada lalat kelaparan yang mungkin saja bisa dibagi pada keluarga lalat lainnya.

Segi-segi yang lain juga mulai menunjukkan kerumpangan hingga kata 'tak pantas' sudah sewajarnya tersemat pada perasaan Baekhyun. Tapi hatinya seolah bertekad baja; terlalu kebal pada cacian hingga tetap meneruskan gelembung cinta pada Park Chanyeol.

"Melamun saja." Alex menyenggol tangan Baekhyun yang tengah termangu di meja bar. "Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Menggeleng kecil, Baekhyun lantas memeluk loyang yang baru ia gunakan untuk mengantar minuman. "Tidak, Alex. Terima kasih."

"Kau terlihat sedikit pucat."

"Itu karena aku tidak memakai bedak dengan benar."

"Berpengaruh, ya?"

"Tentu saja, Alex." Dagunya di topang di atas meja tinggi yang menjadi khas sebuah bar. Bising yang tercipta tak pelak turut larut dalam random pikiran Baekhyun mengenai hidupnya. Bukan lagi pada perasaan, melainkan si calon jabang bayi yang tak bisa terus diajak hidup seperti ini.

"Baek," Alex kembali menyenggol tangan Baekhyun. Dagunya ia lempar ke arah belakang, menunjuk pada satu eksistensi tinggi menjulang yang bertatap tajam pada keberadaan Baekhyun malam ini.

Desah napas keluar sebagai perasaan jengah. Baru saja selesai dengan segala atribut hati yang tak mungkin bisa untuk berbalas, kini Baekhyun dipaksa terjun dalam kubangan rasa yang semakin dalam sekalipun Chanyeol itu iblis berwujud manusia.

Tangan Baekhyun ditarik, tak begitu keras tapi cukup dingin dengan gunda gulana yang meresap.

Chanyeol tak menampakkan secara nyata di wajahnya; lelaki itu bersembunyi di balik topeng dingin padahal dia sendiri memiliki rasa lega melihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi dari apartemenku?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis sebentar, kemudian berusaha melepas tarikan tangan itu dengan senyum seadanya yang ia miliki.

"Tidak ada yang mengijinkan. Hanya saja aku tidak pantas berada di sana."

"Dendamku belum selesai."

Chanyeol kembali berbicara tentang dendam. Sejumput kekecewaan menjadi efek dari pembicaraan itu hingga membuat Baekhyun tertampar oleh fakta jika keberadaannya hanya sebagai pelampiasan dendam di masa lalu. Tidak lebih.

"Lakukan setelah aku selesai bekerja."

Kaki jenjang berbalut _heels_ itu melangkah pergi. Tak peduli bagaimana Chanyeol merasa dihina dengan pengabaian Baekhyun yang terlalu mahal.

Sebelumnya wanita itu hanya mengunci diri dan memilih berpasrah pada apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Tapi sekarang terlalu berani menunjukkan penolakan saat Chanyeol benar-benar butuh penjelasan mengapa Baekhyun pergi dari apartemen.

Kesibukan bar membuat Chanyeol menahan diri. Dia tak memaksa, lebih memilih duduk di salah satu sudut dengan intimidasi pandangan yang mengawasi.

Pekerjaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini tak pelak mulai menumbuhkan perasaan jengah pada Chanyeol. Wanita itu memang hanya mengantarkan minuman, tapi tangan-tangan terkutuk dari pelanggan terkadang mencuri kesempatan untuk memegang kulit Baekhyun dengan pikiran erotis. Baekhyun sendiri segera menghindar, setelah pesanan disampaikan ia akan pergi dan mengantarkan pesanan lainnya.

Kesabaran masih ada di batas wajar, tapi eratan geram tangan Chanyeol mulai merujuk pada ketidaksukaan atas apa yang menjadi miliknya tengah disentuh oleh orang lain.

Puncaknya adalah saat Baekhyun mengantarkan minuman di meja dekat lantai dansa. Terlihat dua orang lelaki yang memeliki setengah kesadaran mencoba menarik Baekhyun di antara mereka. Tangan-tangan laknat itu berusaha mengoyak pakaian Baekhyun, menerobos pada kulit pucat itu untuk kepuasan yang ditimbulkan oleh alkohol.

Baekhyun tentu menolak, tapi dia tak cukup kuat saat satu di antara mereka mulai menindih tubuhnya dan menyusup pada perpotongan leher. Lidah itu akan merasakan kulit Baekhyun, mengukir kemerahan yang kentara sebelum akhirnya satu pukulan telak menjadi titik balik ini semua.

Tubuh Baekhyun ditarik, terpenjara dari tegap seorang lelaki dengan aroma maskulin yang tak asing lagi. Sangat kentara bagaimana sepasang mata elang itu menarik kemarahan, semut bahkan tak berani menantang karena tiap pukulan dari kepal tangan itu terluat kuat kandungan kemarahannya.

Keadaan yang hingar oleh musik mendadak berubah menjadi jeritan. Meja-meja yang tertata rapi tak lagi nampak setelah Chanyeol melempar tubuh lelaki mabuk itu. Jika saja Baekhyun tak segera menghentikan dengan ketakutan di wajahnya, mungkin malaikat harus cepat-cepat datang untuk mengambil nyawa dua orang itu.

"Kumohon berhenti.."

Rintihan air mata di pipi tirus itu menghentikan segalanya. Chanyeol belum begitu sadar mengapa Baekhyun yang lemah kini menjadi perisai kemarahannya. Kepalan tangannya bisa ia lepas ketika Baekhyun memohon dalam rintihan yang menyayat hati.

Satu tarikan berhasil membuat Baekhyun pasrah ketika Chanyeol membawanya keluar. Entah akan ada hal buruk apalagi, Baekhyun hanya tahu dia harus banyak berdoa mengenai keselamatannya.

Chanyeol mungkin kesal karena Baekhyun merusak momentum kemarahannya. Bisa saja setelah ini Baekhyun yang akan hancur, tulangnya akan patah dan tubuhnya tercabik oleh kemarahan yang membuncah.

Namun ketika dia dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil dan Chanyeol meringsek menuju leher Baekhyun, cuitan ketakutan itu hanya angin lalu. Tidak ada kemarahan apalagi pukulan yang melukai fisik. Lelaki itu terdiam di sana, pada hembus napas kesal yang tertahan tapi tak akan ia luapkan.

"Di mana mereka menyentuhmu?"

 _Ini bukan mimpi, kan?_

Satu kecupan halus mengenai kulit leher Baekhyun.

"Katakan, di mana saja mereka menyentuh milikku."

 _Milik-ku?_

"Biar aku menghilangkannya. Biar aku yang menghapus sentuhan orang-orang bodoh itu karena menyentuhmu."

Kemudian kecupan panjang mulai mengiringi tiap sentuhan di sekitar lengan ringkih Baekhyun; semakin turun ke bawah hingga tautan tangan itu Chanyeol yang memulainya. Ringkih dan dingin; menyusup dalam kalbu yang entah mengapa mulai melembut karena wajah tak berdosa wanita ini.

Acap kali Chanyeol berdebat jika bukan seperti ini dendam yang ingin ia balaskan. Tapi semua berbelok dengan liku yang menjurus pada ujung jurang keteguhannya untuk berbalik mengasihi Baekhyun dalam pelukan lembut. Rambutnya yang hitam lebat terbelai, harum yang menyusup seakan menjadi faktor pendorong lainnya agar Chanyeol menyerah dengan semua ini.

"Jangan biarkan siapapun menyentuhmu. Kau milikku. Selamanya seperti itu."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyud :** hallooooooo udah berapa abad ga update? Wkwk.. nah ini chapter nulisnya perjuangan setelah mengahalau WB ke segitiga bermuda heuheu.. yaa.. bisanya cuma up segini, diterima ya. Kotak review minta dibelai manjah nih gaes wkwk

Muahh...


	5. Chapter 5

**Cold Water**

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

Pertama, Sehun hanya sekelibat kehidupan yang berikrar tak akan mengusik Luhan, si manusia alkohol yang sudah menenggak banyak bir. Dia bukan seorang yang vocal menyuarakan larangan, atau bahkan kritikan pada Luhan tentang seberapa kuat kesadarannya masih bisa diajak berkompromi. Tapi menebak dari semua itu, Sehun rasa dia akan berandil besar menjadi pahlawan 'paksa' jikalau perempuan mungil berbalut dress merah ini tumbang.

Itu sudah pasti.

Cara bicaranya sudah melumer tak jelas. Otaknya tak lagi sinkron tapi dia masih menyisakan kesadaran yang ajaib untuk menenggak alkoholnya.

"Aku benci lelaki itu."

Lalu yang kedua.

Sehun tak pernah tahu bagaimana menjadi seorang pendengar, apalagi dari pembicara yang mabuk seperti ini. Urusan asmara bukan dia ahlinya. Lagipula Sehun tak memiliki banyak pengalaman karena memiliki Kyungsoo menjadi pembuka yang epik untuk kisah cintanya.

Begini. Kronologinya sangat klasik.

Luhan bertemu sang mantan kekasih dan merasa kacau seketika karena cintanya belum selesai.

Jika memang belum selesai, mengapa tak dilanjutkan? Mereka terlalu rumit menyusun perpisahan dan terlalu buruk dengan ego _akan baik-baik saja._ Nyatanya?

 _Oh, shit!_

Goblet kesekian yang Luhan tuang alkohol itu Sehun sahut. Ia menghabiskan tanpa sisa dan mulai bosan dengan keluguan Luhan soal hati. Setelah ini Chanyeol mungkin akan marah besar ada keributan seputar patah hati yang terjadi di bar pribadi yang ada di flat. Sehun tahu, Chanyeol tak pernah rela tempat ini rusuh oleh hal apapun. Tapi dia juga tak memiliki alasan untuk membela. Jadi, biar saja seperti ini _toh_ Chanyeol sedang berada jauh di sana.

 _Dasar wanita!_ Begitu umpatnya dalam hati.

"Aku membencinya."

Ketahuilah itu sudah hampir 30 kali dikatakan oleh Luhan.

"Dia itu brengsek…." Kepalanya terantuk di atas beja bar, "….tapi aku mencintainya."

Kerumitan ini akan semakin panjang. Balok yang mulanya hanya ada satu kini memecah layaknya amoeba; susunanannya akan rumit dan Sehun bukan orang seperti itu.

Botol kesekian yang Luhan ambil, isinya mentah-mentah Sehun telan hingga tak bersisa. Daripada mendengar kisah patah hati, alkohol ini jauh lebih indah. Anggap saja Sehun sedang _random,_ dia memiliki pemikiran layaknya binatang berubah warna tubuh.

"Seharusnya dia menjadi suamiku. Brengsek sialan yang mencintaiku itu, dia seharusnya jadi suamiku."

Dunia mungkin mulai goyah. Kesadaran Sehun sudah terenggut buruknya alkohol dan dia merasa Luhan jauh lebih buruk. Pernyataannya tak begitu masuk akal. Katanya brengsek, tapi ingin dinikahi.

 _Orang mabuk memang mengerikan!_ Batin Sehun dengan tawanya yang _random_.

"Kau tahu, bocah" Luhan sedikit terseok saat tiba-tiba berdiri, dua tangannya mencengkerang krah kemeja Sehun dan menarik layaknya seorang preman, "dia selalu menciumku seperti ini."

Lipstik kerahnya yang kontroversi sukses menyapu belah bibir Sehun. Lumatannya terasa memabukkan seperti alkohol yang ia telan. Perlahan Luhan mendecakkan lidah, melingkarkan tangan di sekitar leher Sehun dan dia tersihir di bawah alam sadar tentang kenikmatan bibir ini.

Pada dasarnya mereka adalah sekecap hidup dengan memori yang lumpuh tak permanen. Sebait kesadaran hanya omong kosong. Saat keduanya terbuai, ciuman itu semakin dalam dan melewati batas wajar.

Dress merah yang membelit mulai terasa mengganggu. Secuil gairah mematik api nafsu untuk membakarnya secara besar-besaran. Tangan mulai merambat pada paha, kaki menuntun untuk masuk dalam ruang gelap yang berada di dekat bar kecil itu. Gelayut panas mulai terasa, terlebih kesadaran sedang tidak pada tempatnya dan mereka menyukai sentuhan di bawah alam sadar itu.

Ciuman kasar itu lantas berpindah kuasa. Sehun menyapu bersih bibir Luhan dan menghambat oksigen untuk masuk. Persetan dengan profil Luhan yang ia kenal sebagai calon istri Chanyeol. Dia sedang buta, gelap di ruangan ini sebanding dengan pengaruh alkohol yang ada di diri mereka.

Purnama di luar sana merasa ini akan menjadi jalan yang berbeda. Tak berani mengusik, apalagi sekedar memperingatkan jika mereka perlu menggunakan pengaman saat hentakan akan Sehun mulai.

.

.

"Sudah pagi."

Baekhyun tak pandai mengucap kata manis di pagi hari. Dia dan segala jajaran kegugupan itu terlalu kaku, apalagi keberadaannya sedang ada di bawah kukungan lengan yang membelit pinggang.

Pagi pertama dengan lancangnya mendebar tiap ruang jantung Baekhyun. Sekelibat perasaan _ngilu_ yang mengasikkan itu menggerakkan tangan pada eksistensi di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi." Suaranya masih serak, matanya belum bisa terbuka sempurna di antara sinar surya yang malu-malu mengintip dari jendela.

Keadaan pagi yang dingin ini mempererat pelukan. Baekhyun dibawa mendekat pada tubuh Chanyeol dan terlalu sulit bernapas normal saat kegugupan semakin merajalela.

Ragu-ragu Baekhyun mengusak puncak kepala Chanyeol; takut akan disingkap kasar dan itu membuatnya menumpuk rasa _ngeri_ pada sosok tak tertebak di hadapannya ini.

Lalu ketika reaksi yang Baekhyun takutkan itu tak sedikitpun berbuah kenyataan, dia terjerumus dalam rasa candu untuk terus mengusak kepala Chanyeol lalu turun di pipi.

"Kau..tidak kerja?"

"Tidak."

"Ah? Emm..kantormu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan jatuh miskin jika tidak datang sekali. Kau tenang saja."

"A-akan kubuatkan makanan, kalau begitu."

"Nanti dulu." Tubuh Baekhyun ditahan, Chanyeol meringkas sisa jarak untuk menyeruak dalam ceruk leher Baekhyun dan menghirup kenyamanan sebanyak mungkin. "Aku tidak terbiasa makan pagi."

Baekhyun membatu, diam pada tempatnya kala kedekatan ini seperti mimpi.

"K-ku buatkan susu."

"Nanti saja. Terlalu pagi untuk membuat perutku terisi. Aku akan memintanya jika aku mau, oke?"

Bolehkah Baekhyun menyebut ini sebagai pagi yang indah? Ayolah, kicau burung saja bebas dikatakan merdu mengapa keadaan ini tidak boleh dikatakan indah?

Kebisuan itu merintik seperti hujan. Rasanya sungguh damai, terlebih mereka merasa nyaman pada rengkuhan masing-masing hingga tak berniat menjauh. Baekhyun sendiri seperti tersihir, dia lantas turut mengusak punggung Chanyeol dan berani menyuarakan kejujuran dari bibirnya.

"Kemarin kau sangat membenciku."

"Kemarin aku justru menyelamatkanmu dari orang-orang bodoh yang akan melukaimu."

"Kau seperti ingin membuatku mati mengenaskan."

"Aku masih memiliki hasrat itu, omong-omong."

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

"Mana yang akan kau pilih. Menghunusku dengan pisau atau mencekikku secara sadis?"

Lelaki itu terdiam. Baekhyun membodohkan dirinya sendiri, bibirnya tak berfilter hingga pertanyaan konyol itu muncul dan mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang memikirkan cara lain yang lebih sadis.

"Aku terlihat seperti pembunuh, ya?"

"Eh," Baekhyun mendongak, beradu pandang dengan si lelaki bangun tidur dan menemukan kesedihan di sana. Hatinya tercubit, merasa tak suka dengan raut itu dan ia terburu meralat dengan gelengan kecil. "Jangan diingat, okay? Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Katakan," dagu Baekhyun ditarik, sapuan napas yang tenang itu semakin terasa dan menggelitik hati kecil Baekhyun untuk tak sungkan menarik senyumnya, "aku tidak masalah."

Kemudian yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun lebih luwes mengambil rengkuhan dengan menarik leher Chanyeol mendekat, mencium keningnya dengan ujung hidung saling menempel lalu mengecup singkat bibir kering si lelaki. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa menciummu seperti ini saja."

"Baekhyun,"

"Hm?"

"Jangan menyebut ini cinta."

"Aku tidak pernah menyebutnya seperti itu, Park."

"Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa sedekat ini denganmu…."

"Lalu katakan kita hanya dekat."

"…dan aku ingin menciummu."

 _Random_ sekali, bukan?

Mereka masih saling menipu dan tak butuh definisi rumit sebuah cinta. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari definisi itu jika kenyataannya hati sama-sama tahu tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya. Percuma berbelit oleh kerumitan definisi, mereka menyukai hal sederhana tapi berkesan tanpa ada penjelasan tentang ketergantungan masing-masing.

Baekhyun hanya wanita dengan pengetahuan sempit tentang beberapa hal. Tapi dia tak buta dengan hasrat, terlebih hasrat itu adalah candunya yang ingin melabuhkan sebuah ciuman.

Apalagi yang bisa Baekhyun perbuat selain memejamkan mata. Dia juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama; mengaplikasikan pengetahuan tentang ciuman pada Chanyeol dan mungkin saja akan mendapat pelajaran lebih.

Mereka memulai dengan cara yang halus. Tubuh Baekhyun terpenjara dalam dua lengan kokoh, bibirnya dikuasai oleh lumatan halus yang mencekik kesadaran dan menjadikannya sedikit agresif dengan meraba dada Chanyeol.

Kebasahan di bibir itu terkendali cukup baik. Gigitan kecil terkadang Chanyeol lakukan; menarik ulur reaksi Baekhyun yang cukup agresif. Meski masih amatiran, wanita itu mulai lunglai pada gairahnya sendiri dan meminta penguasaan sepenuhnya ada padanya.

Chanyeol itu penguasa, dia belum ingin menyerahkan semua itu pada Baekhyun dan memilih bergerak cepat dengan menarik turun pengait baju Baekhyun beserta dua _cup_ penghalang kenikmatan. Bibirnya merambah turun, mengecup tiap jengkal kulit mulus itu dan berhenti pada dua gundukan sintal yang menampar kewarasan.

Chanyeol menyukai ini, ia suka bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi cepat dan ereksinya menegang tanpa butuh umpan yang berbelit. Tubuh setengah telanjang milik Baekhyun saja sudah cukup, dan Chanyeol terlalu penasaran untuk terus merasakan sensasi ini hingga batas yang tak ditentukan.

Dua tangan Baekhyun mulai meremat kasar pundak Chanyeol yang sedang menggumul payudaranya. Dia merasa ini surga; bagaimana bibir itu mencapit ujung kecoklatan dan cara lincah sang lidah yang berputar untuk menjadikannya keras.

"Sshhh.." sisi lain dari itu semua adalah Baekhyun yang mudah mendesah. Suaranya terdengar tipis, tapi itu justru menjadi pemicu Chanyeol melakukan hal lain dengan meremas sisi kanan saat bibirnya bekerja pada sisi kiri.

Ini bahkan lebih dari sekedar nikmat. Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana darahnya mendidih dan ereksinya cepat terbangun, tapi dia lebih menikmati bagaimana kegelisahan Baekhyun diujung kenikmatan itu dengan erangannya yang curam.

Selesai dengan dua gundukan itu, Chanyeol semakin menyingkap turun baju Baekhyun dan bertemu dengan datarnya perut seorang wanita. Kulitnya bersih, kencang dan menarik untuk disentuh, hanya saja Chanyeol terfokus pada hal lain di perut itu.

Sebaris senyumnya mendikte untuk sebuah kecupan hangat nan panjang. Hatinya meleleh, sadar jika ranah kasihnya berbuah kehangatan yang tak sabar untuk ia timang 9 bulan kemudian.

Mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar, Chanyeol menangkap sipu malu Baekhyun dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Anakku," gumamnya hangat.

Baekhyun menyambut dengan kehangatan serupa; sajak cintanya mulai berpangkat dua dan dia menikmati tiap kebahagiaan yang menarik senyum di bibirnya itu.

Tanpa di sadari ada dua pintu hati yang terbuka. Perlahan, tidak kencang karena menjaga keseimbangan dengan caranya yang indah. Mereka tak paham bagaimana kisah ini begitu bengkok, atau bahkan kontras. Maksud hati hanya menjebak, tapi justru terbelik liku hati yang mengajak Chanyeol untuk tunduk pada kehalusan.

"Dia ada diperut ibunya." Kata Baekhyun seraya mengusak pipi Chanyeol, "Dan ibunya akan menjaga bayi ini sekuat tenaga."

"Berapa bulan lagi dia bisa ku lihat?"

"Emm.. 9 bulan? Ya, kira-kira selama itu."

"Anak ini harus bangga memiliki ayah seperti aku."

Terlintas sebuah pikiran tentang kehidupan di masa depan. Bagaimana sang anak akan memanggilnya ibu, Baekhyun teramat bahagia dengan hal itu. Tapi tak disangka ia akan memikirkan kehidupan bersama sebagai sebuah kelurga dengan Chanyeol. Itu pikiran terlalu tinggi, tapi mengendap dengan kuat dan tak bisa dihalau.

Baekhyun mendadak risau, tak berani mengatakan dan memilih mendadak diam padahal Chanyeol sedang menikmati wajahnya.

"Ada yang salah?"

Segera Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, menampik jauh-jauh pikiran konyol itu dan menangkup rahang Chanyeol untuk kembali ia cium.

 _Aku bukan seorang yang pantas. Berani-beraninya memikirkan bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol?_

.

.

Sukmanya masih penuh sekalipun Kyungsoo tak terpejam semalam. Dia berada di ruang khusus di bar, merebahkan diri di sofa dan mengkaji ulang hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Semalaman ini dia memiliki pikiran buruk. Setelah keributan yang melibatkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memiliki berbagai macam pikiran setelahnya. Bukan turut melibatkan diri, tapi saat melihat Chanyeol dia akan teringat pada Sehun.

Lelaki itu mengatakan akan menghubunginya setelah acara wisuda selesai, tapi hingga pagi menjelang tak ada kejelasan sama sekali dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunggu.

Sekali waktu Kyungsoo akan melihat ponselnya; memastikan apa dia melewatkan panggilan Sehun tapi nyatanya tak ada satupun nama Sehun yang muncul.

Kyungsoo juga sudah mencoba menghubungi. Tapi panggilan itu mengatakan tidak aktif dan Kyungsoo diminta untuk melakukannya lagi, nanti.

Hingga di kegelisahan yang semakin parah, Kyungsoo menjadi _random._ Sehun mungkin sedang merayakan kelulusan dengan teman-temannya, lalu mereka berpesta dan tak sempat membuka ponsel untuk sekedar memberi kabar.

Dan itu New York, kota besar dengan pergaulan lebih bebas dari yang ada di bar Korea.

Bagaimana jika Sehun berakhir mabuk dan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?

Atau bagaimana jika Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri lalu berakhir di ranjang panas dengan seorang jalang.

 _Astaga!_

Kyungsoo buru-buru menyeka pikiran itu dan bertekad bulat menghubungi Sehun. Belum sempat dia menekan panggilannya, seseorang menghempaskan diri di samping Kyungsoo dan sebegitu santai merebahkan kepala di kaki Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!" Pekiknya.

"Jongin _oppa._ " Ralat dari yang bersangkutan.

"Minggir!"

"Kemana?"

"Jangan tidur di kakiku!"

"Aku tidak tidur di kakimu. Aku sedang tidur di kaki calon istriku."

Mendengus sebentar, Kyungsoo lantas memukul kening Jongin dan tak berucap apapun saat lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Ini namanya penyiksaan. Kau bisa kena hukuman."

Jongin adalah pembual yang tak perlu di gubris. Mulut lelaki itu tak ubahnya kain usang yang patut dibuang. Kyungsoo sebaiknya kembali menghubungi Sehun dan membelit kekhawatirannya melalui kabar dari Sehun.

Jongin terlihat berdecih saat Kyungsoo hanya mendapat balasan dari operator. Senyum sepihaknya seperti ejekan yang panjang. Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu dan mengkuadratkan rasa kesalnya.

"Sudahlah, dia sudah bahagia dengan yang lain di sana."

 _Bukan seperti itu._

"Kau bersamaku saja. Kita menikah, membangun keluarga bahagia, dan hidup sampai maut memisahkan."

 _Sehun.._

"Aku serius denganmu." Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo, memberi ketajaman mata pada gadis itu dan mengikat suasana serius di sana. "Hidup denganku tidaklah sulit. Kau tahu kenapa?" Kyungsoo diam. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Debum jantung itu dengan lancangnya melaju cepat. Sepersekian detik Kyungsoo kehilangan kewarasan, apa yang Jongin katakan mengikat sadar dalam diri Kyungsoo untuk terjerat dalam kubang kepercayaan.

Mengapa terasa menggelitik? Pipinya bahkan panas. Otaknya sempat berhenti melakukan aktivitas dan terpaku pada keseriusan yang Jongin katakan.

Lelaki itu bahkan menangkup dua rahang Kyungsoo, mereka saling beradu dalam ketidaksadaran bahkan sampai Jongin semakin mempertipis jarak.

Lalu ketika 1cm adalah sisa yang akan Jongin hilangkan, dering ponsel itu membuyarkan segalanya.

Kyungsoo terperanjat, dia lihat ponselnya masih berlayar hitam tanpa suara.

Dan ternyata itu milik Jongin.

Lelaki itu lantas menarik diri kembali duduk, merekahkan senyum terbaik dan memainkan umbaran kata manis dari bibirnya.

"Hai, sayang. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu."

 _Sayang?_

Sedetik lalu Kyungsoo hampir terjerat oleh runyamnya buaian Jongin. Tapi saat itu tahu tabit Jongin yang sudah bukan lagi rahasia ini dia ingin sekali memukulnya. Alhasil, bantal kecil yang mulanya ada di ujung sofa kini mengenai kepala Jongin dengan kecepatan super.

"Aw! Sakit, bodoh!" Umpatnya tulus, lalu Jongin kembali lagi pada panggilan di ponselnya.

Sejenak Kyungsoo menghela napas, merasa frustasi dengan dirinya yang merasa dipermainkan; Sehun yang tak kunjung memberi kabar dan Jongin yang terlalu mudah menyeretnya percaya.

Mengapa jadi serumit ini?

Kyungsoo butuh kejelasan, tapi tak tahu harus berjalan pada langkah mana agar tak ada kesalahan fatal yang akan ia perbuat.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana?"

Pertanyaan itu sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun tanyakan.

Setelah merapikan diri dan memasak ala kadarnya untuk Chanyeol di dapurnya yang sederhana, lelaki itu menarik Baekhyun pergi tanpa ada kejelasan.

Melalui mata elangnya yang tajam, Chanyeol sesekali membungkam Baekhyun untuk tetap diam dan mengikuti saja aliran cerita ini. Hingga saat tiba di sebuah gedung pencakar langit di pusat kota, Baekhyun terperanjat mengetahui dimana dia kini berada.

Mobil terparkir di tempat yang secara khusus memang untuk Chanyeol. Kesibukan di luar sebanding dengan serbuan sinar matahari; itu membuat Baekhyun takut untuk keluar sekalipun Chanyeol sudah melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Ikut aku sebentar. Ada rapat."

"Aku tunggu di mobil saja."

"Hanya sebentar, Baekhyun. Kau hanya duduk manis di ruanganku dan setelah itu kita akan ke apartemenku."

Keraguan jelas ada. Apalagi hanya mengenakan potongan dress sederhanya yang tersampir dua pita di dua sisi pundaknya. Sepatunya bahkan ia pinjam dari rak Kyungsoo, terasa lengkap sekali kekurangan penampilan Baekhyun jika harus diseret masuk ke kantor.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan kantor. Bagaimana jika mereka memandangiku?"

Chanyeol berdecak, lantas sedikit melunakkan hati untuk memberi penjelasan. "Mereka punya mata, apa salahnya melihat? Abaikan saja jika kau merasa risih."

"Mereka juga pasti akan menggunjing tentang penampilanku."

"Siapa peduli? Kau cantik, kulitmu bersih dan tubuhmu bagus."

 _Pujiankah?_ Dua pipi Baekhyun memanas, Chanyeol secara lantang menyuarakan pujian itu dan tak perlu diketahui secara tulus atau tidak.

"Dengar," kemudian merambat pada cengkeraman di tangan Baekhyun, seakan memberi penenang disemak kegelisahan Baekhyun. "Jangan lagi peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan. Mereka menilai dengan mata, tidak dengan fakta. Apa yang kau takutkan jika penilaian itu bahkan bukan penentu nantinya kau akan berada di surga atau neraka."

"Hanya sebentar, kan?"

Baekhyun itu mudah luluh. Dia tak sanggup dengan rintih perhomonan Chanyeol yang hanya tersirat dari wajahnya yang melemah.

"Ya, sebentar."

Kesepakatan itu membawa Baekhyun melangkah canggung masuk ke kantor Chanyeol. Sepanjang berjalan melewati _lobby,_ tak sedikit yang berbisik syahdu dengan rekannya saat Baekhyun lewat bersama gandengan tangan Chanyeol.

Pikiran Baekhyun terlalu _random,_ banyak suara berkecamuk mengenai _'perempuan mana yang di bawa bos besar?'_ atau _'jalang ini pasti sudah memikat bos besar dengan tubuhnya'_. Semua itu membuat Baekhyun menunduk lebih dalam dan tak menyadari dia mencengkerang tangan Chanyeol.

Lalu ketika _lift_ pribadi telah terbuka dan hanya mereka berdua yang masuk, Baekhyun merasa lega untuk semua itu.

Tubuhnya tak lagi kaku, napasnya bisa ia hembuskan dengan normal dan lega rasanya bisa melewati semua itu.

"Gugup, hm?"

Tanpa bertanya seharusnya Chanyeol paham apa jawabannya. Chanyeol lantas menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat, merangkul pundaknya yang sempit dan memberikan usakan oleh ibu jari di sana.

"Santai. Mereka tak akan berani macam-macam denganmu selama ada aku."

Kegugupan itu mereda. Meski masih terasa canggung hingga pintu ruangan pribadi Chanyeol ditutup, Baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap tenang karena sesekali ia merasa perutnya kram.

Mungkin si kecil turut merasa hal yang sama; sehati dengan ibunya yang tengah menumpuk gelisah di tempat baru.

Chanyeol memiliki ruang kerja cukup besar. Ornamen dalam ruangan itu bernuansa klasik abu-abu; tiap sudutnya memiliki detil megah tapi dengan penampilan yang sederhana.

Sofa yang Baekhyun duduki sekarang seperti dirancang pas untuk semua orang. Tak perlu gelisah, Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan sedikit kampunyan dengan keterkejutannya.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kecil seraya sibuk dengan dokumennya. Dua matanya menangkap sosok polos Baekhyun. Atau memang dia memiliki kepribadian seperti itu? Setiap yang Chanyeol perhatikan dari dekat sosok Byun Baekhyun, ada kesan natural yang mendamaikan jiwanya.

Seperti yang ia katakan, Chanyeol harus rapat karena beberapa hal tidak bisa ditunda dan butuh persetujuannya. Baekhyun kini sendiri di luasnya ruang kerja Chanyeol. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan di sofa, menjejali rasa penasaran bagaimana sofa mahal ini menyamankan tubuhnya.

Di kesunyian sendiri itu Baekhyun mengusak perutnya yang belum terlalu datar. Meski _morning sickness_ sedikit membuatnya lelah, Baekhyun berbisik pada si kecil jika ia akan kuat. Apapun untuk malaikat yang masih berupa segumpal darah di dalam perut, Baekhyun menuliskan banyak hal yang akan ia lakukan untuk kebahagiaan anaknya.

"Ibu tidak sabar bertemu denganmu," perutnya di usak, "Ibu akan ajarkan bagaimana dunia ini membentuk siap dirimu. Tirulah semua kebaikan ibu dan ayah, nak."

Lalu perlahan semua menjadi lelap yang memberatkan mata. Cengkerama dengan si kecil layaknya penenang yang membawa kedamaian.

.

.

"Kita lanjutkan rapat minggu depan."

Pelipisnya terasa berdenyut, kepalanya terasa berat dan pundaknya lelah bertubi-tubi. Simpulan dasi itu Chanyeol lepas kancing bagian atas ia buka dan menarik tinggi lengan kemeja sebatas siku setelah menyampirkan jas.

Urusan pekerjaan tak pernah ringan. Itulah resiko, tak bisa dipungkiri akan menjadi rutinitas keseharian Chanyeol sebagai seorang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di kantor ini.

Sebelum kembali ke ruangan pribadi dan menjemput sang wanita, Chanyeol berbelok menuju ke toilet. Di ruangannya ada, tapi Chanyeol tak mau lama-lama berurusan dengan air kencing.

Baru selangkah dia keluar, tubuhnya kembali di dorong masuk dan di himpit ke tembok.

Yakinlah, Chanyeol bukan seorang anak gadis yang tumbuh dengan kemolekan di tubuhnya dan berteriak untuk di himpit. Chanyeol adalah lelaki, tapi tak bisa berkutik apapun saat rumah jahanam di masa lalu kini muncul.

"Hai,"

Chanyeol muak. Tapi lebih dari itu dia merasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena memori masa lalu kembali membuat luka.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang. Padahal dulu masih sekolah. Inget dengan paman?"

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa?

 _Sial!_ Kebencian dan kemurkaan itu kembali muncul mengingat pelecehan di masa lalu. Meski secara fisik kini Chanyeol lebih besar, lalu apa guna semua itu jika trauma meledak dan membakar keberanian.

Bagaimana jika dia mendapat trauma itu kembali?

"Paman tidak akan jahat. Paman orang yang baik dan pernah menyukaimu."

 _Bedebah!_

"Kau sudah besar bahkan terlihat gagah. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya menyetubuhimu dari belakang."

Bongkah pantat Chanyeol di remas.

 _Brengsek sialan!_

Dalam sekali sentak Chanyeol menemukan keberaniannya. Ia dorong lelaki paruh baya itu, tak peduli tubuhnya akan terbentur atau tidak, Chanyeol hanya ingin cepat enyah.

Kemarahannya membawa langkah panjang menuju _lobby_ dan pergi dengan keadaan kacau. Otaknya sedang dijejali oleh dendam, sehingga tak terbesit ingatan jika masih ada tumpukan pekerjaan yang terbengkalai serta si wanita yang ada di ruang pribadinya.

Merujuk dari semua dendam itu, Chanyeol terbayang kengerian yang hampir membunuhnya. Dia masihlah lemah, kekalahan atas kisah masa lalu menyekap ruang kuasa Chanyeol dan dia butuh sebuah pelarian.

Dia sedikit tak berdaya. Langkah kakinya saat sudah mencapai gedung apartemen ia paksa untuk sedikit kuat. Membuka kuncinya saja dia terlalu lemah, sesekali terhuyung dan menopang lemas di kaki yang muncul tanpa sebab.

Lalu ketika pintu berhasil dibuka dan remang apartemen mewahnya itu bisa ia jangkau, Chanyeol butuh sesuatu yang bisa melepas ini semua.

Kran air ia nyalakan. Pakaiannya tak lagi ia pedulikan akan basah jika ia membenamkan diri begitu saja di _baththub._ Saat semua memiliki logika yang kuat untuk tetap tenang, Chanyeol memilih caranya untuk tenang.

.

.

" _Tuan Chanyeol tiba-tiba pergi dengan wajah pucat."_

Informasi singkat itu memberi banyak spekulasi.

Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?

Baekhyun seketika memiliki rasa khawatir terbesarnya.

Apa yang terjadi hingga Chanyeol tiba-tiba pergi dan melupakan Baekhyun yang masih menunggunya?

Dia seorang pemimpin yang tangguh, tidak mungkin jika hal pekerjaan mendasari ini semua. Pebisnis handal sepertinya akan tahan pada situasi apapun karena tidak sekali-dua kali Chanyeol berkecimpung, dia memiliki _track record_ cukup bagus di bidangnya.

Pikiran buruk terus bergelayut. Baekhyun hanya berbekal pengetahuan seadanya untuk mencari Chanyeol. Tergerak suatu tindakan untuk menuju apartemen, menggunakan ingatannya yang berada di taraf rata-rata untuk menemukan nomor apartemen dan mengharap Chanyeol ada di sana.

Pintunya tertutup, berteriak saja rasanya tak akan berguna karena suaranya tertelan dinding.

Bersama segala alasannya yang rumit, serta perjuangannya menuju resepsionis, Baekhyun mendapat kunci cadangan. Itu saja dia harus menjaminkan tanda pengenal, tapi tak masalah karena dia butuh tahu di dalam ada Chanyeol atau tidak.

Berjuta perasaan itu semakin terkumpul dalam ruang kekhawatiran yang hampir penuh. Terlebih saat semua lampu di apartemen mati dan hanya kamar mandi yang menyala. Kesiapan hati sangat dibutuhkan, risau yang tak lagi terbendung menemui kenyataan saat luberan air dari _bathtub_ sedang merendam tubuh lelakinya.

 _Lelakinya._

 _Park Chanyeol._

.

.

Suhu tubuh Chanyeol sedikit meninggi. Dengan sabar Baekhyun mengganti pakaian basah lelai itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Beberapa menit sibuk di dapur untuk minuman hangat, Baekhyun kembali dan duduk di samping ranjang.

Tangannya terulur mengusak rambut Chanyeol yang setengah basah. Dia berduka untuk wajah pucat Chanyeol dan kesedihan yang tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Minum susu hangat ini lalu tidurlah."

Lalu ketika Baekhyun akan beranjak, tangannya di cekal untuk kembali duduk.

Lelaki ini sangat lemah. Fisiknya tak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk bergerak normal. Dia hanya menggeleng, mengatakan dalam gerak kepala jika ia menginginkan Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal.

"Padahal ada pisau di dapur, kenapa memilih tenggelam di _bathtub_ jika kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri, hm?"

Pelukan itu Baekhyun berikan saat Chanyeol merentangkan dua tangan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi, jangan pernah berpikiran sempit seperti tadi. Dosamu masih banyak, dan bunuh diri itu hanya akan menambah dosa. Tuhan tidak akan mengampuni dosamu yang sebanyak itu."

Baekhyun merasa pundaknya diberi kecupan kecil. Tubuhnya yang berada di atas semakin mendapat pelukan erat, sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar berada dalam situasi yang tidak bagus hingga dia bisa terpuruk dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Dia datang lagi." Dengan suara sedikit serak Chanyeol mengatakannya.

"Siapa?"

"Dia."

"Dia siapa?"

"Lelaki itu. Lelaki yang membuatku pernah membencimu."

 _Lelaki itu?_

"Ayahku?!"

Pelukannya di jauhkan, Baekhyun bertaut alis dan seketika ia memiliki kemarahan yang besar. Ruang sabarnya sudah terpinggirkan, keadaannya mendadak penuh emosi terlebih tahu Chanyeol kembali menjadi bulan-bulanan.

"Brengsek!"

Baekhyun mungkin akan terlibat perasaan marah yang luar biasa besar. Tapi ia memilih meredam, terlebih saat Chanyeol menarik tangan dan kembali merengkuhnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud bunuh diri" kata Chanyeol, "aku hanya ingin menghilangkan kebiadabannya pada tubuhku."

Baekhyun menarik diri sebentar, mengusak lembut kepala Chanyeol dan memberi kecupan sedikit panjang di dahi.

"Maafkan dia.."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Baek."

"Aku bisa membalaskan kesakitanmu."

"Tidak perlu," rambut liar itu Chanyeol singkap di balik telinga Baekhyun, "cukup berada di sini dan sebentar lagi aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dalam keadaan sedekat ini mereka berada dalam pandangan sendu yang manis. Sapuan napas semakin terasa hangat kala Baekhyun memilih menepis jarak dan menjangkau bibir Chanyeol. Dia memiliki rasa yang tak tertebak; ingin sekali berada lebih dekat dan menyembuhkan lelaki ini dari segala kesakitannya.

Lumatan halus menjadi kuasa yang Baekhyun ambil alih. Matanya mulai terpejam, ia resapi bagaimana Chanyeol terasa seperti magnet yang tak bisa ia lepas begitu saja.

Ciuman itu menjadi semakin basah kala Chanyeol menaikkan tubuh Baekhyun di atasnya. Tangannya yang hangat merambah ke dalam dress Baekhyun, meraba paha yang terasa halus itu dan sesekali sedikit bringas dengan menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya mengikuti alur. Ciumannya turun ke bawah, menandai pada leher dan membuka sedikit terburu piyama Chanyeol untuk memberi tanda lain di dada.

Silahkan menyebut ini sebagai gairah ibu hamil atau apapun itu. Baekhyun hanya peduli bagaimana keingin ini menuntunnya bertindak lebih dengan ciumannya yang semakin turun.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun selesai dengan semua kaitan yang membungkus tubuh Chanyeol bahkan sudah melepas tautan dress yang melindungi tubuhnya, ia tersenyum simpul dengan keadaan telanjang ini.

"Katakan," perut Chanyeol kembali diberi ciuman, "katakan padaku, dimana dia menyentuhmu." Semakin turun hingga batang yang setengah mengeras itu turut mendapat ciuman di puncaknya.

"Baekhyun.."

"Katakan, biar aku menghapusnya untukmu."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyud :** "kaaaaaakkkk kenapa di cut di saat yang tidak tepaaaatttt"

Deheheheh, miane yeorobun. Biar kerasa tegangnya gitu loh wkwk

Nb. Segala typo mohon di maafkan yaaa, ketiknya dari hape dan Ayoung ini agak males baca ulang wkwk


	6. Chapter 6

Tentang sebuah malam di mana hati menjadi ujung keputusan.

Baekhyun mungkin bukan seorang yang pandai bersua dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Logikanya hanya sebatas _jangan menyakiti orang lain_ untun batas aman di hidupnya. Tapi jika berurusan dengan _perasaan mencintai seseorang,_ Baekhyun mulai belajar jika batas aman bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Sebuh pencapaian yang begitu besar saat Baekhyun memiliki satu sentuhan halus hingga lelaki di bawahnya terpejam menanti kenikmatan. Lentik jemarinya berjalan dari atas sampai bawah, menyapu kebidangan tubuh si marga Park bersama dengan kecupannya yang ia maksimalkan kebasahannya.

Ini akan terlihat murah, mungkin. Tapi apa guna semua itu saat Baekhyun ingin menjadi sosok penghapus luka untuk masa lalu yang memenjara Chanyeol dalam rasa depresi.

Ciumannya berhenti pada pangkal paha yang masih berbalut celana. Bagian itu terasa mengeras, gundukan yang terjadi seakan menceritakan bagaimana ereksi sedang berada pada eksistensi yang nyata dan meminta sentuhan paling indah untuk kepuasan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika meragu."

Sedikit mendongak, Baekhyun lantas membalas dengan sedikit senyum lalu mencium sedikit lama gundukan itu.

"Tahu dari mana aku sedang meragu?"

Alih-alih berbalas, Chanyeol lantas menarik Baekhyun untuk ia penjara dalam dua lengan dan menikmati bagaimana lekuk wajah cantik itu membuat satu sisi jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Aku berbicara sungguh-sungguh, Baekhyun."

"Dan aku melakukannya juga bersungguh-sungguh, Chanyeol."

Keadaan kembali berbalik; Chanyeol terdorong untuk menjadi si penikmat di bawah sedang Baekhyun mulai duduk di atas perut.

Melepas bagian atas pakaiannya, Baekhyun lantas membiarkan _bra_ itu memangkas sisa keadaan menggantung sebuah payudara yang sintal. Ada belahan yang sungguh indah, memancing Chanyeol untuk semakin menguatkan ereksi namun ia tak ingin memulai keadaan karena ia pikir akan terasa lebih nikmat saat Baekhyun bergerak seduktif terlebih dahulu.

Satu ciuman kemudian menjadi yang pertama Baekhyun mulai di bibir Chanyeol. Lidahnya menyeruak masuk, mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Chanyeol lalu mengajak lidah sang lawan untuk berperan aktif.

Saliva menjuntai, tapi bukan suatu hal besar karena ciuman ini terasa memabukkan dan menjadi candu yang luar biasa menggairahkan.

Bibir bawah saling di tarik, tangan tak berhenti mengusak pinggang yang masih nampak ramping itu hingga perlahan menyelinap masuk di pembatas sebuah kesintalan.

Baekhyun membiarkan semua karena ia menikmati. Tak pelak, ketika ujung payudaranya sengaja Chanyeol gores dengan kuku, Baekhyun mengerang kecil sebagai tanda kesukaan.

Tautan bibir terlepas, Baekhyun sibuk mendongak untuk perlakuan di kedua payudaranya yang mengeras. Erangan tipis itu memicu keagresifan hingga Baekhyun melepas kaitan di belakang dan bubar sudah semua penghalang.

Keduanya menggantung dengan indah, Chanyeol tak bisa berlama-lama dan menerjang semua itu dalam satu bukaan bibir di sisi kanan sedang sisi kiri ia manjakan dengan remasan. Lidahnya mendayu di peraduan kenyal; menarik kesadaran untuk semakin menjauh dengan pola abstrak sebuah kenikmatan yang tak terukur.

Lepas dari semua kekenyalan itu selama beberapa menit, Chanyeol cukup terkesiap kala Baekhyun begitu agresif dengan melucuti sisa pakaian yang melekat. Mulanya nampak meragu, tapi kilat itu bisa Chanyeol lihat bagaimana bara yang membakar mulai menyisir sisa kesadaran Baekhyun.

Mereka berada dalam gesekan kulit polos. Terasa menggelitik, tapi terlalu indah untuk diabaikan dan memilih memicu gelitikan yang lebih parah.

Tubuh Baekhyun didorong perlahan. Chanyeol ingin menguasai permainan dengan mengambil alih peran atas.

"Jangan menyesal karena aku tidak akan bisa dihentikan."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu kan, aku hanya akan menjadi gila saat bersetubuh denganmu."

"Mari mencari tahu seberapa gilanya dirimu saat menyetubuhiku."

Chanyeol menganggap itu sebuah tantangan. Senyum sepihaknya terolah pada dasar yang rasional untuk membalik Baekhyun dan menarik pinggang wanita itu untuk menungging.

Dia beranjak sebentar, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari lalu kembali dengan menciumi punggung polos Baekhyun dari belakang. Sedikit gigitan Chanyeol berikan; terlalu menyenangkan permainan ini hingga Chanyeol mendapat sebuah fantasi liar dengan _bermain belakang._

"E-eh, kenapa mengikatku?"

Dua tangan Baekhyun terkunci rapat oleh sebuah dasi yang mengikat. Selang berapa saat kemudian, matanya menjadi tak memiliki akses pandang cukup jernih karena Chanyeol menutupnya dengan dasi.

"Belajarlah untuk tidak melihat dan menyentuh. Hanya rasakan, lalu katakan bagaimana kenikmatakan ini dengan desahan yang mematikan. Akan kuberikan lebih jika kau menaati aturan itu."

Kepatuhan itu Chanyeol simpulkan dari diamnya Baekhyun. Wanita ini pasti menyetujuinya, permainan liar yang datang tiba-tiba untuk dua gairah yang sama besarnya.

Chanyeol kembali mencium pundak, leher, serta telinga Baekhyun dari belakang. Jarinya lantar terarah ke mulut Baekhyun, memasukkannya sebagai sesuatu yang bisa dikulum oleh Baekhyun yang mulai meretas kenikmatan.

Tak sampai satu menit Chanyeol menarik jarinya. Dia tersenyum puas kala Baekhyun mendengus sedikit kesal dengan hal itu.

"Aahh!"

Teriakan pertama untuk kewanitaan yang tertusuk oleh telunjuk. Disusul teriakan kedua karena bertambah jari tengah yang memenuhi lubang kenikmatan wanita Baekhyun.

Pergerakannya seperti memiliki ritme yang indah. Tiap hal yang dilakukan sanggup mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun karena dinding basah di bawah sana disentuh dengan _epik_ dan pas.

"Mendesahlah. Itu sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar."

Rintihan itu terdengar sangat indah; bagaimana Baekhyun sedikit membuka mulutnya lalu menggigit bibirnya sendiri, Chanyeol memberi nilai tertinggi untuk kesenangan malam ini. Jemarinya yang besar itu lantas keluar, membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan menyeka butir keringat yang menetes di tubuh polos _wanitanya._

"Aku akan melakukannya secara perlahan."

Kemana semua ini akan berakhir, setiap yang dewasa dan mengerti akan paham mengapa keduanya kini mengerang. Ada tautan di bawah sana. Bagian selatan lelaki dan wanita bertemu dalam basah yang menggiurkan serta hentakan kecil yang menjadi asal muasal semua ini.

Remasan yang terjadi karena hentakan itu semakin rajin dilakukan. Tumbukan di pangkal sana membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan dan meremas sendiri tangannya yang terikat. Melihat keadaan yang serba tertahan, Chanyeol berbaik hati melepas ikatan di sekitar mata Baekhyun dan berdecih kecil saat tahu keadaan _wanitanya_ sudah berantakan.

Hentakan itu ia hentikan, beralih mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun untuk sebuah ketengan yang ia janjikan.

"Aku hanya akan membuka yang penutup matamu. Selebihnya, nikmati saja semua ini dengan segala keterbatasan yang ku beri."

Mungkin mereka akan bercinta dalam kadar berlebih. Dosis gairah sedang melanglang buana, mengejar pencapaian yang beberapa kali sudah terjadi untuk menemui kata lelah dalam tiap tautan.

Sekali waktu mereka merubah posisi. Tapi tempo benar-benar Chanyeol jaga, ada yang perlu diperhatikan di dalam perut sana agar tak terkoyak dan membayakan. Lebih dari itu, sebenarnya ada keadaan yang lebih membahayakan lagi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun luput menyadari sesuatu. Kenikmatan ini sungguh membuat buta hingga tak menghiraukan bagaimana pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka itu menjadi akses Nyonya Park menguadratkan kebencian pada Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Matanya belum terbuka begitu sempurna. Caranya mengumpulkan sukma yang tercecer bersama cerita indah semalam begitu Chanyeol nikmati. Dia bukan seorang yang klasik dengan menganggap itu hanya mimpi. Nyatanya dia benar menyentuh Baekhyun, membiarkan satu perasaan lain menjadi dasar _pergulatan_ semalam.

Niatnya ingin menyapa sang wanita dalam ketulusan. Tapi tak ada eksistensi lain di kamar itu selain Chanyeol seorang diri.

Mungkin Baekhyun sedang di dapur.

Entah mengapa ini sangat menyenangkan. Membayang Baekhyun bergulat dengan peralatan dapur dan dia akan menerjang dari belakang melalui sebuah pelukan, Chanyeol meletakkan hal itu sebagai kebahagiaan yang akan segera ia jemput.

Tapi dapur itu tak memiliki acara apapun. Tak ada kompor menyala apalagi sang wanita yang kini mendapat peran istimewa.

Tiap sudut apartemen telah Chanyeol telusuri namun Baekhyun tak ada di sana. Bukankah semalam mereka tengah mengikat semunya menjadi lebih sakrat?

Maksudnya, percintaan itu jelas dari hati karena Chanyeol merasakan.

Apa Baekhyun sedang melakukan permainan?

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak seperti itu. Ini terlalu kekanakan.

Puncaknya Chanyeol terlalu terburu mencerna semua ini menjadi sebuah kekhawatiran besar. Pasalnya, saat ia sudah selesai dengan mandi kilat dan penampilan apa adanya, Nyonya besar sudah berdiri depan pintu dengan tatanan rambut tinggi selayaknya tahta yang teramat istimewa.

"Pagi anakku. Kau akan ke kantor dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Kaos seadanya, jelana jeans dan _sneakers_ yang asal Chanyeol ambil menjadi penampilan yang ia rasa tak bermasalah. Tapi tautan tinggi alis ibunya itu seperti menelisik tajam. Hanya saja Chanyeol tak peduli. Ibunya terkadang cukup melelahkan dalam hal mengatur penampilan.

"Aku tidak bekerja. Hanya mengurusi beberapa hal."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau seorang pemimpin."

"Banyak yang bisa ku andalkan di kantor. Jadi, biarkan aku mengurusi urusanku."

"Seberapa penting urusanmu?" Alis itu semakin meninggi, membuat Chanyeol memiliki banyak asumsi mengapa ibunya harus rela datang pagi ke apartemen dan meributkan hal tidak penting ini. "Apa yang telah membuatmu mendadak seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa? Aku masih orang yang sama."

"Tck!" Nyonya Park berdecih. Matanya mulai menyamai milik elang, menajam pada sang putra yang terlihat acuh. "Jalang itu pasti sudah mencuci otakmu!"

Pembicaraan ini mengerucut pada satu orang. Chanyeol paham betul siapa yang dimaksud. Dia tak sebodoh itu untuk bertanya, karena sejauh ini hanya sosok Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat penuh bara api di mata Nyonya Park.

"Lalu? Urusan Ibu apa?"

Kobaran api semakin membesar. Seharusnya semua itu bisa semakin membara, tapi Nyonya Park sangat tahu cara bermain rapi serta menjaga emosi agar tak melukai kehormatannya sebagai seorang wanita berkepribadian bagus.

"Tidak ada." Menerobos pintu sebentar, Nyonya Park lantas meletakkan tas biru mahalnya di atas meja dan duduk di sofa dengan raut yang nampak lebih tenang. "Pesan Ibu, selesaikan permainanmu dengan si jalang Byun itu lalu menikahlah dengan Luhan. Ibu sudah mengurus semuanya."

Pernikahan itu lagi. Chanyeol merasa muak di ujung lidah tapi ia pikir ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengerang. Ia telan mentah-mentah semua itu, meladeni ibunya yang teramat kaku tak ubahnya membengkokkan besi dengan kelingking. Mustahil.

"Hanya itu saja? Kalau begitu sekarang aku pergi. Jika tidak keberatan, Ibu bisa membantu membersihkan kamarku. Baekhyun sedikit liar semalam."

"Chanyeol!"

.

.

"Jongin,"

"Jongin _oppa_!"

Kyungsoo berdecak. Dia benci memberi embel-embel _oppa_ pada Jongin meski dari segi usia memang dia harus melakukannya.

" _Ahjussi,_ "

"Astaga, kurcaci!"

Jongin terpaksa meletakkan pena yang sedari tadi sibuk membantunya mencatat beberapa laporan. Mulanya ia akan meluapkan kekesalan, tapi melihat bagaimana wajah mengerucut Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan, ia berubah haluan ingin mencubit dua pipi itu.

"Apa, _hm_?" Tanyanya sedikit melemah. "Ada apa wahai nona manis yang wajahnya mengundang untuk dicium, hm?"

"Aku lapar."

"Lalu?"

"Buatkan aku makanan."

"Kau bisa membelinya di kedai depan."

"Rasanya tidak enak."

"Lantas?"

Andai saja Kyungsoo tak mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu, Jongin mungkin masih menjadi manusia paling normal. Tapi apa guna sisi rasionalnya sebagai seorang pecinta wanita jika makhluk mungil dihadapannya ini penggambaran 1000 bidadari?

Parasnya yang cantik, postir tubuhnya yang menarik, Jongin memberi nilai 100 untuk Kyungsoo dijadikan sebagai idaman. Meski begitu, Jongin tak asal mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sosok yang tergila-gila pada Kyungsoo. Ada satu perjalanan di hatinya yang masih terasa belum tertempuh untuk mencapai keyakinan jika kekagumannya pada fisik Kyungsoo bisa sebanding dengan hatinya.

"Aku lapar. Dan setahuku kau bisa memasak." Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, sedikit mendongak untuk menjangkau wajah Jongin lalu memberikan jurus senyuman maut. "Bagaimana jika kau memanfaatkan kehebatanmu dalam memasak untuk perutku yang kelaparan?"

Ini bukan keadaan yang Jongin prediksi. Dia menacari celah untuk bernapas normal. Kyungsoo yang sedekat ini tak seharusnya membuat Jongin gugup.

"Masak sendiri saja. Aku sibuk."

"Jongin _oppa_ …" dan merengek, "kau tidak kasihan padaku, hm?"

"Tidak." Tegas Jongin lalu kembali bergulat dengan pekerjaannya.

Di sisi lain ada yang merasa terabaikan. Kyungsoo melilit kesimpulan itu semenjak Sehun tak memberi kabar, Baekhyun yang tak jelas kemana, dan sekarang Jongin yang tak lagi peduli.

"Yasudah! Aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa lagi padamu!"

Langkah kesal itu membawa Kyungsoo keluar dan membanting pintu secara dramatis. Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas kecil, sedikit menggeleng lalu berinisiatif memperbaiki semuanya dengan mencari sesuatu di internet.

.

.

Apa yang sedang Baekhyun belit di otak adalah apa yang membuatnya bimbang. Sejuta kesenangan baru saja datang, tapi milyaran derita sepertinya siap menghadang di depan mata.

Mungkin ini yang di sebut keseimbangan agar tidak rumpang. Tapi bagi Baekhyun tak ada definisi yang pas untuk menggambarkan semua ini.

Memori sedang memutar kisah tadi malam. Percintaan dengan Chanyeol mulai mendapat sisi membahagiakan dalam diri Baekhyun saat ia mengakui ada rasa untuk lelaki itu. Hentakan yang dilakukan, lenguhan yang mereka teriakkan, Baekhyun bersumpah semua itu adalah keindahan yang tak perlu diragukan.

Tumpahan cairan kental hangat sudah membanjiri kewanitaan Baekhyun. Dia menyukai rasa itu, hangat yang terjadi membuatnya nyaman sekalipun deru napas belum beraturan.

Baekhyun berniat akan menikmati sembari memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang basah. Hanya saja semua menjadi hal yang tak bagus kala ia menyadari sosok di ujung pintu itu membarakan amarah.

" _Jalang!" Desis itu terjadi tanpa ragu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dengan pakaian seadanya setelah ia datang menghampiri nyonya Park yang menggeram penuh amarah. "Apa yang kau perbuat dengan putra berhargaku?!"_

 _Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun jawab. Lidahnya keluh. Dia kembali pada sosok dengan keberanian sebesar ujung kuku._

" _Apa sebenarnya yang kau dan keluargamu inginkan dari kami?!"_

 _Tangan Baekhyun kuat menggenggam ujung pakaiannya sendiri. Pertanyaan Nyonya Park membawa ujung dari semua masalah yang tak bisa dimaafkan sampai sekarang._

" _Tidakkah cukup Park Yoochun ku relakan untuk kalian?! Apa Chanyeol adalah target selanjutnya?! Biadap!"_

 _Satu tamparan panas mengenai pipi Baekhyun. Air matanya sedang melukis duka dari berbagai macam problema. Suaranya ingin meneriakkan jika dia bukan bagian dari kekacauan di masa lalu. Dia ingin jujur, mengatakan dengan lantang jika yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol adalah cinta._

" _Ku peringatkan sekali lagi padamu, jalang! Jangan pernah menyentuh keluargaku lagi?! Kau sangat tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan saat kau dan keluargamu mengambil Yoochun! Dan jika itu terjadi lagi dengan Chanyeol, aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan hatiku sebagai manusia untuk mengampuni kalian!"_

Rasanya sungguh memuakkan. Kekacauan di masa lalu bukanlah kendali Baekhyun. Saat itu dia hanya seorang gadis berusia 7 tahun. Apa yang dituduhkan Nyonya Park semalam bukan bagian dari campur tangan Baekhyun.

Dia hanya bagian dari keluarga yang bermasalah. Tapi dia bukan seseorang yang setega itu memperdaya orang lain untuk kepusan hasrat dan tahta.

Apa yang Baekhyun rasakan pada Chanyeol adalah ketulusan. Hanya itu saja.

"Melamun, hm?"

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kala di ujung gang kecil sebelum ia berbelok ke kanan menuju bar ada sebuah eksistensi yang menjulang tinggi.

"Chanyeol?"

Terhitung dua kali sejak kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Baekhyun kembali terlonjak saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan merengkuh penuh proteksi.

"Ya, ini aku. Chanyeol. Kenapa kau pergi, hm?"

Apa yang harus Baekhyun jawab?

"Aku harus bekerja."

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk datang ke bar."

"Aku bisa membantu membersihkan bar terlebih dahulu."

"Itu akan melelahkan."

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang jangan dibiasakan, _hm_?"

Baekhyun terpaku beberapa saat. Tubuhnya menolak menjauh karena murni dia menyukai pelukan ini. Sekuntum kenyamanan menjadi tolak ukur bagaimana Baekhyun mulai candu akan sosok Chanyeol. Mereka baru berpisah beberapa jam, tapi seperti ini kah rasanya kembali bertemu?

"Sudah makan?" Pada akhirnya Baekhyun lebih dulu menjauhkan pelukan itu. Kepalanya mendongak, menyisir bagaimana sosok Park Chanyeol yang sudah lepas dari formalitas yang biasa ia sematkan.

"Belum lapar."

"Ini sudah pukul…sepuluh. Dan kau belum makan. Itu sangat buruk, Chanyeol."

"Aku sibuk mencarimu."

"Aku tidak kemana-mana."

"Tapi kau pergi tadi pagi tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Itu karena aku harus bekerja dan tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Lain kali bangunkan saja."

Angin segar sedang membingkai. Baekhyun sekejap lupa bagaimana derita yang bisa saja ia dapati ketika ia memutuskan menetapkan hati pada Chanyeol. Ia memilih jalan ini, jalan yang ia rasa berhak ia ambil sebagai seorang wanita berhati.

Tangannya terulur untuk pengusak pipi lelaki itu. Ketulusan benar terasa, sampai Chanyeol tak segan memejamkan mata untuk menohok perasaan ini tepat pada hatinya yang tak lagi abu-abu.

"Makan, ya?" Suara Baekhyun begitu halus.

"Denganmu."

"Tentu saja. Mau dengan siapa lagi."

Sepintas ini akan terasa tidak benar. Tapi siapa peduli? Tidak ada yang akan dirugikan dalam kasus hati yang sedang Baekhyun rasa. Dia bersambut baik meski awal mulanya dia harus menelan pahitnya kekejaman Chanyeol.

.

.

Sehun harus menggaruk tengkuknya _random._ Bukan apa-apa, dia mengelak dikatakan canggung padahal secara kasat mata memang seperti itu. Dia memiliki tindak tanduk tak biasa, meski Luhan terlihat santai, namun Sehun memiliki kejanggalan pada dirinya sendiri sejak dia terbangun dua hari lalu dengan Luhan yang telanjang.

"Luhan,"

"Sudah bangun?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

Ada beberapa tumpukan koper setelah Sehun menelisik bagian belakang sofa.

Luhan sendiri duduk menempel pada meja. Di depannya ada semangkuk sup dan susu coklat dengan televisi menyala.

Dia terlihat sangat biasa. Tak ada kecanggungan meski logika selalu menyatakan pihak perempun akan dirugikan bila terjadi hubungan di luar nikah.

"Pulang." Jawabnya santai.

"Ke?"

"Tentu saja ke Korea. Mau kemana lagi?" Lalu Luhan melepas tawa karena acara di televisi.

Kenapa terasa menyakitkan? Sehun tak mengerti dimana letak rasa sakit yang harus ia keluhkan. Luhan bukan siapa-siapa. Dia ingat, kan?

"Oh."

Sehun lantas mengambil duduk di sebelah Luhan. Dia menengok pada mangkuk sup itu, tampak tak begitu membuatnya berselera karena posisinya tak ada rasa lapar. Yang ada hanya rasa penasaran mengapa Luhan nampak berbeda.

Ini aneh.

"Oh ya, aku sudah menyiapkan sup untukmu di meja. Ada banyak, kau bisa memakannya untuk nanti malam."

"Kau yakin akan pulang ke Korea?"

"Tentu saja. Pertunanganku dengan Chanyeol sudah ditentukan."

 _Pertunangan._

"Kenapa?"

Apanya yang kenapa? Sehun mencela dirinya sendiri. Tak tahu bagaimana, dia kehilangan pijakan saat tahun Luhan akan memiliki ikatan dengan orang lain.

"Maksudnya?"

"Lupakan."

"Tidak mau menitipkan sesuatu? Aku akan ke Korea. Kau mungkin ingin memberi sesuatu pada kekasihmu."

"Tidak ada yang ingin kuberikan. Dua minggu lagi aku bisa memberisa sendiri."

"Kau juga akan ke Korea?"

"Ya. Setelah urusan kampus selesai."

"Oh."

Kemudian hening di antara mereka terasa begitu kejam. Sehun merubah suasana hatinya sebesar 180 derajat. Kicau rasa _ngilu_ mendadak penuh dan dia muak denga Luhan yang berlagak seperti orang asing.

Apa dia marah perihal malam itu?

Tapi yang Sehun ingat, pagi yang membawa kesadarannya kembali, Luhan tidak seburuk ini. Dia masih bisa memberi senyum dan mengatakan semalam karena kesalahan setan alkohol.

"Aku pergi. Ada sedikit urusan di kampus."

" _Hm, yeah._ "

Setidaknya Sehun mencoba lenyap sebentar dan berhenti mencari tahu perubahan Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Labirin otaknya tak memberi jawaban hingga Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi. Egois mungkin sedang diperlukan, tidak akan ada ruginya dengan semua itu jika digunakan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sehun tak akan menoleh ke belakang; pada Luhan yang termangu di depan televisi bersama semangkuk sup yang tak lagi menggiurkan. Decit hatinya kembali terasa _ngilu._ Dia kembali dibodohi oleh harapan. Berani-beraninya gelap mata oleh perasaan sekejap saat Sehun adalah lelaki denga ruang hati untuk orang lain, bukan Luhan.

Jika saja pagi itu Luhan tidur lebih lama dari Sehun, mungkin dia masih dibodohi oleh harapan. Dari mulut Sehun terucap jelas bagaiamana lelaki itu menyebut nama Kyungsoo penuh ketulusan sedang tubuh telanjangnya tengah memeluk Luhan.

Tamparan sungguh keras; Luhan tersadar dan dia tak seharusnya terus maju demi perasaannya yang terlalu cepat muncul.

.

.

Beberapa malam belakangan Chanyeol seperti seorang pengunjung tetap _bar_. Selepas kerja, dia akan menanggalkan jas di mobil dan menggulung lengan sebatas siku lalu mencari tempat cukup berpotensi untuk mengawasi objeknya.

Di ujung sana, tepatnya pada wanita yang tengah membawakan minuman pada pelanggan, Chanyeol melesakkan mata elangnya. Si wanita sesekali menggeleng heran, tapi juga terlampau senang saat dirinya kini memiliki protektor.

Jam kerja Baekhyun berakhir pukul 3 pagi. Dulu, dia akan cepat pulang ke rumah dan membersihkan diri lalu terlelap. Tapi kini semua berubah.

Baekhyun akan memiliki waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk seorang lelaki yang tak pernah bosan bertanya _"Mau ku pijiti? Kau pasti lelah."_

Pertanyan itu, ujung tombak dari kesengan yang membuncah. Sulit dijabarkan, tapi Baekhyun senang. Meski beberapa kali berdebat tentang _"kau tidak usah bekerja biar aku yang melakukan semua untukmu"_ , Baekhyun bersikukuh dengan pendirian jika dia tak ingin membebankan hidup pada Chanyeol.

"Anggap saja aku melakukan ini untuk yang di dalam perut." Kata Chanyeol di suatu malam menjelang pagi. Beruntung hari sudah memijak Minggu, Chanyeol sebegitu peduli karena setelah menggelunh Baekhyun sebentar dia bisa tidur lama.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa lihat, kan?"

"Tapi _bar_ bukan tempat yang cocok untuk wanita hamil. Asap rokok dan alkohol itu berbahaya, Baek."

"Aku hanya mengantar minum, omong-omong."

"Dasar keras kepala!"

Chanyeol akan membalikkan badan dan memunggungi Baekhyun. Tak peduli seberapa nyaman tubuh Baekhyun dipeluk, jika sudah berhadapan dengan si wanita berkepala batu ini Chanyeol akan terang-terangan melakukannya.

"Hey," menggelikan sebenarnya, tapi Baekhyun menyukai jenis hubungan seperti ini. "Marah, _hm_?"

"Tidak. Aku mengantuk."

"Benar?"

"Berisik!"

Terkekeh sebentar, Baekhyun lantas membuka tangan lebar untuk memeluk dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepala di punggunh Chanyeol. Aroma maskulin itu menenangkan perutnya yang sempat terasa tidak nyaman. "Kenapa aku seperti kecanduan dengan dirimu?"

Jika saja Baekhyun tahu, saat ini sedang ada hati yang berdentum malu-malu di atas rasa gengsi seorang lelaki. Tenang saja, Chanyeol yakin dia akan menang dengan tidak membalikkan badan dan memeluk Baekhyun.

 _Nyatanya_?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan berhenti bekerja _bar._ Aku akan melakukannya demi _dia_ yang ada di perutku."

Chanyeol kalah.

Begitu saja dia tak kuasa untuk tetap diam karena Baekhyun adalah objek paling baik untuk dipeluk.

"Eh, ku kira mau tidur membelakangiku?"

"Siapa yang membelakangi? Aku hanya mau mematikan lampu tapi tidak jadi."

"Begitukah?"

Baekhyun mendongak sebentar, menangkup dua pipi Chanyeol dan mengecup benerapa detik bibir lelaki itu.

"Karena aku tidak boleh bekerja di _bar,_ bolehkah aku bekerja di tempat lain?"

Seketika alis Chanyeol bertaut. Wanita ini benar-benar keras kepala!

"Di mana?"

"Toko roti? Atau restoran? Atau toko bunga? Aku bisa kerja di mana saja asal upahnya bisa ku gunakan menyambung hidup."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sampai kau tua."

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kita masih belum berada pada tahap itu."

"Kenapa tidak?!"

Sebaris senyum menjadi pemula. Tangkupan di rahang itu Baekhyun lakukan dengan cara yang halus. Ibu jarinya mengusak pipi, sedang matanya sibuk meluluhkan si lelaki yang menurutnya lebih keras kepala dari diri Baekhyun sendiri.

"Biarkan aku bekerja, _okay_? Aku berjanji hal itu tidak akan mengganggu apapun. Terima kasih karena bersedia menanggung hidupku. Tapi tujuanku berada di sini bukan untuk itu. Aku," hidung Chanyeol dicubit, bibirnya kembali mendapat kecupan kecil sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun meringkas sisa jarak untuk meringsek dalam pelukan di dada Chanyeol. "Hanya menggunakan hati untuk bersamamu. Tidak dengan yang lain. Soal pekerjaan karena memang aku harus melakukannya, ada banyak hal yang harus kupenuhi dengan uangku sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol kalah telak. Tak ada yang puitis dari kata-kata Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol luluh dengan kepasrahannya dan menjadi seorang penurut dalam hitungan detik.

Alih-alih kembali menuntut kemauannya, Chanyeol semakin merengkuh wanita itu dan mengusak punggungnya dengan cara yang halus. Sihir macam apa yang sudah Baekhyun gunakan? Chanyeol tak mengerti dan tak terlalu mengambil pusing karena keadaan ini membuatnya lebih baik bahkan lebih bahagia.

Tidakkah ini sudah cukup membuatnya bersyukur telah dipertemukan oleh Baekhyun?

.

.

Ijin bekerja sudah ia peroleh. _Bar_ bukan lagi sumber dana, Baekhyun mendapat pekerjaan baru di sebuah _café_ sebagai seorang pengantar makanan.

Tak ada asap apalagi alkohol. Dia merasa lebih nyaman karena _café_ tempatnya yang baru ini menawarkan ketenangan. Dentum musik terdengar lebih pelan, aroma kopi kadang Baekhyun jadikan solusi ketika dia merasa tak nyaman dengan perutnya.

Meski begitu, Chanyeol tak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun bekerja lewat dari jam 6 malam. Lelaki itu akan berdiri dekat mobil dan melipat tangan di dada saat jam pulang Baekhyun tiba. Setelahnya mereka akan kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol dan memangkas sisa malam untuk saling bergelung tanpa peduli dengan apapun.

Ya. Apapun. Termasuk Nyonya Park yang menumpuk kemarahan di laci paling atas karena kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

Beberapa kali Nyonya Park datang dan memaksa masuk apartmen. Tapi Chanyeol tak sebodoh itu untuk diam saja, dia mengganti _password_ apartemen hingga tak ada lagi celah untuk nyonya Park masuk.

Baekhyun beberapa kali menuturkan agar Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Tapi melihat bayang-bayang bagaimana sosok Nyonya Park ditambah dengan penuturan Chanyeol jika ibunya bisa lebih kejam dari nenek sihir, Baekhyun menciut dan memilih zona aman.

Chanyeol sendiri tak pernah melepas celah. Dia tahu betul bagaimana harus bertindak agar Baekhyun aman. Hanya saja selalu ada halangan ketika semua persiapan telah dilakukan.

Saat itu Chanyeol harus menghadiri rapat hingga malam. Baekhyun ia biarkan untuk pulang sendiri dengan catatan selalu memberi kabar di manapun berada. Sebenarnya ada kekhawatiran, takut jika ada yang melukai Baekhyun terutama ibunya yang belakangan semakin gencar melakukan perjodohan. Tapi ia tepis itu, apalagi Baekhyun mengatakan ia mendapat perjalanan aman sampai ke apartemen.

Hanya saja itu sebuah dusta. Baekhyun tak benar-benar aman sampai ia tiba di depan pintu apartemen dan Nyonya Park juga ada di sana dengan kemarahan yang lebih tinggi dari gedung pencakar langit.

 **Plak!**

"Jalang!" Pipi kiri mendapat tamparan.

 **Plak!**

"Dasar tidak tahu malu!" Kali ini pipi kanan.

Baekhyun tahu posisinya tak begitu bagus. Tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat selain berdiam diri dan merelakan fisiknya tersakiti.

"Sampah sepertimu tidak pantas mendapatkan anakku!" Jambakan itu menarik rambut Baekhyun hingga tersungkur. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, _hah?!_ Tidakkah cukup merusak anak-anakku selama ini?!"

"Aku tidak merusak Chanyeol."

"Omong kosong!"

Cercaan itu tersampaikan cukup kasar. Hati Baekhyun terasa sangat _ngilu_. Penghinaan yang ia peroleh melukai tiap ketulusan yang selama ini ia berikan pada Chanyeol.

Setidakpantas itukah?

Jika dilihat dengan kasat kata, tak ada yang salah. Dia tidak merebut Chanyeol dari siapapun kecuali dari acara pertunangan yang jelas-jelas Chanyeol tolak.

Nyonya Park terlalu dalam menyakiti hati Baekhyun hingga dia memiliki bibit pemikiran yang tak wajar, salah satunya adalah dengan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Apa hal itu dibenarkan?

Ringkih tubuhnya tak lagi kuat menopang rasa sakit dihati yang kini menjalar ke perut dan Baekhyun tumbang saat langkah pertamanya masuk apartemen. Nyonya Park mengakhiri ini karena sudah puas melimpahkan hinaan, wanita itu pergi dengan satu tamparan di pipi dan tendangan di perut yang begitu menyakitkan.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

Semuanya menggelap. Rasa sakit di perutnya tak bisa ia kontrol dan berharap tidak akan ada hal-hal yang buruk yang terjadi.

.

.

Dua pertiga malam, mungkin.

Baekhyun tersadar perlahan setelah merasa ia cukup lama terpejam dan tak begitu mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi.

Ia berada di sebuah pelukan. Aroma yang menguar terasa tidak asing dan di detik kesepuh kesadarannya, Baekhyun sadar di mana ia berada.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Suaranya parau, tapi Baekhyun masih mengenali itu sebagai milik Chanyeol.

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun meringkas sisa jarak dengan mengeratkan pelukan dan menyembunyikan tangis di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi hingga kau pingsan di depan pintu, _hm_?"

 _Ibumu datang dan menghujaniku dengan tuduhan tak berdasar._

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tiba-tiba merasa perutku sangat sakit."

Senyum pahit itu tak Chanyeol ketahui.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Ku pikir ini yang selalu dialami oleh ibu hamil."

"Jika terjadi seperti itu lagi, kau harus menghubungiku. Paham?"

"Ya."

"Sekarang kau harus kembali tidur. Kata dokter yang memeriksamu tadi, besok kau harus ke rumah sakit dan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan anak kita."

Anak kita.

Kenapa terasa sangat menyenangkan saat mendengarnya?

.

.

Kondisi Baekhyun tak seburuk yang Chanyeol duga. Dia cukup baik dan kandungannya tak ada masalah. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa santai begitu saja. Dia merapatkan pandangan untuk mengawasi kondisi Baekhyun saat wanita itu bersikeras memilih tetap bekerja.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menurutinya. Hanya saja ia memiliki syarat untuk dilakukan Baekhyun.

Wanita itu harus memberikan laporan setiap jam tentang keadaannya agar Chanyeol bisa tenang. Tentu saja Baekhyun mengatakan dirinya baik sekalipun Nyonya Park kembali datang dan mencercanya dalam sindiran berkelas. Diakhir hinaannya itu, Baekhyun mendapat sepucuk kertas yang bertuliskan nama Chanyeol juga Luhan yang akan melangsungkan pertunangan dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

Tahap ini sudah jauh lebih serius. Baekhyun tak berkutik karena Nyonya Park mengatakan keluarga yang terlibat bukan dari kalangan main-main. _Jalang_ seperti Baekhyun tak akan menjadi penghalang. Chanyeol akan melakukan pertunangan dan itu mutlak Nyonya Park pastikan kebenarannya.

Sepeninggal Nyonya Park, Baekhyun berusaha tetap teguh meski ia merasa tak akan ada lagi celah. Tapi dia pandai menyembunyikan, terlebih saat Chanyeol datang menjemput dengan raut wajah lelah tersampir di ketampanannya.

"Mau masuk? Akan kubuatkan kopi terbaik."

Di salah satu sudut _café_ Chanyeol memilih tempatnya dan menunggu si wanita datang dengan secangkir kopi yang ia katakan. Suasananya sungguh tenang. Gemericik air dari kolam buatan yang hanya berukuran satu meter menambah kesan rindang sekalipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Aku menambahkan sedikit _cream._ Ku harap itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

"Mau kemana?" Cekal Chanyeol pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Temani aku. Akan kubayar berapapun sebagai pengganti supaya kau tetap di sini."

Menelisik keadaan sekitar, _café_ tidak terlalu ramai dan kondisi masih bisa memadai. Baekhyun mengambil tempat di samping Chanyeol, menyisir bagaimana lelaki itu tampak sangat lelah dengan rambutnya yang ikal memanjang.

"Capek?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, meletakkan sisian kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sisa sayu di matanya.

"Aku memiliki banyak rapat hari ini."

"Pulanglah. Istirahat dan pulihkan keadaanmu."

"Tidak mau." Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak mau jika pulang sendiri. Maunya denganmu."

"Jam kerjaku masih tersisa 15 menit lagi. Mau menunggu?"

"Selama apapun akan ku tunggu."

Tersenyum sedikit, Baekhyun lantas melakukan hal yang sama dengan meletakkan sisian kepalanya di atas meja sehingga bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan jelas.

"Kalau lelah menunggu, menyerahlah. Kau punya batas, jangan memaksa jika itu menyakitimu."

"Bicaramu mulai melantur. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan kita pulang bersama."

"Kau bisa tidur sebentar. Akan kubangunkan jika aku sudah selesai."

Chanyeol tak lagi kuat menahan rasa lelah yang menggerogoti. Matanya terpejam, dia mendapat kenyamanan karena kepalanya diusak oleh Baekhyun yang seperti menambah rasa kantuk.

Terasa bahagia sampai Chanyeol mulai hilang kesadaran saat Baekhyun menitihkan air mata. Banyak kecamuk yang sedang Baekhyun pertimbangkan. Dia yang egois atau dia yang mengalah. Meninggalkan ternyata bisa lebih buruk dari ditinggalkan. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun harus melepas lelaki ini saat dia sedang dalam masa cinta yang begitu banyak.

Hanya saja keputusannya bulat. Kehidupannya terlalu rumpang dan sejenak kenyataan menampar jika Baekhyun bukan yang terbaik.

Dipeluk sebentar tubuh Chanyeol, menciumi puncak kepala lelaki terlelap itu lantas kembali ke dapur dengan seduhan tangis yang ia tahan.

Baekhyun berjanji akan membangunkan jika ia sudah selesai. Nyatanya, Baekhyun memilih pergi seorang diri dan tak mengindahkan bagaimana cintanya ia tinggal dalam keadaan terlelap.

 _Semoga tidak ada rasa sakit._

 _Percayalah aku juga memiliki rasa yang besar. Setidaknya sampai detik ini, detik di mana aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu dengan hunusan yang menyakitkan._

 _Sampaikan salamku pada hatimu._

 _Katakan jika setelah ini siapapun bebas membenciku. Cerca semaumu, lalu kutuklah sebanyak mungkin._

 _Akan ku terima._

 _Aku mencintaimu. Sesederhana itu, dan sebanyak itu._

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Basyud :** yeah finally I'm back wkwk.. maafkan ketidakjelasan cerita ini. Semoga bisa menjadi hiburan hehe.. saranghae ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Semilir rindu merambat di langkah kaki yang sudah melangkah ratusan. Derai tangis tak sebanyak penyesalan, lebih dari itu kebaikan yang di klaim sepihak sedang Baekhyun utamakan melebihi dirinya yang kesakitan dengan keputusannya sendiri.

Sejak kaki melangkah menjauh, sejak hati di terpa kesakitan, dan sejak ia tahu seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol, sejak itu juga Baekhyun merasa dunia tak begitu adil. Dalam ketidakpuasan akan takdir yang menurutnya terlalu berpihak, Baekhyun hanya segelintir manusia bernyawa dengan hidup tak lagi berarti. Jika saja ia tak ingat ada satu nyawa yang sedang ia bawa, Baekhyun mungkin akan mengatakan racun lebih baik dari pada segelas es jeruk.

Sudah sejauh ini, haruskan dia menyesal? Atau setidaknya kembali untuk membangunkan Chanyeol lalu mengatakan pada lelaki itu jika ini semua hanya candaan? Tidak. Perasaan tidak sebercanda itu.

Mungkin tangis yang ia pecah di bawah rinai hujan ini bisa menjadi jalan untuk merelakan. Biarkan Baekhyun mengutuk bagaimana keadaan rumpang tak memperbolehkannya mencintai Chanyeol selayaknya manusia yang memiliki rasa. Tapi Baekhyun juga tak bisa mengabaikan apa yang Nyonya Park katakan; mereka benar-benar tidak pantas.

Satu langkah menuju kembali ke kediamannya yang sempit, Baekhyun membiarkan dia terpaku sebentar untuk membuat hatinya tenang. Setelah ini ia akan menata cerita di lembar kosong lainnya, menyusun caranya bertahan hidup dengan si jabang bayi yang akan ia besarkan dalam pelukan penuh kasih.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun selesai dengan semua ini, dia kembali terhenti untuk tubuh yang mendekapnya di belakang.

Tak perlu banyak kata tanya. Tebakan Baekhyun 100% benar karena ia sangat mengenal jemari kokoh yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku saat kau pergi? Aku mencarimu."

Apa yang harus Baekhyun katakan?

"Kenapa membiarkanku sendiri saat aku lebih menyukai waktu dimana kita bisa berdua saja. Apa kau sedang bermain denganku?"

"Ya. Aku sedang mempermainkanmu." Suranya begitu dingin dengan getar yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

Sesakit ini, serumit ini. Baekhyun seperti diambang kematian hati. Kehadiran Chanyeol membuatnya kalut dalam ketidakjelasan perasaan.

Baru saja ia ingin lenyap, kenapa cintanya datang dan memeluknya seperti ini?

"Tidak, kau tidak seperti itu. Kembali denganku, ya? Bergeraklah, kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama di bawah hujan."

"Pergi. Aku muak melihatmu."

Baekhyun mulai bergerak. Hatinya sedang ia bawa pada proses hitam, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang bersedih karena mereka kembali menjauh padahal susah payah ia menjangkau.

Banyak pertanyaan dengan awalan 'mengapa'. Tapi tak sanggup Chanyeol lontarkan saat Baekhyun menjauh dengan angkuh beserta mulut yang membisu. Kesakitan yang ditinggal melebihi rasa cinta yang sedang Chanyeol kembangkan.

Setega itu?

Baiklah, Chanyeol benar dihantam pada kenyataan pahit tentang Baekhyun yang tak memperdulikannya dalam diam. Semua ini hanya permainan bodoh. Dia kalut dalam perasaan yang terlalu ia puja, dan saat terjatuh seperti ini tak ada yang bisa membuatnya kembali bangkit.

 _Aku juga akan pergi._

.

Chanyeol memulai semua dengan kekerasan hati yang tak ternilai keburukannya. Tubuhnya yang basah kuyup melangkah dalam kekecewaan yang besar. Ia tak peduli bagaimana lantai rumahnya bercecer air, yang ia tahu bagaimana rasa sakit ini bisa ia usir menjauh.

Tubuhnya yang sedikit gontai di sambut pekikan ibu yang melejit. Hujaman pertanyaan terlontar mengapa Chanyeol sampai basah seperti ini. Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli, dia ada di posisi gamang dengan pikiran pendek yang melintas.

"Ibu,"

"Ya?"

"Cepat nikahkan aku dengan Luhan."

Selanjutnya Chanyeol tak peduli bagaimana keterkejutan ibunya menjadi akhir dari kesedihan malam ini. Chanyeol segera beranjak ke kamar dan membiarkan tubuhnya tergolek di atas _bathtub_ dengan keadaan menggigil.

Dingin ini memicu banyak rindu yang tengah berperang dengan benci. Seharusnya Baekhyun di sini, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat dan mengkhawatirkannya dengan celotehan khas. Tapi keadaan tak pernah sebaik itu, Chanyeol kini seorang diri berperang dengan hatinya. Perlahan tapi pasti dia menebar kebencian yang sudah ia buang.

Bukan karena Baekhyun adalah saksi dia dilecehkan, tapi karena Baekhyun adalah pelaku tunggal atas kesakitan hatinya.

.

Acap kali ini terasa menjengkelkan saat mengingat bagaimana Luhan tak lagi peduli. Sehun yakin ini ada yang salah. Hanya saja dia tak berwenang mencari kesalahan itu lalu memperbaikinya.

Memang siapa dia?

Ini sudah menjadi minggu ke-2 sejak Luhan pulang ke Korea dan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Diam-diam Sehun menyusun rencana pertemuan. Atau dia akan menyebut ini sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang ia rencanakan.

Sehun terombang-ambing. Memang siapa Luhan?

Mereka tak lebih dari dua orang asing yang pernah mengecap malam indah bersama. Tapi lebih dari itu, Sehun memiliki segelintir rasa asing yang membuatnya tak rela jika Luhan memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Sehun! Sehun!"

"O-oh? I-iya?"

Sehun tersadar dalam dunianya kembali. Kyungsoo sudah mengerucutkan bibir, terlihat sangat kesal dengan Sehun yang tak berfokus pada kencan mereka malam ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?"

"T-tidak. Aku hanya sedikit lelah, Kyung."

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kau bilang masih rindu denganku, kan?"

Sehun merasa dirinya seperti pembual ulung. Mulutnya seperti tak benar, karena hatinya mengatakan tentang sesuatu yang lain.

Ya, dia rindu. Bukan perasaan asing sebenarnya rindu itu. Hany saja bukan pada Kyungsoo, tapi pada wanita di ujung meja sana.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Matanya seperti terpaku pada satu titik, lidahnya keluh tapi ia tak berani menjangkau karena ada hati milik Kyungsoo yang harus ia jaga.

Luhan masih dengan lipstik merah provokatifnya. Gaun yang ia kenakan masih pendek-menantang. Meski tak semerah lipstikny, tapi Luhan dua kali lipat terlihat lebih anggun dari biasanya.

Entah harus bersyukur atau apa, Sehun lega saat mengetahui Luhan masih berdiri di atas dua kaki dengan kata _baik-baik sajae_ yang tergambar dari penampilannya. Wanita itu nampak biasa, meski duduk sendiri di sebuah café, Luhan nampak nyaman dengan kesendiriannya.

"Kau akan kerja di kantor ayahmu, Sehun."

"Eh? I-iya, aku akan kerja di kantor ayah. Tapi baru mulai minggu depan karena aku masih ingin menikmati Korea."

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"Sebentar," Sehun menyela, tanpa sadar melepas pelukan Kyungsoo di lengannya dan beranjak dengan kecanggungan. "Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Lelaki itu terburu ke toilet. Bukan karena ia punya hajat, tapi reflek mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan ke arah toilet. Dia tak menggubris Kyungsoo, seketika Luhan memenuhi pikiran dan dia butuh menemui wanita itu.

"Hei," sapanya saat pundak Luhan berhasil ia sentuh. "Kita bertemu lagi."

Wajah cantik itu memenuhi ruang rindu. Rasanya ingin mendekap, tapi Sehun berhasil menguasai diri dengan caranya.

"Sehun? Kau pulang ke Korea?" Ada sedikit keterkejutan yang Sehun dengar. Tapi ia lebih fokus pada suara yang pernah menggumamkan desahan di dekatnya.

"Ya. Aku pulang."

"Wah, kau akan bekerja di sini? Ku kira menetao di New York."

"Tidak. Aku akan bekerja di perusahaan ayahku."

"Selamat kalau begitu. Aku per—"

"Kau baik?"

Ada apa? Kenapa Sehun seperti ini?

" _Yeah._ Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sangat baik."

"Aku harus segera pergi, Sehun."

"Sebentar."

"Hm?"

Sehun mulai mengatur napas. Kegugupan ini bahkan lebih dari kegugupan yang ia rasakan saat proses sidang. Sejenak ia ingin sebuah ketenangan, ada banyak hal yang sedang tertahan oleh keluhnya lidah. Salah satunya tentang rindu.

"Luhan,"

"Ya?"

"Aku rindu."

Layaknya bom yang meledak, Sehun cekatan mengenai ucapan itu dan tak membiarkan penghalang apapun. Rasanya aneh, tapi ia puas saat Luhan mendengarkan langsung dari bibirnya.

"M-maksudnya?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Luhan."

"Karena?"

"Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi ya memang aku merindukanmu."

"Kau ini aneh." Luhan justru berdecih, ia juga terkekeh dan memukul pelan dada Sehun. "Sepertinya kau masih mengalami _jet-lag._ Sebaiknya kau pulang, istirahat."

"Aku serius." Sehun menegaskan diri, ia memegang dua pundak sempit Luhan dan menatap Luhan bak elang. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu berhak menertawakan perasaan yang ku rasa padamu?"

Tak ada lagi gurat tawa Luhan, wanita itu juga memiliki sisi serius dalam dirinya untuk menantang ketegasan yang sedang Sehun perlihatkan.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi, apa urusanmu jika aku menertawakan perasaanmu?" Suara Luhan terdengar dingin.

"Kau seperti bukan Luhan yang ku kenal."

"Memang seberapa lama kau mengenalku? Kau hanya bocah!"

Merasa tidak terima dengan semua itu, Sehun menarik Luhan menuju gudang café dan memojokkan wanita berlipstik merah itu. Kesabarannya seperti pecah, rasa jengkel seketika berkuasa karena sebutan _bocah._ Luhan hanya tidak tahu seperti apa Sehun. Jadi, menurut Sehun, Luhan tidak perlu berkata tentang hal yang memancing Sehun.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?!" Hardik Sehun dengan rahang terkatup.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak suka bermain dengan bocah." Luhan semakin berani. Dia bahkan tak menghindar saat Sehun menarik rahangnya dan mereka memiliki peraduan mata yang begitu tajam.

"Tck! Pembohong!" Kali ini Sehun melepas cengkeraman tangannya di rahang Luhan dengan kasar. "Apa aku punya masalah denganmu? Apa kau tidak terima malam itu aku melakukan seks denganmu?!"

"Diam, Sehun!"

"Apa kau menyesal mendesah di bawahku?!"

 **Plak!**

Rasanya panas, sama seperti pelupuk mata Luhan yang tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya. Tapi tidak di depan Sehun. Sekut tenaga Luhan mendorong lelaki itu, yang ada dia semakin ditahan dan terpojok dengan keadaan yang semakin tak terduga.

Sehun melumat kasar bibir Luhan, menitah ciuman terburu meski Luhan dengan keras menolak. Luhan menyadari kekuatannya, tak akan bisa ia menjauhkan Sehun, tapi tidak salahnya berusaha kan?

Meski semua seperti dikali nol besar, meski ciuman itu terasa kasar dan Sehun juga mulai meraba tubuh Luhan, Luhan tak pernah mengerti mengapa ia justru melemah dan membiarkan Sehun berulah.

Dia diam, tak lagi mendorong kuat tubuh Sehun. Dan keadaan itu justru Sehun manfaatkan dengan semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada Luhan lalu menuntun tangan kurus wanita itu melingkar di lehernya.

Sehun mengakui, ia teramat jatuh cinta dengan Luhan. Perasaan yang tumbuh dalam waktu singkat ini membuatnya gila, membut Sehun lupa dengan dunia dan kenyataan bahwa ia seharusnya masih menjaga hati Kyungsoo.

Tapi semua terlambat, kepercayaan dan hati yang dibicarakan tak akan sebahagia hari lalu. Kyungsoo tergelak dengan kenyataan yang ia lihat dari sela pintu gudang yang terbuka. Dia terjerembab dalam kepatahan hati yang buruk.

Mungkin ia akan menarik hati, memaksa kaki untuk pulang dan mengadu pada langit malam tentang rasa sakit ini.

.

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin menghela napas besar. Dihadapannya ada seraut wajah kesedihan Baekhyun yang meminta pekerjaannya lagi.

"Ya. Aku butuh untuk bertahan hidup."

Jongin berdecih. "Kemana pacarmu yang kaya itu?"

Baekhyun hanya diam.

Sejak memutuskan untuk sendiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, dia tak berusaha mengungkin hal apapun tentang lelaki itu.

Mungkin untuk membiasakannya akan sedikit kesulitan. Tapi harus ia lakukan karena semakin mengingatnya, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bangkit menuju hati yang lebih baik.

Menyadari ucapannya terlalu sarkas, Jongin mengangguk ringan untuk menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Kebetulan aku butuh tenaga lebih karena besok malam akan ada pesta."

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

"Err, Baekhyun."

"Ya?"

Jongin hanya menunjuk dengan dagu, ia lantas pergi dan membisikkan pada Baekhyun, "Jangan membuat keributan seperti dulu. Atau aku akan mematahkan tulang lelaki itu."

Helaan napas Baekhyun seperti kelelahan yang tak berujung. Dia menelan ludah susah payah, mengatur napas dengan penuh usaha dan menahan lumpuhnya hati untuk tidak menjeritkan rindu.

Mereka bertemu dengan aura abu-abu. Tapi Chanyeol memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dingin. Ia tak berucap sepatah kata dan memilih diam dengan mengunci Baekhyun sebagai target.

"Aku butuh alkohol." Tandas Chanyeol langsung. "Berikan aku yang terbaik."

Langkah dinginnya melewati Baekhyun dan mengambil tempat tepat di depan bartender. Wajah Chanyeol tampak memucat, pakaiannya tak begitu menunjukkan dia dalam keadaan baik.

Baekhyun berusaha tak mengindahkan. Apapun itu, dia telah mengakhirinya dan bagaimanapun keadaan Chanyeol bukan lagi urusannya.

Satu botol alkohol Baekhyun letakkan tepat di depan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu terburu menenggak dan tak menghiraukan gelas yang juga tersedia. Dalam satu helaan isi botol itu bisa habis, tapi Chanyeol memutusnya tiba-tiba lalu membanting botol ke lantai.

"Kau menyebut ini alkohol?! Ini bahkan tak jauh berbeda dengan the?! Kalian ingin mempermainkanku?! Aku butuh yang lebih!"

Helaan naps berat kembali Baekhyun telan. Alex akan membereskan, tapi Baekhyun mencegah dengan maju mendekat pada Chanyeol.

Tak perlu lama Baekhyun kembali dengan sebotol lainnya. Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, dia menginginkan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun meletakkan dengan sedikit kasar dan Chanyeol segera meminumnya dengan rakus.

Dalam satu tenggakan isi botol itu habis. Tawa Chanyeol sudah bercampur buruknya efek alkohol, tapi ia bersikeras dengan mengatakan 'baik' lalu meminta lagi minuman kerasnya.

Sampai pada botol kelima Baekhyun tak bisa menahan kesabarannya. Ia menarik kerah baju Chanyeol, menampar lelaki itu keras-keras di dua sisi pipi.

"Bodoh!"

Tapi Chanyeol hanya tergelak tawa, ia tak merasa kesakitan karena hatinya lebih terasa sakit saat ini. Setengah kesadaran masih ia miliki, bahkan ketika Baekhyun memapahnya keluar dan memesankan taksi, Chanyeol tahu perempuan yang bersamanya adalah alasan ia merasa sakit.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa besar kesakitanku?" Lirih bibir Chanyeol berbicara dengan menahan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Aku bahkan kesulitan bernapas saat menyadari kau tidak bersamaku. Dalam waktu dekat aku mungkin akan mati. Kau masih mau berbuat seperti ini?"

Baekhyun pun sebenarnya sama. Tapi ia tak membuka mulut. Diam mungkin menjadi pilihan terbaik, atau Baekhyun juga sedang menahan kesedihan yang sebenarnya juga ia tahan.

"Rasanya sangat menyiksa. Aku tak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup lebih lama jika terus seperti ini. Daripada meninggalkanku dengan cara yang buruk, tidakkah lebih baik menusukku langsung dengan pisau?" Chanyeol masih berceloteh. "Apa aku harus berlutut dan memintamu kembali? Apa yang bisa membawamu kembali denganku, Baek? Tidak pernah aku merasa seperti ini pada seseorang. Kau mengambil semua hatiku, lalu tiba-tiba membuangnya jauh dan tak melihat bagaimana rasa sayangku padamu."

 _Berhentilah Chanyeol._

"Maaf jika aku pernah menyakitimu. Lakukan apa saja jika kau ingin membalas, tapi tidak dengan pergi dari sisiku. Aku tidak bisa, Baek."

Kesakitan benar-benar Chanyeol rasakan belakangan ini. Ia tak tahu harus menahannya seperti apa. Hatinya tak cukup kuat untuk bertahan, ia selemah itu untuk perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Jika benar dia tengah dihukum karena kesalahannya di masa lalu, tidakkah ini terlalu berat? Dia sudah terlalu jauh menarih hati, mengambilnya secara tiba-tiba seperti mencabut separuh keberadaan jiwanya yang mulai menemukan rumah untuk berteduh.

"Kau mabuk. Pulanglah."

Tidakkah Baekhyun terlalu ringan memberikan tanggapannya? Terlebih, tidakkan Baekhyun terlalu mudah melepas pelukan itu lalu menutup pintu taksi tanpa tahu ada hati di dalam sana yang semakin terpuruk.

Pundaknya menjauh dari keberadaan sebelumnya. Ia seperti tak memiliki beban meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mulai pergi dengan taksi dan tubuh yang melingkup penuh kesedihan. Lelaki itu bahkan menitihkan air mata, merasa kesakitan ini membunuhnya perlahan dan dia tak memiliki perisai untuk menahan.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang meredam tangis saat kakinya ia buat seringan mungkin untuk pergi. Keterpurukan ini sangat buruk. Baekhyun tak tahu kapan akan berakhir, dia tak sanggup jika terus dalam keadaan ini.

.

Meratapi hati tak pernah memberikan solusi. Baekhyun pikir ia harus bergerak. Mungkin mencari kesibukan yang membuatnya lupa. Pekerjaan di bar hanya dia lakukan saat malam hari, dan ketika pagi Baekhyun memilih bekerja di tempat katering yang sebelumnya ditawarkan oleh pelanggan bar.

Beruntung si dalam rahimnya tak mengeluh apapun. Baekhyun bisa bekerja dengan tenang, ia mencoba fokus meski terkadang harus teringat pada lelaki yang beberapa malam selalu menjadi alasannya untuk menangis.

"Baekhyun, nanti kau akan menjaga _stand_ minuman. Seperti instruksi yang sudah kuberitahu sebelumnya, berlakulah sopan dan ramah."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Pekerjaan ini I dapat dengan susah payah. Apapun keadaannya harus ia atasi, termasuk di mana ia akan berdiri saat ini adalah tempat yang tak lagi asing.

Gedung pencakar langit itu pernah Baekhyun singgahi. Bukan sebagai pegawai katering, melainkan wanita yang dibawa seorang bos besar saat mereka dalam keadaan yang masih baik.

Perasaan Baekhyun sebenarnya tak begitu enak. Dia terus memanjatkan doa semoga Chanyeol tak ada dalam jamuan pesta yang di adakan di _hall_ gedung.

Lalu ketika para tamu datang dan mengambil tempat, dari pintu utama Baekhyun melihat sosok yang ia sebut sebagai rindu.

Terlihat tampan seperti biasa. Rambutnya kini berwarna sedikit kecoklatan dengan tatanan _up_ yang menawan. Aura angkuhnya sangat kuat, membuat beberapa orang yang bertemu sedikit menundukkan kepala padanya.

Pertemuan ini tak pernah Baekhyun harapkan. Bisa saja akan menjadi kacau seperti sebelumnya, tapi Baekhyun akan berusaha profesional mengingat ia berada di sini untuk bekerja.

"Berikan aku _wine._ "

Baekhyun mengenal suara itu. Ia tak berani mengangkat kepala, memberikan minuman yang dipesan dengan kepala tertunduk dengan mulut yang ia kunci rapat.

Tak ada apa-apa setelah itu. Chanyeol pergi tanpa ada keributan yang ia buat.

Acara pun berlangsung dengan lancar. Baekhyun melakukan tugasnya sesuai prosedur meski sesekali ia melirik lelaki yang ia rindukan yang duduk dengan beberapa orang terhormat.

Dari sini Baekhyun bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Dia tak lebih dari si buruk rupa yang memang tak pantas bersanding dengan Chanyeol. Keputusannya untuk pergi memang benar. Mereka adalah dua manusia dengan keadaan rumpang yang tak mungkin bisa sejajar.

"Para hadirin yang terhormat." Nyonya Park kini berada di atas podium. Dengan gayanya yang anggun, wanita itu tersenyum penuh lebar dengan perhatian yang mendadak terarah padanya. "Terima kasih telah menghadiri pertemuan rutin yang kami adakan untuk memperkuat kerja sama. Sungguh kehormatan bagi kami bisa menjamu Anda semua dengan segala kebaikan yang bisa kami usahakan. Dan dengan berakhirnya acara ini, saya ingin mengundang bapak ibu sekalian untuk menghadiri sebuah kebahagiaan yang sudah lama kelurga kami bicarakan. Minggu depan, kami akan mengadakan acara pertungan antara putra saya Park Chanyeol dengan putri tunggal Tuan Chang."

 _Pertunangan?_

Baekhyun mendengar semua itu dengan jelas meski ia sudah berada di dapur. Entah mengapa, ia terasa begitu lemas. Kakinya terasa seperti puding, hatinya sedang mengalami keributan dan kesedihan menghantam dengan keras.

Tangisnya hampir pecah kala itu. Baekhyun meminta waktu sebentar sebelum kembali bekerja. Tak banyak yang bisa Baekhyun pilih. Ia berjongkok di tengah lorong kosong menuju ke _hall_.

Air mata mencuat keluar. Wajah yang tertangkup di antara dua kaki tang ditekuk memang tak memperlihatkan kesedihannya. Lebih dari itu pundak sempit Baekhyun tengah bergetar hebat. Kepuasan sedang ia raih dengan mengeluarkan tangis.

Tak akan ada orang yang tahu, menurut Baekhyun. Tapi kenyataan membuat rencana cukup klasik dengan keberadaan seorang lelaki tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun. Ia berdiri dengan keangkuhan tersisa, ingin memeluk tapi ragu mendekat.

 _Sedih sekali._

.

Bisakah?

Entah. Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti apa dia sanggup berdiri di atas dua kaki yang terlihat akan rapuh ini. Dalam hati sedang berdesir rasa sakit yang begitu menohok. Tapi apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan?

Sudahlah. Pada akhirnya berlian tidak akan pernah bersanding dengan ampas kedelai.

Baekhyun mulai berjalan dengan tapak kaki yang lumayan bergetar. Seragam hitam putih yang ia kenakan bukan kebanggaan, hanya sebuah simbol dari sumber pekerjaan yang Baekhyun lakukan untuk menyambung hidup.

"Mereka memesan paket paling mahal dan istimewa." Seru salah seorang di belakang Baekhyun yang merupakan rekan kerjanya.

"Ya. Ku dengar yang diundang di acara ini bukan orang biasa." Timpal yang lain. "Wajar jika harus memberikan yang terbaik. Aku penasaran bagaimana wajah dua orang yang akan melakukan pertunangan ini."

 _Dia sangat tampan, kalian harus tahu itu._ Hanya batin yang menjerit, sedang mulut mati-matian tertutup untuk menahan isak yang akan lolos.

Sebentar lagi akan ada ikatan yang tak pernah bisa Baekhyun sesalkan. Semesta sudah memberitahu bagaimana porsi pasangan berdasarkan tahta. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, meski akan menumbuk banyak kepedihan tapi Baekhyun bukan pengubah takdir.

Alih-alih mendengarkan, Baekhyun memilih pergi untuk ketenangan dan sekedar alibi untuk lupa. Hanya saja pilihannya tidak tepat. Baekhyun mendapati taman belakang itu tak kosong, ada sosok yang begitu ia kenal juga ia rindukan.

"Berhenti."

Dan Baekhyun menuruti. Kakinya terdiam, sedang jantungnya berdetak cepat tak terkendali.

Bisa Baekhyun rasa bagaimana langkah itu mendekat. Ia kini bahkan bisa merasa aroma maskulin yang menjadi favoritnya belakangan ini.

"Aku masih sama, masih merindukanmu dan menginginkanmu." Terucap sangat tegas, "Semua yang ku rasa tak akan ku ubah. Kecuali kau bisa memberiku alasan yang cukup logis untuk menolakku."

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

"Jika membuatmu sulit, mari permudah semua ini. Aku bisa membantu, asal itu bersamamu."

"Tidak semudah itu, Chanyeol."

"Apanya?!" Suara Chanyeol mulai meninggi, tapi ia cepat melunak dengan mengusap dua pipi Baekhyun. "Semua tidak akan sulit karena aku akan selalu bersamamu. Tolong, tolong jangan menjauh, aku menderita selama ini."

 _Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama_.

Ujung dari semua ini adalah Baekhyun yang lemah dengan air mata. Ia tak bisa mencegah, setitik itu lolos dengan mulut masih membisu dan Chanyeol mulai bergerak dengan menarik Baekhyun menuju tempat tertutup.

Tubuh Baekhyun dipeluk. Dia merasakan air mata itu menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun yang ringkih.

Wanitanya yang malang. _Jangan menangis, sayang._

"Iya, aku tahu kau pasti juga kesakitan." Chanyeol bisa membacanya meski Baekhyun tak mengatakan. "Apalagi yang harus kau ragukan? Kita sama-sama membutuhkan, _hm_?"

Pelukan ini benar yang Baekhyun cari selama ini. Dia merasa terlindungi, bebannya tak lagi terasa ketika Chanyeol adalah penumpu hati.

Chanyeol menjauhkan pelukan itu, mengusak sisa air mata yang ada di pipi dan menarik dagu lancip itu untuk membuat mata mereka saling bertaut pandang.

"Aku memiliki rindu yang sangat besar. Aku kesusahan membawanya sendiri. Mau ku bagi?."

Mereka terjebak dalam nostalgia indah tentang rindu yang membengkak. Jarak yang tersisa sudah terkikis, semua berubah menjadi lumatan kasar dari dua bibir yang menyatu. Sejenak mereka lupa tentang hari kemarin yang terasa menyiksa; menyisihkan sedikit waktu untuk mencumbu bibir terkasih dengan pelukan erat seakan angin tak memiliki celah.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun erat, seakan tak membiarkan wanita itu beranjak barang sesenti saja. Dia membutuhkan Baekhyun dalam banyak hal. Tak peduli bagaimana sepasang mata di ujung sana memicing penuh benci, Chanyeol tetaplah memilih Baekhyun sebagai penikmat kisahnya.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun oksigen kembali ia butuhkan untuk bernapas, ia menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol dengan napas terengah.

Bibirnya membengkak, kulit tubuhnya kembali hangat, lebih-lebih si kecil yang belum sempurna di rahim kembali tenang.

"Kita pergi."

"K-kemana?"

"Hidup denganku tentu saja. Aku tak menginginkan pertunangan ini."

"Tapi.."

"Ya, atau tidak?"

Mata Chanyeol mengarah penuh pada dua iris Baekhyun yang nampak kebingungan. Seakan tak memberi waktu untuk memikirkan, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun enyah dari sana.

Pintu belakang menjadi pilihan tepat. Mereka melewati semak belukar, saling menggenggam erat dengan pikiran jangka pendek. Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat itu hanya Baekhyun; kebahagiaan dan hidupnya.

Segelintir ketakutan tak pernah muncul. Dia tak peduli bagaimana jabatan itu akan hilang, karena Chanyeol cukup percaya diri tentang harta yang bisa dikejar.

Hanya saja dia terlalu berlebih dengan semua ini. Bukan tentang perasaannya, melainkan langkah terburu yang ia lakukan membawa debum kencang di perempatan.

Dua tubuh terpental. Teriakan serta decit mobil yang berhenti mendadak menjadi pengiring saat pelipis Chanyeol berbenturan keras dengan trotoar. Apa yang terakhir ia lihat adalah segerombolan orang yang mengerubung sesuatu. Seperti seorang perempuan yang bersimbah darah dan membuat beberapa dari mereka berteriak, "Dia sekarat!"

 _Tuhan, jangan ambil Baekhyun-ku.._

 _._

.

 **Tbc**

 **Basyud :** happy reading yeorobun~ entah kenapa bisa sebaper ini. Maafkeun yaakk kalo sinetron banget ini FF.. semoga sukaaa..

Biarkan typo memperindah tulisan ini. Okay okay? Saranghae~~


	8. Chapter 8

Mungkin sudah ketiga kalinya Luhan ke kamar mandi dalam kurun waktu 1 jam. Ada yang sedang ingin dia pastikan. Tapi Luhan terlalu takut jika ini semua membawa hasil yang tidak ia inginkan.

Apa yang akan ia katakan pada Mama dan Papa yang kini tengah berdiri di ruang utama dengan keramaian para undangan. Tak lama lagi dia akan mengenakan cincin di jari manis, mengikat sebuah hubungan dengan Chanyeol atas dasar paksaan, lalu bersiap menjadi boneka oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan kerjasama.

Luhan tahu dia tidak sekuat itu meski ia kerap bersikap arogan. Ketegasannya hanya topeng, selebihnya dia menjadi sekecil semut untuk menerima konsekuensi atas perbuatannya sendiri.

Bukan sekali, tapi dua kali. Itu benar akan mengecewakan Mama dan Papa jika Luhan menunjukkan dua strip garis dari 3 alat tes kehamilan yang ia beli. Dia mungkin akan dikutuk sebagai anak tidak berbakti, lalu di usir dan tak diakui lagi sebagai buah hati Mama dan Papa.

Siapkah Luhan?

Tidak.

Dia tidak siap.

Dia takut.

Dia tak ingin menghilangkan buah hasil dari dua strip garis itu. Tapi Luhan juga tak mau jika Mama dan Papa menelan kecewa karena lagi-lagi tak ada lelaki yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Luhan.

Sampai pada akhirnya Luhan kembali ke tengah ruangan dengan wajah yang kusut. Ia membuang alat tes kehamilan itu di sampah. Tak lagi ia pikirkan akan seperti apa nanti. Yang Luhan yakini saat ini, dia harus tetap menyembunyikan sampai ada satu jalan keluar terbaik untuk semuanya.

Dari kejauhan Luhan melihat Sehun berdiri dengan wajah dingin yang sangat kentara. Rahangnya mengeras, dua tangannya masuk dalam saku dan matanya seperti sedang menguliti Luhan.

Luhan sendiri bingung harus seperti apa. Dia diambang kehidupan yang tak berskenario. Jantungnya mati-matian ia kondisikan untuk tidak terus menambah kegelisahan. Hingga akhirnya Luhan memilih menundukkan kepala, menatap ujung jari kaki yang berbalut sepatu hak mahal, dan menelan tangis yang hampir saja pecah.

"Luhan,"

Luhan sedikit tersentak. Nyonya Park yang akan menjadi ibu mertuanya memiliki jenis kegelisahan yang sama.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau melihat Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya."

Nyonya Park lantas pergi, memanggil semua pion berbaju hitam yang dimiliki untuk mencari Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba hilang.

Kasak-kusuk di ruang utama ini mulai terdengar. Acara yang seharusnya sudah berlangsung, mendadak tertunda karena Chanyeol yang menghilang.

Entah kemana lelaki itu pergi. Nyonya Park nampak sangat gelisah dan pion yang dimiliki terlihat sangat sibuk mencari.

Mama dan Papa Luhan menjadi gelisah pula. Tidak mungkin acara ini batal karena telah mengundang beberapa kolega bisnis dari dua keluarga. Susunan acara serta dekor dan katering sudah dipesan dari pihak yang profesional demi terlihat mewah. Tapi semua itu tak akan berarti apa-apa jika mendadak dibatalkan karena pihak lelaki yang tak ditemukan keberadaannya.

Keramaian yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini membuat Luhan merasa mual. Kondisi ini sudah ia alami selama beberapa hari. Akan menjadi hal yang semakin merusak suasana jika tiba-tiba Luhan harus muntah tanpa sebab sedang Mama Papa tahu Luhan tidak demam atau sakit apapun.

Tetapi Luhan sudah tak sanggup menahan. Ia membekap mulut dan bersiap kekamar mandi sebelum ia dihadang oleh sosok tinggi di hadapannya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, Mama dan Papa yang nampak khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan tak berkutik ketika Sehun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Luhan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Mama.

Luhan hanya menggeleng kecil. Bergerak sedikit saja mulutnya akan semakin menambah rasa mual.

"Kau sakit?" Kali ini Papa.

Luhan kembali menggeleng.

"Kau sudah berkali-kali ke kamar mandi. Wajahmu juga pucat. Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak, Ma. Luhan baik. Hanya sedikit—"

"Bohong. Dia tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang baik." Sahut Sehun dengan nada dingin.

Mata Luhan mebelalak, mencoba mengusir Sehun dengan pandangan mata tapi lelaki itu seperti kokoh bertahan di tempatnya.

"Luhan sudah tiga kali ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya."

Mama terlihat semakin khawatir, menatap Luhan untuk mencari kepastian dari apa yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Luhan, katakan pada Mama dan Papa, kau kenapa?"

Apa yang harus Luhan katakan?

Keadaan ini sebenarnya bisa ia lapisi dengan kebohongan, tetapi Luhan memilih bisu karena tak sanggup melakukannya.

"Luhan hamil." Sehun berkata dengan ringan, "Aku memiliki buktinya."

Bukti?

Tidak. Sehun tak mungkin memilikinya.

Lelaki itu merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan tiga buah barang yang sudah Luhan pastikan ia buang di sampah kamar mandi.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Ini milikmu, kan?" Tanya Sehun dengan menodongkan alat itu di depan wajah Luhan. "Kau sengaja membuangnya."

Mama dan Papa semakin cemas. Mereka menarik bahu Luhan, menodong penjelasan dari mata yang khawatir, tapi tak mendapat apa-apa karena Luhan hanya menunduk pasrah.

"Katakan pada Mama, kau tidak mungkin mengalami hal yang sama, bukan?"

Luhan tak sanggup menjawab.

"Luhan, katakan pada kami!"

"Bukankah bukti ini sudah sangat jelas?" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, membawa si wanita pasrah itu ke belakang tubuhnya untuk ia selamatkan dari kenyataan yang harus Luhan hadapi dari kedua orang tuanya.

Bukan bermaksud sebagai pahlawan kesiangan, tapi seperti itulah seharusnya seorang lelaki bertanggung jawab pada wanita yang ia kasihi.

"Siapa kau ini?!" Nada bicara Papa Luhan semakin meninggi.

"Aku?" Sehun mengulas senyum kecil, ia menyelipkan jari tangannya ke jari Luhan dan mengusak punggung tangan wanita itu dengan lembut. Sehun berbicara dalam usakannya, meminta Luhan tak perlu kebingungan karena dia adalah tameng yang siap bertanggungjawab dan melindungi.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Dan aku adalah lelaki yang bertanggungjawab atas kehamilan putri Anda."

Jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaan saat itu berubah mencengangkan. Bukan hanya Mama-Papa Luhan, nyonya Park serta Ayah-Ibu Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari sana juga memberi reaksi tak kalah epik.

Skenario macam apa yang tengah Sehun lakukan? Dia terlalu mudah berucap sedang ketidakpercayaan jelas menjadi garda terdepan orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

"Jika tidak percaya, kita bisa melakukan tes DNA." Imbuhnya.

Luhan semakin _ciut_ di belakang Sehun. Dia tak berani sekedar mengangkat kepala. Tubuhnya seperti terpaku dan mematung tanpa kejelasan. Jika saya Sehun tak mengerat tautan jari mereka, Luhan mungkin sudah limbung dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Pertunangan ini sebenarnya tak perlu dilakukan. Karena baik Chanyeol _hyung_ maupun Luhan, mereka bukan dua orang yang saling memiliki rasa lalu diikat. Tidakkah kalian merasa ini sangat egois? Pikirkan bagaimana Luhan juga Chanyeol _hyung_ yang memiliki kebahagiaan menurut mereka. Jangan pernah gunakan istilah 'ikatan keluarga' jika pada akhirnya ini semua untuk sebuah bisnis!"

Sehun menarik Luhan untuk pergi setelah sebelumnya melepas jas yang ia kenakan untuk disampirkan ke tubuh Luhan. Penilaian orang tentangnya mungkin beragam. Umpatan serta sumpah serapah juga sudah bergaung dalam hati masing-masing orang yang mendengar.

Tapi siapa peduli?

Sehun memilih ini untuk Luhan yang tak berdosa. Wanita itu memucat dengan bibir menggigil.

"Tenang, aku bersamamu, Luhan."

.

Riuh di UGD memberi pertanda ada hal serius yang harus segera ditangani. Kesibukan seketika tak bisa dilerai. Bagaimana simbahan darah itu menetes dari pelipis, kaki, beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya, membuat beberapa dokter berteriak meminta segala hal yang dibutuhkan dalam waktu cepat.

Dua manusia terbaring dengan luka serius. Penanganannya melibatkan beberapa dokter yang bertugas. Sang pria terlebih dahulu dilarikan ke ruang operasi karena beberapa pecahan kaca mengenai sekitar pelipisnya dan itu terlihat buruk karena banyak simbahan darah. Sedang sang wanita mendapat bantuan oksigen karena detak jantungnya melemah dan napasnya mulai menghilang. Darah yang mengucur bukan hanya akibat luka, melainkan dari pangkal paha dengan intensitas kucuran yang sangat deras.

"Wanita ini hamil. Dan kita tidak memiliki banyak harapan karena kurasa dia mengalami benturan sangat keras hingga pendarahan."

 _Anakku._

 _Selamatkan dia._

Hanya terucap dari hati, sedang mulut tak kuasa berucap apapun karena nyawa seperti akan pergi ke surga. Napas yang semakin menipis, kesadaran yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk, semua itu sedang diperjuangkan oleh tim media serta doa dari seorang calon ibu yang menginginkan keselamatan bayinya.

 _Bertahanlah, nak._

.

Malam itu seharusnya Jongin tidak memutar balik kendali mobil untuk kembali ke _bar._ Mulanya ia pikir tidur berkualitas akan lebih penting daripada menghampiri seorang wanita yang berjalan seorang diri di waktu petang seperti ini.

Jongin sedikit menyesal. Tapi ia memiliki sekotak kepedulian untuk datang dan menyekal tangan ringkih itu.

Wajahnya sangat berantakan. Mata membengkak, isak yang masih tersisa dan wajah pucat tak bergairah.

Ia berani bertaruh sedang ada kisah patah hati di sini. Tapi Jongin tak tahu jika patah hati yang dialami sangat dahsyat hingga luka itu menyebar cepat ke seluruh tubuh.

"Sini," tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin membawanya dalam pelukan. Usakan di pundak memperparah tangis yang tertahan. Seakan semua pecah tak beraturan hanya karena pelukan ini. "Menangislah dulu. Lalu katakan apa maumu. _Okay_?"

Dan sekitar 10 menit berlalu, Jongin menjadi relawan pelukan yang sangat profesional. Ia tak berbicara sepatah kata. Ia tahu jika menangis adalah suatu bentuk kepuasan yang tak bisa diganti dengan apapun. Terlebih untuk wanita seperti Kyungsoo yang ada dipelukannya.

Saat tangis Kyungsoo sudah mulai bisa dikendalikan, Jongin membawa gadis itu ke dalam mobil dan meyeka sisa air mata yang ada.

Jongin masih tetap diam, ia pandangi Kyungsoo lekat-lekat tanpa ada hal yang ia biarkan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo. "Ternyata kau orang yang baik."

Anak rambut liar itu Jongin sembunyikan di balik telinga Kyungsoo. Wajah membengkak dan mata yang sembab, Jongin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana semua itu menjadi sangat buruk.

" _Oppa,_ "

" _Hm_?"

"Aku baru bertemu Sehun."

"Lalu?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas sedikit dalam. Ia lerai luka yang sedang menggerogoti hatinya. Dengan bibir yang masih bergetar Kyungsoo mulai bercerita.

Dia baru saja menemui Sehun yang memintanya datang ke sebuah café. Kyungsoo pikir ini adalah kencan dadakan. Dia bersolek secantik mungkin. Kyungsoo membayangkan sebuah kencan yang sangat indah akan ia lakukan dengan Sehun.

Setibanya di café, Kyungsoo menangkap keadaan Sehun yang terlalu kaku. Lelaki itu bahkan memesan Ice Americano alih-alih Latte yang menjadi favoritnya. Perasaan tidak enak itu mulai muncul, tapi Kyungsoo lerai sedemikian rupa dengan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Untuk ukuran sebuah kencan, keadaan itu terlalu menegangkan. Sehun bahkan tak menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Kyungsoo tak berani meminta karena di takut itu akan menjadi pelukan yang terakhir. Pikirannya sudah mulai _random_ tentang hal-hal tak ia inginkan.

Lalu ketika 5 menit mereka saling berdiam dan Kyungsoo yang digantung dengan keadaan kaku ini, Sehun menusukkan pisau transparan dengan sebuah pernyataan _"Kita akhiri hubungan ini. Aku akan menikah dengan perempuan lain."_

Begitu saja sampai Kyungsoo harus mencerna baik-baik jika ini realita. Sehun terlalu mudah berbicara sedang Kyungsoo mati-matian bertahan dari lukanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kyungsoo tak paham betul. Dia bahkan tak melakukan hal-hal seputar mendua yang bisa saja Sehun jadikan alasan untuk memutuskan hubungan ini.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa bertahan dengan keadaan yang tak karuan. Dia bertanya 'kenapa', tapi Sehun bungkam dengan keegoisannya itu.

Dia tak menjelaskan, terlalu sulit untuk membuat keputusan ini karena Sehun berkata dia memilih sesuatu yang sudah ia pikir matang-matang. Ia juga berkata jika ini demi kebaikan bersama.

Bersama? Atau hanya Sehun saja?

Hunusan itu membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa berjalan pergi tanpa arah. Seharusnya Sehun mengejar, memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut sampai Kyungsoo bisa menerima. Tapi lelaki itu hanya diam, tertunduk dengan segala beban di pundak dan perasaan bersalah karena harus mengorbankan Kyungsoo.

Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo melepas tangis dengan kaki yang berjalan tak berarah. Orang-orang banyak berkasak-kusuk, tapi siapa yang peduli? Kyungsoo sedang dalam masa kesakitan yang begitu kuat hingga yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah menangis sampai Jongin menemukannya hampir seperti orang tak berlogika.

Apa yang bisa Jongin lakukan?

Dia bukanlah seorang yang pandai mengurai kata hangat untuk keadaan yang kacau.

Dia hanya memiliki dua lengan untuk merengkuh, satu ketulusan yang mendadak ia tegaskan untuk hidupnya, serta satu kecupan di puncak kepala untuk keadaan yang ia harap bisa lebih baik.

Perannya tak lebih dari figuran yang malang. Tapi ini Kyungsoo; yang ia tahu tidak selemah ini apalagi sampai meraung untuk hatinya yang pecah berkeping-keping.

"Jangan menangis. Hiduplah bersamaku, aku jauh lebih baik dari siapapun untuk membahagiakanmu, Soo."

.

Setidaknya sudah terhitung 5 hari Chanyeol mendapat perawatan intensif. Luka di pelipis serta beberapa tubuhnya mulai pulih meski ia masih belum bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan.

Ada retak di beberapa titik di kakinya yang butuh penangan lebih. Mungkin Chanyeol harus berdiam diri di rumah, atau jika ia memaksa bergerak, kursi roda menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar.

Di tengah keadaannya yang mulai pulih, Chanyeol teringat bagaimana ia dan Baekhyun terpental karena kecelakaan. Ia melihat jelas bagaimana orang-orang mengelilingi dan berteriak histeris.

Pasca operasi yang dilakukan Chanyeol, dia bertanya pada suster perihal wanita yang turut terlibat kecelakaan dengannya. Suster mengatakan jika wanita itu juga di rawat dan tengah dalam masa pemulihan.

Chanyeol memaksa untuk melihat dan benar, Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat karena kondisinya yang masih lemah.

Suster mengatakan Baekhyun belum sadar sejak di bawa ke rumah sakit. Ada _shock_ yang begitu parah karena kecelakaan itu hingga membuat Baekhyun lambat untuk menemui kesadaran. Tapi semua sudah bisa di atasi, hanya menunggu waktu untuk Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali.

 _Semoga kau baik-baik saja._

Di bukaan pertama matanya di pagi ke 5 ini, Chanyeol melihat Sehun duduk dengan kaki saling bertumpu dan majalah bisnis di tangannya. Sepupunya itu juga menikmati secangkir kopi; terlihat sangat elegan dengan setelan jas yang melingkup tubuhnya.

"Jadi kau akan resmi bekerja di kantor ayahmu?" Suara Chanyeol parau, dia mengulas senyum kecil saat Sehun mengalihkan atensi padanya dan tersenyum.

"Apa aku sudah terlihat sangat tampan?"

Chanyeol berdecih, mencoba mengumpulkan sisa kesadaran yang tercecer di lelapnya tidur. "Untuk sekelas pemula, kau memiliki penampilan yang cukup baik. Dimana paman menempatkanmu?"

"Tidak di mana-mana."

"Hm?"

Sehun menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat ranjang Chanyeol. Senyumnya terulas semakin bahagia, matanya yang sipit nampak begitu sumringah kala dua sudut bibirnya tulus untuk menarik ke atas.

"Aku berharap pakaian ini adalah pakaian yang akan kugunakan untuk hari pertamaku bekerja, _hyung._ Tapi tak ku sangka, aku akan menggunakannya untuk hal lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya," Sehun merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celana. Sebuah kotak merah sederhana berisi cincin berlian anggun dengan kilau yang mewah. "Aku akan mengenakannya di hari pernikahanku."

"M—menikah? Maksudmu?"

" _Hyung,_ sebelumnya aku akan meminta maaf padamu. Aku tak bermaksud merusak apa yang sudah di rencanakan." Menarik napas besar sejenak, Sehun lantas mendekat ke telinga Chanyeol dan membisikkan, "Aku akan menikah dengan Luhan, calon tunanganmu."

Saat Sehun menarik diri, ia bisa melihat keterkejutan Chanyeol di antara wajahnya yang pucat. Dia lantas tertawa kecil, mengagumi hari di mana ia tak tahu akan merasa sebahagia ini menjadi manusia.

"Luhan? Luhan yang—"

"Ya, Luhan yang itu. Luhan yang akan bertunangan denganmu tapi batal karena kau kabur lalu tertabrak hingga seperti ini."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, Sehun. Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak sedang berpura-pura menggantikan aku sama seperti cerita yang selalu ada di film-film itu kan?"

Sehun menggelak tawa. Ia pikir otak cerdas Chanyeol sedikit mengalami penurunan kualitas sejak ia mengalami kecelakaan. Pikirannya terlalu pendek sampai mengira ini semua tak jauh beda dari skenario film.

" _Hyung,_ cepatlah sembuh agar kau bisa secerdas dulu lagi." Sehun menata diri, membenahi simpulan dasi yang melilit dan menunjukkan keseriusan yang ia kantongi. "Aku tidak sedang menggantikanmu agar nama Paman dan Bibi Park terselamatkan. Tapi, aku benar-benar akan menikahi Luhan karena kami juga mengalami _kecelakaan._ "

"Kecelakaan?!"

"Ya, kecelakaan yang membuat Luhan hamil."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol menunjukkan keterkejutan yang tidak biasa. Entah kenapa Sehun belakangan penuh kejutan. Ia tak menyangka jika buah yang Sehun peroleh setelah lulus kuliah adalah menjadi seorang yang penuh hal-hal tak terduga.

"Kau—apa yang kau lakukan jika Bibi Oh tahu?"

"Ibu sudah tahu."

"Serius?!"

"Ya. Dan mereka terkejut lalu menentang. Aku heran, Luhan itu cantik dan _well—_ dia turunan dari orang yang sangat berada. Harusnya Ibuku senang, tapi justru mengatakan itu hal memalukan karena aku merebut calon pendamping Park Chanyeol. Bahkan aku sudah menghamilinya."

Baiklah, Sehun yang penuh kejutan memang menjadi hal tak terduga. Tapi jika ditelisik ulang, Chanyeol merasa jika Sehun bersambut bahagia dengan apa yang terjadi padanya dan percaya bisa menjalani. Apa lagi yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain memberi dukungan penuh. Kebahagiaan sudah Sehun pilih. Terlepas dari bagaimana ujian yang akan menghadang, Chanyeol percaya jika Sehun punya kaki yang kuat untuk tetap berdiri dan melaluinya.

"Kapan rencana pernikahannya?"

Sehun berdeham sebentar, ia lantas terlihat gelisah dengan dua tangan yang ia tautkan dan menata duduknya untuk terlihat lebih tenang.

"Sebenarnya untuk melakukan pernikahan ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ayah dan ibu menentang, begitu juga Mama dan Papa Luhan. Tapi aku tetap akan menikahi Luhan, tenang saja. Tekadku sudah bulat."

"Jangan bilang kau akan—"

"Ya, _hyung._ Untuk itu aku butuh bantuanmu."

Menghebuskan napas besar, Chanyeol lantas menggeleng kecil untuk kejutan lain yang Sehun katakan. Anak ini benar-benar berubah menjadi anak ajaib.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Tempat tinggalmu di New York, bisakah aku menempatinya? Aku berniat menikahi Luhan di sana dan hidup dengannya di sana pula. Korea terlalu menakutkan untuk kami. Apalagi ibuku. Aku yang membuat kekacauan ini sampai Luhan hamil, jadi aku akan membereskannya dengan bertanggungjawab sebagai seorang lelaki sejati."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas besar untuk rencana Sehun yang tergolong nekat. Tapi apa yang sedang Sehun perjuangkan adalah kebahagiaan, bukan suatu hal yang membuatnya rugi.

Apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain mengangguk kecil dan menjadi pendukung setia?

"Dengan satu syarat,"

"Apa, _hyung_?"

"Antarkan aku ke suatu tempat."

.

Chanyeol pernah menanyakan kembali perihal Baekhyun yang dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama. Suster mengatakan, Baekhyun menunjukkan keadaan yang membaik dan kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat akan sadar.

Bersama kursi roda yang Sehun dorong, Chanyeol mendatangi kamar paling ujung di lorong rumah sakit paling bawah. Dia ingin bertemu sang wanita yang paling ia kasihi. Dia ingin bertanya keadaannya, memberi kekuatan serta waktu berkualitas untuk melanjutkan acara kabur yang sempat gagal.

Tapi apa yang Chanyeol dapati saat pintu itu terbuka adalah kamar yang kosong. Nampak tak ada kehidupan di sana, hanya ada seorang suster yang membersihkan tempat tidur pasien.

"Permisi,"

"Ya, tuan?"

"Pasien atas nama Byun Baekhyun, apa dia di rawat di sini?"

Sehun mencoba membantu menanyakan karena ia tahu Chanyeol nampak terdiam. Ada firasat yang tak baik, Sehun merasakan itu sejak Chanyeol tahu kamar ini kosong padahal sebelumnya ia bercerita jika baru semalam Baekhyun sadar.

"Ya, nona Baekhyun sebelumnya dirawat di sini. Tapi ia sudah pulang."

"Maksudnya? Bukankah ia masih harus menjalani masa pemulihan?"

"Seharusnya begitu. Tapi tadi pagi-pagi sekali ada yang menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi. Setelah memenangkan perdebatan dengan dokter perihal pulang paksa, mereka segera melunasi administrasi lalu pergi. Padahal nona Baekhyun masih butuh perawatan karena janinnya keguguran."

"Keguguran?!" Sehun menyalak, Chanyeol semakin terlihat dingin.

"Ya, kecelakaan itu membuat nona Baekhyun pendarahan dan janinnya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Keadaan nona Baekhyun juga tidak begitu bagus karena lukanya cukup parah. Tapi mereka yang mengaku kerabat nona Baekhyun memaksa pulang, katanya ingin di rawat di tempat asal mereka."

"Apa dia menitipkan pesan?"

Suster menggeleng, "Tidak, nona Baekhyun bahkan tak berbicara apa-apa saat kerabatnya membawa pergi."

Di luar cuaca sangat cerah, tapi Sehun merasa ada badai yang bergelut di sekitar tubuh Chanyeol hingga sepupunya itu memiliki aura abu-abu.

Sesungguhnya ini bukan akhir yang Chanyeol inginkan. Dia penyebab terbesar dari semua ini dan sepertinya sangat wajar jika Baekhyun pergi.

Jika Chanyeol tak seegois itu untuk hidup bersama Baekhyun, jika Chanyeol bisa mengindari kecelakaan itu, Chanyeol tak perlu mendapat pukulan telak dengan kepergian Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

Siapa yang membawanya pergi?

Itu bukan hal yang sedang ia cari jawabannya. Karena yang Chanyeol pahami saat ini adalah pendarahan yang Baekhyun alami merupakan hal yang menyakitkan. Bukan saja untuk Chanyeol, tapi untuk Baekhyun yang sejauh ini amat sangat menanti pertumbuhan sempurna dari janinnya.

Sekarang apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan?

Dia menutup hati untuk segala jenis rasa iba. Pikirannya hanya untuk Baekhyun yang mungkin dua kali lipat lebih merasakan kesedihan.

Di mana ia akan mencari dan memohon hati untuk segala kekacauan yang ada?

Chanyeol bahkan tak ingin memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dalam benaknya berisi perasaan menyesal, lebih-lebih rasa bersalah dan terlalu berbesar hati jika Baekhyun melakukan ini sebagai bentuk hukuman.

Chanyeol pantas mendapatkannya. Kesakitan ini mungkin tak sebanding dengan Baekhyun yang merasa sedih kehilangan janinnya. Tak tahu sampai sejauh mana Chanyeol akan meregang rasa bersalah ini. Yang ia pahami, ia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang tak bisa dimaafkan karena membuat wanitanya hancur oleh sebuah kehilangan.

Miris.

.

.

 _ **5 years later.**_

Langkah kecil itu seperti memijak angin saat Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan peralatan dapur. Kakinya mendapat pelukan, si gadis kecil itu terkekeh kala Baekhyun merasa geli dengan perlakuannya.

"Sebentar, Mama mencuci piring dulu lalu kita akan makan bersama."

Dengan sabar Baekhyun berkata, tapi gadis kecil itu masih memeluk kakinya sembari menggigit kecil.

"Naeun,"

"Mama," gadis kecilnya melongok ke atas, merentangkan dua tangan dengan wajah ia bentuk sedemikian sedih.

Siapa yang tidak luluh dengan itu?

Baekhyun segera meletakkan piring kotor yang ia cuci dan menyambut tangan mungil itu untuk ia bawa dalam gendongan.

"Anak manis, nanti Naeun basah kalau ikut Mama mencuci piring."

"Cium."

Baiklah, Baekhyun menyerah dengan semua hal menggemaskan yang Naeun perlihatkan dan memberi kecupan paling manis di pipi yang menggembul itu. Rambut yang hitam lebat sebatas bahu itu Baekhyun seka di belakang telinga. Bisa ia lihat bagaimana dua mata polos itu menatapnya penuh kasih.

"Mama,"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Mama jangan kerja."

"Oh? Memang kenapa?"

"Mama di rumah saja dengan Naeun."

"Mama harus bekerja, sayang."

"Kenapa?" Naeun kembali memberi kesedihan di wajahnya, seakan tahu jika Baekhyun tak pernah bisa menolak jika jenis wajah seperti itu ditunjukkan.

"Mama harus bekerja untuk membelikan Naeun barbie. Ingat barbie yang kita lihat di pasar malam kemarin?" Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, "Mama akan membelikan untuk Naeun. Makanya Mama harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang dan membeli barbie."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya." Baekhyun menurunkan Naeun lagi dan mengusak lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Sekarang Naeun pergi ke kamar Ayah, katakan kita akan makan bersam sebelum Mama pergi bekerja."

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang begitu tulus saat Naeun berlari menuju kamar.

Rasanya sungguh bahagia saat gadis kecil itu lahir dan membut Baekhyun kembali pada hidupnya. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana Naeun kecil itu menggelak tangis di hari pertamanya menghirup udara di dunia ini. Tangan dan kakinya yang mungil, semua itu membuat Baekhyun berderai tangis dan merasa begitu bahagia meski ia pernah mengalami keguguran.

Sejujurnya sangat sulit untuk memperbaiki apa yang membuatnya terpuruk. Rasanya dia tak begitu percaya diri untuk di sebut wanita yang bertanggung jawab. Apa yang sudah Tuhan percayakan, Baekhyun tak bisa menjaga dengan sekuat yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kecewa?

Jangan ditanya.

Meski saat itu penolakan jelas menjadi tembok penghadang, rumpangnya derajat kehidupan antara ia dan lelaki yang ia kasihi, Baekhyun bersikukuh mempertahankan karena ia menginginkan kebahagiaan.

Tapi mungkin saat itu Baekhyun sangat percaya diri. Dia terlampau tinggi menentang takdir yang ada karena melewati Nyonya Park tak semudah dia mempercayai kemampuannya.

Lima tahun bukan waktu yang mudah untuk berjuang. Baekhyun mati-matian untuk berdiri, menghapus apa saja yang menyakitinya meski harus melepas apa yang ia sebuah kasih. Tak seharusnya Baekhyun seegois itu saat dia juga memiliki kasih sebanyak yang Chanyeol miliki. Tapi Baekhyun juga tak sekuat itu dengan tekanan yang Nyonya Park berikan saat ia baru tersadar di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

" _Apa kau hanya akan pergi saat Chanyeol sudah mati seperti Yoochun kala itu? Kau juga seorang wanita, dan baru saja merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang anak. Sakit, bukan? Begitulah yang kurasa saat ayahmu membawa lari Yoochun dan membiarkannya mati sebagai gelandangan. Sekarang yang ku miliki hanya Chanyeol. Jika kau menawarkan kematian padanya, kau tentu tahu bagaimana hancurnya hati seorang ibu. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk anakku, termasuk memberinya masa depan yang sepadan dengan kehidupan yang sudah ia miliki."_

Saat itu Baekhyun tak memberi jawaban apa-apa kecuali air mata yang luruh. Kesadarannya seolah sia-sia karena Nyonya Park memberi sambutan kata-kata yang begitu dalam.

Baekhyun tertusuk.

Luka yang ia terima saat itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah Nyonya Park katakan.

Matanya seolah dibuka pada sisi yang berbeda dari tekad Baekhyun sebelumnya. Dia mudah terpengaruh, mengerjap pada ketidakberdayaan yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk _kembali_ pergi saat Chanyeol terlelap di ranjang lain.

"Mamaa!" Lamunan Baekhyun terputus kala suara Naeun terdengar. Ia melihat gadis kecil itu berlari memeluknya Baekhyun dengan teriakan-teriakan nyalang yang membuat hati hangat. "Ayah akan menggigit Naeun. Tolooong!"

 **Pluk!**

Pelikan itu Naeun gunakan sebagai pelindung. Ayahnya yang datang dengan penampilan berantakan hanya berdecak kesal saat Naeun memilih proteksi terbaik yang tak bisa Jongin lawan begitu saja.

"Naeun curang. Ayah tidak bisa menyerang."

Gadis kecil itu terkikik geli.

"Ayah kalah." Kata Naeun dengan lidah yang ia julurkan.

"Ayah pasti akan menggigit Naeun. Tunggu saja, _okay?_ " Naeun kembali menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sarapan apa pagi ini, Baek?"

"Lihat saja sendiri. Kau akan menyukainya." Kali ini Baekhyun yang terkikik geli saat lelaki itu mendesah pasrah dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin diet." Katanya sambil berlalu. Hanya saja langkahnya itu terhenti karena ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan berkacak pinggang.

"Ah..K—Kyungsoo.."

"Siapa yang akan diet?"

"I—itu..emm..b—bukan.."

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangan dan mengusak pelan kepala lelaki itu, lelaki yang telah menikahinya dan memberi Naeun sebagai hadiah terindah.

"Makan, _okay?_ Kau harus tahu betapa susahnya istrimu ini memasak untuk suaminya."

Lima tahun lalu, Baekhyun pikir ia akan sebatang kara lagi dan mengais kehidupan layak meski butuh waktu. Tak akan ada yang mau menampung dia untuk sekedar memberi minum.

Saat itu Baekhyun berpikir akan pergi ke suatu desa yang terpencil. Ia akan hidup meski hanya beralas koran dan beratap awan. Tak terpikir jika Tuhan masih memberinya kebaikan dengan mendatangkan Kyungsoo yang masih memberi iba pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menceritakan kepiluannya. Dia berniat membuka lembaran baru dengan Jongin dan mengajak Baekhyun setelah tahu apa yang Baekhyun alami.

Mereka mungkin tak hidup mewah. Semua dimulai dari nol sembari memperbaiki kualitas hati juga hidup.

Kyungsoo menikah dengan Jongin dalam keterbatasan yang mereka miliki. Semua berjalan dengan baik, sampai Kyungsoo hamil dan melahirkan Naeun sebagai anggota keluarga baru yang menambah kehangatan.

Baekhyun menjadi saksi bagaimana gadis kecil itu lahir. Ia menemani Kyungsoo diantara perjuangannya memberi Naeun kehidupan. Tangis yang sangat indah, serta bayi cantik yang membuat keharuan serta merta membingkai hari bahagia itu.

Naeun tak hanya memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai ibunya. Dia juga memiliki Baekhyun yang ia panggil Mama. Gadis kecil itu tumbuh dengan kasih orangtua yang hangat. Ayah, Ibu, dan Mama.

.

" _Okay. Deal._ "

Pena hitam itu bergerak elegan seraya kesepakatan telah dibubuhi tanda tangan.

Langit malam di luar menjadi penanda jika sudah waktunya melepas jenuhnya pekerjaan. Lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol, mengesampingkan rasa lelah untuk beberapa data di perusahaan cabang yang sedang ia bangun.

Setahun belakangan bisnisnya menemui kesuksesan yang besar. Cabang-cabang yang sempat akan gulung tikar, Chanyeol pegang kendali dan perlahan menunjukkan perubahan drastis.

Seiring dengan keberhasilnnya, Chanyeol memiliki popularitas dan nama yang membanggakan. Koleganya bukan lagi dari kalangan biasa. Mereka menunjukkan kelasnya dengan dasar bisnis dan kesuksesan yang diharap.

"Tuan, berkas terakhir."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menarik senyum kecil. Simpulan dasi di lehernya ia regangnya, tangannya yang memegang pena sibuk mengorek tanda kesepakatan yang harus ia bubuhi persetujuan hitam di atas putih.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol menyelesaikan semua itu lalu bersandar di kursi kerjanya yang mewah. Lehernya terasa kaku, tubuhnya seketika berteriak pada rasa lelah yang luar biasa dan dia butuh waktu berkualitas untuk tubuhnya.

"Aku akan pulang dengan supir."

Malam ini Chanyeol berada di salah satu cabang yang ada di pinggiran kota. Merasa tubuhnya tak sanggup untuk kembali ke kota seorang diri, keputusan menggunakan jasa supir selama ini menjadi hal yang tepat dilakukan.

Kehidupan Chanyeol hanya berkutat pada pekerjaan yang ia lakukan dari pagi hingga malam. Dia menjadi seorang yang ambisius. Tak peduli waktu saat ia mulai fokus pada pekerjaan dan melupakan lainnya.

Penggambaran sosok Chanyeol sepadan dengan aura gelap yang membuat orang akan segan. Usianya yang menginjak angka 35 dan kekayaan yang berlimang, dia seakan tak mengenal kata puas untuk terus bekerja keras setiap hari.

Siapapun tahu jika Chanyeol bukan dari keluarga yang kekurangan. Kekayaan orangtuanya sudahlah cukup jika untuk ia gunakan bertahan hidup.

Ada alasan lain mengapa ia sekeras itu untuk bekerja dan menyibukkan diri. Orang melihat Chanyeol adalah sosok sempurna yang bisa tak memiliki cacat atau hal buruk yang menghantui. Nyatanya, dia sendiri adalah singa malang yang pernah terjebak dalam kepatahan hati di masa lalu.

Jangan menanyakan pada Chanyeol bagaimana rasanya. Dia sendiri tak memiliki kata untuk menggambarkan. Yang jelas, semua rasa itu membuatnya harus hidup cukup keras untuk menyampul luka dan bernapas layaknya manusia tanpa beban hati.

Chanyeol berdalih jika kesibukan akan membuatnya lupa. Ia tak perlu bergelut dengan kenangan yang masih ia rangkul kuat dalam hati. Maka dari itu, ia gigih dengan segala hal yang membuat pikirannya teralihkan hingga waktu lima tahun itu bisa ia tempuh dengan penuh perjuangan.

Melupakan dan dilupakan bukan pilihan yang bagus. Terlebih ia memiliki dasar cinta yang kuat untuk sosok Baekhyun yang entah keberadaannya di mana. Sejak ia tahu kamar rawat inap itu kosong lima tahun lalu, Chanyeol memutar arah untuk turut menjauh dan tak akan mengorek ataupun mencari keberadaan wanita itu.

Waktu untuk sendiri mungkin diperlukan, begitu yang Chanyeol pikir. Meski bernapas rasanya akan tidak semudah yang biasa ia lakukan, Chanyeol bertekad tak akan melewati batas dan membuat memori terulang untuk cinta yang masih ia simpan.

Hanya saja di beberapa tempat selalu Chanyeol kenang dengan hati yang pilu. Hatinya akan teroyak saat lintasan kisah indah di masa lalu mulai membubuhi kesendiriannya. Karena itu, saat perjalanan pulang atau kemanapun ia pergi, Chanyeol akan menutup mata erat-erat sampai mobil yang ia tumpangi terparkir di rumah.

Chanyeol melirik sebentar Rolex yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah pukul 10 malam, dan ia teringat belum memberi makan cacing di perut. Raungan rasa lapar itu membuat Chanyeol meminta supir untuk berbelok pada restoran cepat saji dan menggunakan _drive-thru_ untuk mempersingkat waktu.

" _Selamat malam, silahkan memesan."_

"Double Beef—Cheese burger, mango pie, dan ice coffee."

" _Baik, tuan."_

Sedan hitam mengkilat itu memutar pada bagian pembayaran yang ada di belakang gedung. Chanyeol melakukan pembayaran dengan tunai dan beruntung malam itu tak banyak yang mengantri di depannya.

Ia mendesah kecil seraya menyandarkan tubuh di jok. Rencananya, sesampainya di rumah ia akan mandi dengan air hangat lalu membuat malam berkualitasnya berlapis tidur nyenyak. Rasa lelahnya benar terasa.

 _Spot_ terakhir yang harus Chanyeol tuju adalah tempat pengambilan pesanan. Supir berniat akan membuka kaca dan mengambil, tapi Chanyeol melakukan lebih dulu dan berharap cepat memberi makan cacing di perutnya.

Seharusnya yang Chanyeol dapat adalah Double Beef—Cheese Burger, Mango Pie, serta Ice Coffe seperti yang ia pesan di depan. Rupanya ia mendapat satu imbuhan yang membuat tubuh lelahnya terlonjak kecil untuk menajamkan pandangan pada wanita yang mengulurkan kantong kertas coklat itu.

Satu detik berlalu.

Dua detik menyusul sebagai ketertegunan yang mulai merambah pada rasa terkejut.

Chanyeol yakin ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Basyud :** yihaaaa selesai juga chap ini hehe… _anyway,_ aku di sini seneng banget sama karakternya Jongin hehe.. _so cool and handsome_ meski bias utama adalah Kevin Sanjaya dan Jojo wkwk /ga nyambung Young!

Fyi aja _guys,_ part terakhir itu terinspirasi pas lagi antri _drive-thru_ di M kuning besar dan **ting!** Oke, ide ff haha.. Tentu saja makanan yang diaebutkan juga menjadi favorit kalo lagi berfoya-foya dengan si M kuning besar hehe

Selamat menikmati yaaa.. semoga tidak mengecewakan kelyaaannn. Saranghaeeee


	9. Chapter 9

Lima tahun bukan takdir yang biasa.

Ada kemelut yang sedang bergemuru mencari penyelesaian, ada pula gelisah tiada tara yang menyentil kesadaran.

Malam penuh kecanggungan yang membuat dua mulut saling mengunci pada pertemuan tak terduga. Sekiranya ini sebuah nasib, alangkah baiknya mengatakan ini takdir lain setelah lima tahun membuat benteng untung bersembunyi.

Rasanya sungguh tidak biasa. Kecamuk yang tertahan semakin ingin keluar dan melontarkan banyak hal. Diantaranya adalah rindu.

Sorot mata membeberkan fakta mengenai rindu meski mulut bungkam dan ucapan membuat alibi lain.

Lima tahun.

Tidak sebentar. Itu sangat lama untuk proses penyembuhan diri dan hati yang sedang berusaha melepaskan. Ada banyak purnama yang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah tangis pecah seorang wanita di atas ranjangnya yang sederhana.

Dia, Byun Baekhyun, seonggok daging yang berbalut di tubuh ringkih yang sudah menyerah untuk melupakan. Ia pikir waktu tak pernah memberi kesempatan, jadi biar saja kenangan lelaki itu ia simpan dan ia ratapi sebelum lelap membuatnya pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Rambutmu sekarang berwarna coklat."

Demi Tuhan suara itu membuat tegangan rindu semakin membesar. Lama tak menjamah telinganya, Baekhyun mendadak merasa bahagia saat bisa mendengar kembali bariton menyenangkan dari lelaki di hadapannya itu.

Bertahan tidak pernah semudah itu. Rintihan serta kesakitan yang menjalar dari ulu hati hingga melukai logika, mengubah persepsi bahwa jodoh tak akan pernah lari kemana, karena yang Baekhyun alami hanya sampai pada Chanyeol yang ia ikat kuat.

Terlalu egois, tapi ia pendam sendiri. Atau ia berniat menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol saat benar waktu membuat mereka bertemu.

Sekarang mereka berada di pembatas antara mimpi atau kenyataan. Ingin menyentuh tapi segan. Seburuk itu untuk takut kembali mengukir kesedihan yang lima tahun ini susah payah mereka telan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Lelaki itu memulai dengan nadanya yang angkuh. "Apa lebih baik?"

"Setidaknya aku masih memiliki menit-menit penyelamat untuk tidak meraung dalam tangis meski ratusan menit lainnya aku kesakitan sampai ingin mati. Kau sendiri?"

Chanyeol berdecih sebelum menghabiskan sisa Ice Coffee miliknya.

Pertama. Ada sekian banyak tanda tanya mengenai pertemuan yang sedikit konyol ini.

Tuhan memang memiliki rencana yang tak terduga. Banyak orang memilih berjuang untuk menemui suatu takdir yang mereka anggap baik. Tapi tak sedikit pula yang memilih pasrah; mereka tahu jika takdir baik itu akan datang pada waktunya.

"Mau ku ceritakan bagian yang mana? Ada beberapa bagian dengan porsi rasa yang berbeda."

"Katakan tingkatnya. Biar aku memilih mana dulu untuk di saring telingaku lalu menentukan opini."

Mereka nampak dingin dengan ego yang dibuat-buat. Sebenarnya tak ada tujuan apapun, hanya saling menguji sejauh mana mereka menahan haru yang menggebu agar tak nampak sebagai orang yang paling butuh.

Padahal kenyataannya seperti itu.

Sedikit munafik dua manusia ini.

"Kebanyakan orang ingin tahu seberapa menderitanya aku. Mereka tak peduli dengan caraku bertahan hidup karena mereka lebih senang mengasihani daripada membantu." Decih tawanya masih tampan, masih terpoles oleh sensasi sejuk yang Baekhyun sukai. "Jadi yang mana?"

"Aku suka bagian dimana kau mencoba bertahan hidup." Jawab Baekhyun ringan.

"Kenapa?"

"Akan kubandingkan dengan pertahanan yang juga kubangun saat itu. Kita bisa saling menilai, siapa yang paling ingin bangkit, atau siapa yang ingin menyerah."

"Kau masih sangat egois."

" _Yaps._ Egois sudah seperti napas untuk bertahan hidup."

Dari mana sebenarnya Baekhyun mencari material untuk merubah dirinya? Chanyeol seperti bertemu Baekhyun dengan jati diri yang lain. Atau wanita itu sedang berpura-pura?

"Aku menderita lebih dari yang orang pikirkan. Ku ceritakan ini padamu saja. Karena ku pikir kaulah pihak pertama yang harus tahu."

Cara berbicara mereka menuntut untuk saling menusuk padahal takut melukai. Lontaran kalimat tidak perlu serumit itu jika mereka bisa menekan pada bagian yang penting. Seperti mengatakan _'Maaf sudah membuat cerita rumit yang memojokkan penderitaanmu'_.

Dasar pasangan pemikul rindu.

"Mengapa aku harus lebih tahu dahulu?"

Seutas senyum membuat dua sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas. Dia menyerah tiba-tiba; menjadi orang dengan hidup yang rumit bukanlah dirinya. Untuk itu, ia melepas segala ego yang sempat ia jadikan topeng lantas mengucap jujur dari bibirnya yang manis.

"Supaya kau tahu mana yang masih menjadi prioritasku. Aku akan terlihat konyol jika mendustakan fakta, karena ku pikir jujur bukan hal yang salah untuk dilakukan."

Mozarella bahkan tak seelastis perasaan Chanyeol yang sedang beradu antara sengit dengan ego. Kisah ini memang sulit, lima tahun menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana ia menahan segala gejolak padahal ia bisa saja menjungkirbalik dunia hanya untuk mencari cintanya yang pergi.

Dan sekarang, setelah banyak hal _random_ yang ia gunakan untuk menutup rindu, hatinya dipertemukan dengan wanita berparas _ayu_ ini.

Wajahnya masih menawan, suaranya masih menjadi candu, semua yang tertangkap indera penglihat Chanyeol memberi nilai sempurna untuk Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya.

"Aku rindu. Padamu. Semua menumpuk hingga detik ini, sampai aku tak tahu harus melempar kemana. Mau menampungnya untukku?"

Baekhyun tergelak dengan apa yang baru Chanyeol katakan.

 _Sama. Aku juga._

Kepalanya tertunduk, senyumnya kecil membingkai dan pelupuk matanya basah. Sedikit.

"Bagaimana, Baekhyun?"

.

Haruskah Baekhyun menyesalinya?

Ini terlihat lucu. Tapi Baekhyun tak sanggup menertawakan karena dia terombang-ambing dalam ketidaktentuan hati. Satu jam yang lalu, usai ia melipat apron serta meringkas peralatan yang ia bawa bekerja, Baekhyun ingin sekali menolak tapi ia tergerus keinginan hati untuk mengiyakan tawaran Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang.

Baekhyun ingin merubah diri menjadi sosok _mahal_ agar prosesnya lima tahun ini tak sia-sia. Nyatanya dia masihlah budak cinta, masih Baekhyun yang lambat mengoreksi penolakan karena lebih mementingkan sesuatu yang mencubit dirinya untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol.

Kini sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia sesalkan. Mereka sudah berdampingan duduk di dalam mobil dengan suasana malam yang kelam. Pembicaraan masih enggan tersampaikan, ada kecanggungan yang sedikit menguji meski mulut ingin sekali berucap akan beberapa hal.

Dari sudut pandang Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol, ia tak melihat banyak perubahan pada lelaki itu. Dia masih Chanyeol dengan polemik ketampanan yang tak berujung. Rahangnya masih tegas, hidungnya masih menonjolkan kesempurnaan, tata letak wajahnya sungguh patut dipuji dengan setelan badan yang proporsional.

Bagaimana ini?

Baekhyun seperti diajak kembali pada kisah lima tahun lalu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Alih-alih meladeni, Baekhyun akhirnya membuang muka ke luar jendela dan mengontrol dirinya sendiri dengan berusaha mengosongkan pikiran.

 _Sial!_

Matanya memang lepas dari sosok Chanyeol, tapi indera penciumnya dengan lancang menerima aroma maskulin itu yang pernah Baekhyun jadikan favorit—atau masih menjadi favorit.

"Sebentar, okay?"

Baekhyun tergelak, dunianya seakan berhenti ketika ada sesuatu bersandar di pundaknya. Ia tak berani menoleh karena paham betul apa yang sedang terjadi. Aroma maskulin itu nyatanya semakin kencang terendus, bukti jika ada kedekatan yang sedang mengikis jarak dan Baekhyun terlunta-lunta dengan perasaannya.

 _Bagaimana ini? Tolong aku._

"Tidak mungkin aku bersandar di jendela karena itu semakin membuatku pusing. Jadi aku memilih bersandar di pundakmu, tempat yang kupikir lebih aman…"

Baekhyun membeku.

"….dan lebih nyaman." Chanyeol sedikit melirik wanita di sampingnya itu. Senyum kecil mengembang kala Baekhyun seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah; tak berkutik dan tak memiliki pembelaan.

"Apa kabar, Baekhyun?"

Sesuatu mencubit ulu hati Baekhyun, mengendus dalam rasa sesak yang berlebih hingga untuk bernapas kini semakin sulit.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik? Tubuhmu lebih kurus, tapi kau tetap cantik." Chanyeol bahkan memejamkan matanya. Ia tersihir dengan kenyamanan yang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Baekhyun menjadi semakin membeku saat tangan yang semula ia tangkup antara kiri dan kanan, kini Chanyeol pisahkan dan tanpa permisi lelaki itu menelusupkan jarinya pada jari Baekhyun. Ibu jarinya bahkan memberi usakan lembut. Teramat lembut hingga Baekhyun merasa bulu halusnya berdiri dan dia semakin terkunci dengan posisinya.

"Aku masih belum ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa saat itu kau pergi begitu saja. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, aku sama sekali tidak sakit hati. Aku tahu ada sebuah alasan yang kau simpan. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kau masih hidup, aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu, dan mendapati dirimu baik-baik saja. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan tautan jemari meski Baekhyun belum membalas. Lelaki itu sangat optimis, tak peduli apa reaksi Baekhyun nantinya.

"Aku tidak baik, jika kau juga ingin menanyakan kabarku. Aku pernah dalam kondisi terpuruk saat kau pergi. Berlebihan, bukan?" Lelaki itu berkelakar lagi. Chanyeol lantas tertawa kering, ia terlalu berlebih mengingat masa di mana dia merasa terpuruk ketika tak ada Baekhyun.

Kala itu Chanyeol memang tak berniat untuk bergerak meski ia tahu Baekhyun pergi dengan sebuah alasan. Bukan karena tak saling cinta, melainkan karena perbedaan tahta yang selalu ibunya gencarkan dan membuat Baekhyun tertekan.

Chanyeol selalu berkata jika semua itu hanya omong kosong. Tapi siapa yang paham hati manusia? Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Dia hanya fokus pada tujuan hati, sedang Baekhyun terluka luar dalam saat turut berfokus pada hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol.

Nyatanya semua itu tidak mudah. Mereka hanya dua yang tak akan menjadi satu. Mereka hanya seberkas kisah dalam dua buku yang berbeda, tak akan pernah bertuliskan runtutan cerita yang sama.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk terdiam beberapa waktu. Ia merenung dengan akal sehatnya, memainkan hati juga memanjatkan doa agar supaya Baekhyun sehat dengan segala hidupnya. Dia berpikir tak akan pernah lagi melihat sosok Baekhyun dengan segala indera yang bisa ia gunakan. Tapi Tuhan seperti sedang menjanjikan satu hal yang baru, satu hal yang belum mereka selesaikan di hari yang lalu.

Munafik jika Chanyeol tidak bahagia. Dia terjerumus dalam rasa haru berlebih dan menunjukkan dengan cara amat klasik seperti apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Baekhyun mungkin jengah, Chanyeol memahami. Tapi Chanyeol tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu saat ia bisa merasakan Baekhyun dengan segala indera yang ia miliki.

"Aku…rindu." Terucap sangat halus dari bibir Chanyeol. "Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali, bukan? Jangan bosan mendengarnya, karena setelah ini kau akan semakin sering mendengar hal itu."

Senyum kering itu kembali terpatri di bibir Chanyeol. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia kembali dengan kenyataan dan menerima segala sikap dingin Baekhyun.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol akan menarik kepala dan kembali pada keadaan tegaknya, tangan yang bertaut itu mendapat balasan yang sangat hangat.

Chanyeol terhenti. Dia tercengang beberapa saat sebelum ia mengukir senyum kecil sangat manis kala Baekhyun berkata, "Aku juga rindu."

.

Hari yang panjang.

Sekali dalam beberapa masa kerjanya di sebuah restoran cepat saji, Baekhyun seperti melewati jalan panjang untuk bisa cepat pulang dan merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur.

Sudah ada Naeun di atas ranjang Baekhyun. Anak itu kerap kali menolak tidur dengan Ayah-Ibunya karena Baekhyun selalu tenang waktu tidur ketimbang orangtuanya yang sedikit meributkan hal-hal kecil.

Mata cantik Naeun sudah terpejam. Tangan mungilnya memeluk guling hingga pipinya yang tembam tertekan. Baekhyun tak akan melewatkan waktu di mana ia akan mencium pipi Naeun. Tapi kali ini dia seperti berlalu dengan pikiran kosong dan memilih merebahkan diri di samping Naeun.

Gadis kecilnya memiliki alam bawah sadar cukup unik; menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun dan mengendus pelan tubuh Mamanya itu meski mata terpejam.

"Jika _dia_ dulu hidup, mungkin sudah sebesar Naeun." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengusak kepala Naeun.

Baekhyun teringat ada nyawa sang malaikat kecil yang sempat hidup di rahimnya. Saat itu kebahagiaan berkalan bersama penderitaan yang tak berujung. Sisi gelap seakan tak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bersikukuh mempertahankan Chanyeol kala itu.

Banyak hal yang membuatnya harus menghancurkan tembok penghalang. Pengorbanan sudah tak bisa terlihat mana yang rasional dan tidak. Keluhnya pada Sang Pencipta ia telan demi kebahagiaan yang ingin ia patenkan bersama Chanyeol.

Sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun menjadi sosok tangguh yang tak terdefinisi, ia bertemu rasa menyerah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja meski memberat.

Air mata sudah seperti sahabat kala itu. Jatuh tanpa pamrih, dan seperti tak berniat pergi meski Baekhyun percaya dia bisa menahannya. Dia cukup mempercayai jika semua ini akan indah pada waktunya meski selalu terselip kata tanya _kapan?_.

Entahlah.

Dalam kurun waktu selama itu mungkin saja pertemuan dengan Chanyeol dengan kondisi tak terduga itu menjadi jawaban. Ia seperti bertemu dengan asa yang hilang, ingin merengkuh tapi takut salah alamat.

Baekhyun menyukai cara rindu menyisip di antara rongga kehidupannya. Sedikit rasa menggelitik mengingat mereka berdua bukan remaja di awal kisah asmara yang merasa tersipu. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Beberapa hari kebelakang Baekhyun layaknya seorang gadis dengan senyum merona sepanjang hari. Chanyeol datang dengan porsinya yang amat bijak; angkuh dan memesona dalam waktu bersamaan.

Chanyeol menjadi sering datang dengan _iced coffee_ lalu duduk di satu sudut yang sangat pas untuk melihat tingkah gesit Baekhyun saat bekerja. Dia akan duduk di sana cukup lama sampai jam bekerja Baekhyun usai lalu mengantar pulang.

Hanya saja, mereka tidak memiliki pembicaraan yang berarti dan hal tersebut tak beralasan.

Mungkin canggung.

Tapi sungguh, masing-masing hati ingin mengucap rindu. Terlebih dua hari ini Chanyeol tak datang dan itu menjadi alasan Baekhyun merasa gelisah—meski ia berusaha menampik.

"Mama…" Lamunan Baekhyun buyar saat Naeun merengek.

Setiap pukul sebelas malam Naeun akan merengek dengan sedikit air matanya. Yang gadis kecil itu butuhkan hanya pelukan, tapi malam ini ia merengak sedikit lebih parah hingga Baekhyun harus menggendong dan menimang.

"Naeun ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Naeun hanya menggeleng. Ia merangkul kuat sang Mama dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

Baekhyun hanya perlu menimang di dalam kamar, berjalan tidak begitu jauh untuk mondar-mandir sampai Naeun kembali terlelap.

Baekhyun tertarik melihat ke luar jendela di mana salju pertama turun di penghujung malam. Senyumnya terukir untuk kebahagiaan yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. Bukan hanya untuk salju, tapi untuk lelaki tinggi di luar sana yang tengah bersandar di mobil dengan lambaian yang sangat tampan.

"Mama…"

Tidak mungkin meninggalkan Naeun untuk keluar menemui Chanyeol yang seperti magnet menarik Baekhyun. Jadilah ia meringkas jaket Naeun seadanya, membawa si gadis kecil dalam gendongan untuk bertemu sosok kebahagiaan yang terselip di senyum yang cantik.

"K—kau, kenapa di sini?"

Pertanyaan klasik. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan jawabannya meski ia dirundung rasa penasaran siapa gerangan yang ada di gendongan Baekhyun.

"Untuk bertemu rindu."

Bodohnya Baekhyun tersipu. Pipinya menghangat padahal udara terasa dingin.

"M—masuk. Ku buatkan sesuatu yang hangat."

"Tidak. Aku harus segera pulang karena besok jam 6 pagi aku ada _meeting._ "

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja, _hm?_ " Baekhyun mengikis salju yang menjadi hiasan di kepala Chanyeol, menekan telapak tangannya di pipi lelaki itu dan tak ia sangka akan tertahan sedikit lama oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang dalam masa egois untuk membesarkan perasaan rinduku ini. Kalau tidak suka, aku bisa pergi sekarang."

"T—tidak. Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar, mencoba membenahi Naeun yang berada dalam gendongan di satu tangannya lalu mengusak kembali butiran salju yang mengenai kepala Chanyeol. "Kau pasti lelah. Seharusnya langsung pulang, istirahat, dan memulihkan keadaan."

Alih-alih membalas, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya yang tiba-tiba hingga Baekhyun terkesiap dengan mata membola.

Sebenarnya ada kata tanya tentang gadis kecil yang belum Baekhyun kenalkan itu. Kenapa ia sangat takut bertemu dengan kenyataan tentang status si gadis kecil dengan Baekhyun?

Beruntung Chanyeol memiliki kendali diri yang bagus. Lidahnya bisa diajak kompromi untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa meski di kerongkongan sudah berkumpul banyak pertanyaan.

 _Jangan kenyataan itu. Aku tak siap, Baek._

"Aku memiliki coklat hangat dan teh hangat. Mampirlah, ku buatkan untukmu sebelum pulang."

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia lantas menjauhkan pelukannya sembari membenahi jaket Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin berperan sebagai perusak jika memang Baekhyun sudah membentuk kebahagiaannya yang baru. Akan sangat brengsek sekali jika ia memiliki langkah maju sedang wanita terkasihnya telah terikat dengan yang lain.

"Mama…" Naeun kembali merengek, "Naeun mau ayah.."

 _Ya Tuhan. Kenapa denganku?_

Ada sakit yang tiba-tiba menghujam ulu hati Chanyeol. Ia ingin merintih dalam kesakitan tapi tak tahu harus dengan cara apa. Kesanggupannya tak pernah lebih dari ini.

Sungguh. Ia tak tahan jika kenyataannya adalah Baekhyun istri lelaki lain dan anak perempuan ini adalah buah hati mereka.

"Masuklah. Gadis cantik ini sepertinya kedinginan."

"Kau yakin tak mau mampir sebentar?"

"Tidak. Ini sudah sangat larut. Aku pulang saja."

Langkah kaki terasa berat. Baekhyun tak pernah berkata apa-apa dan Chanyeol menemui sendiri kebenarannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sepertinya ia terombang-ambing sendiri, mengatur hati agar tak dimanjakan kesedihan mendapati kekecewaan.

"Emm, Baek." Lelaki itu berbalik sebentar. "Setelah ini, mungkin aku akan sibuk. Aku akan sangat jarang datang ke sini lagi."

Entah apa tujuannya, Chanyeol hanya menyampaikan apa yang ia rasa perlu demi menolak salah paham.

"Kenapa?" Andai Chanyeol tahu ada gurat kecewa dari wanita itu.

"Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. Aku akan lebih banyak di Seoul."

"Oh, begitu?"

"Hm. Ya."

"Baiklah."

Tak ada ucapan perpisahan berlebih dari dua manusia ini. Padahal mereka masih memiliki waktu untuk saling bertanya dan memberi penjelasan tentang sebongkah perasaan aneh dalam hati masing-masing.

.

Chanyeol menyanggupi ucapannya untuk tidak terlalu sering datang. Biasanya lelaki itu sudah duduk di salah satu sudut bangku di restoran cepat saji dengan _iced coffee_ meski cuaca sedang dingin. Tapi tak ada pemandangan seperti itu beberapa hari belakangan.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun yang mendadak campur aduk. Dia gelisah, sudah pasti. Tak pelak tiap pintu masuk terbuka, respon Baekhyun membuat wanita itu menoleh lalu menelan kecewa karena bukan dia yang ia rindukan.

Rindu.

Astaga, sudah keberapa kalinya Baekhyun tertindas oleh perasaan itu?

Entahlah. Dia terlalu lemah untuk bertahan dan mengibarkan bendera putih pada harga diri. _Toh,_ ia sedang merindukan sesama ciptaan Tuhan tanpa membuat rugi siapapun. Jadi, tidak salah, bukan?

Semua itu berakibat buruk pada nafsu makan yang tertekan sedemikian rupa. Chanyeol teramat kuat menarik Baekhyun salam waktu singkat. Seakan tak memberi celah Baekhyun untuk lupa dan membiarkannya merasuk dalam pikiran.

Baekhyun bahkan seperti tak bersemangat meski ia berusaha tersenyum lebar dengan cirinya yang amat cantik. Hingga suatu kesempatan di penghujung malam tanggal 24 memberi celah untuk bernapas dengan normal.

Desember mungkin sedang berpihak pada Baekhyun untuk menemui rindunya. Ia diminta untuk ke Seoul, mengantar beberapa hal dari tempat kerjanya sekaligus bisa ia gunakan untuk mengintip keberadaan Chanyeol. Jika tak berpindah tempat, maka gedung tinggi yang pernah Baekhyun kunjungi lima tahun lalu akan memberi kejelasan meski hanya 2 persen.

Baekhyun merasa canggung kala kakinya menapak di bangunan megah itu. Dia berdesir, seperti perasaan kalut yang membuatnya gelisah dengan meremas tangannya sendiri. Kepercayaan diri sedang tergerai di dekat kaki, Baekhyun tak kuasa memungut dan memilih berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Oh," bibirnya terbuka sedikit, matanya membola dengan cara yang cantik kala lelaki itu tertangkap indera.

Masih tampan.

Angkuh.

Pesona yang akan menarik siapa saja dengan cara yang kampungan tapi diminati. Segelintir bahagia sudah menyusup, Baekhyun bahkan tak sadar bibirnya mengukir senyum kecil karena dia seperti menemukan cara untuk hidup dengan benar.

Hanya saja semua harus terpatahkan. Seperti ada yang sengaja memecah belah kebahagiaan karena ada satu perempuan yang tiba-tiba datang dan bersanding dengan tangan melingkar di lengan Chanyeol.

 _Secepat itukah?_

 _Atau ini alasannya?_

Baekhyun menarik pedal untuk berputar arah pada kenyataan yang ia lihat. Ia tersudut dalam kesedihan yang tiba-tiba jahat seperti iblis.

Kaki nya tertusuk duri kekecewaan dan membuatnya berjalan lemah untuk menjauh. Apa yang tidak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan nyatanya menjadi kepedihan yang amat dalam.

Tak boleh lagi dia berharap. Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar tentang siapa dia karena dakta dari lima tahun lalu tentang status sosial mereka tak pernah berubah.

Si miskin dan si kaya, mereka tidak pernah sejalan untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untuk Baekhyun berharap. Dia akan kembali pada peradabannya di pinggiran kota. Mungkin memeluk Naeun bisa ia jadikan pelipur lara dan menata kembali sisa runtuhan hati karena kecewa.

Pelupuk matanya sedikit basah.

Sial, dia menangis.

Rindu yang ia puja tak pernah sebaik itu untuk berpihak pada harapan.

"Hei,"

Segera Baekhyun menghapus air matanya, mengangkat kepala dengan lemah lalu membolakan mata karena keterkejutan yang kembali datang tiba-tiba.

"C—chanyeol?!" Pekiknya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul, berlutut di depan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di halte dan mengusak setetes air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis di sini, _hm_?"

Baekhyun tak memiliki kata sebagai jawaban. Ia termangu, mencoba mengontrol keadaan dirinya yang tak begitu baik sebenarnya.

"Kenapa harus pergi saat sudah datang untuk menemuiku, _hm_?" Chanyeol berkelakar lagi, kali ini nada bicaranya semakin lembut. "Paling tidak sapalah aku. Bukan pergi lalu menangis di sini. Apa yang kau tangiskan sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Bukan hal yang penting."

"Baiklah," Chanyeol kembali berdiri dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk urusan pekerjaan."

Tidak ada yang bertanya sebenarnya.

"Hm. Padahal jika kau kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganku, aku sangat tidak masalah."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun yang perlahan menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang tersipu.

"A—aku akan pulang. Bis sebentar lagi datang."

"Eh? Secepat itu?"

"Ya. Sebelum terlalu larut. Naeun menungguku."

 _Naeun?_

 _Ah._

"Gadis kecil yang kau gendong waktu itu?"

"Ya."

"Dia…sangat cantik."

Pertanyaan tentang siapa Naeun bagi Baekhyun kembali mengganghu Chanyeol. Sudah ada banyak yang tertahan di lidah, tapi Chanyeol ragu mengatakan dan memilih turut diam.

"Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Aku akan berkata jujur padamu." Chanyeol menyerah. Ia tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tak menuntut tanya daripada hari-harinya akan kelam oleh rasa penasaran.

Chanyeol paham, tak seharusnya ia menarik kesimpulan seorang diri sedang di dunia ini ada banyak kebenaran yang tersembunyi.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol memercayai hal itu.

"Jika selama ini aku pernah membuatmu menangis—ah, kau bahkan sering menangis karenaku. Untuk semua hal yang pernah menyakitimu, aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku pernah jahat, atau bahkan menyusahkan dirimu dengan segala hal yang kumiliki untukmu, aku minta maaf jika semua itu tak pernah membuatmu bahagia. Aku bukan orang yang tahu diri, aku kadang sedikit egois. Mulai sekarang, kau berhak bahagia. Kau bahkan harus bahagia. Jangan sedih, aku tak akan menyusahkanmu."

"Tunggu. Maksudnya?"

"Hmm..ya. Kau harus bahagia dengan keluarga kecilmu?"

"Keluarga kecil?"

"Aku tahu, Baekhyun. Pilihanmu untuk menikah setelah kita berpisah adalah pilihan yang tepat. Aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu, membuatmu bersedih—eh,"

Pipi Chanyeol ditangkup lembut, membuat lelaki itu berhenti menceritakan isi hatinya yang berbelit dan tak diduga harus berhadapan langsung dengan dua iris Baekhyun.

"Mau ke kenalkan dengan ayah Naeun?"

 _Tawaran macam apa itu, Baek?!_

.

Iblis mana yang membuat Chanyeol luluh dan menerima tawaran Baekhyun?

Cerita klasik ini membawa Chanyeol duduk dalam angkutan umum pertama kali dengan banyak umpatan _halus_ ia lontarkan dalam hati. Terikat sebuah rasa penasaran serta kecemburuan yang kini beradu sengit untuk memprovokasi Chanyeol. Tapi ia tak berani melontarkan dalam ucapan, ia hanya diam di sepanjang perjalanan tanpa sepatah kata meski ia tahu sesekali Baekhyun meliriknya dengan senyum kecil.

Apakah ini disebut pembalasan?

Entahlah. Chanyeol merana sendiri dengan nasib hatinya. Terlebih saat ia sudah turun di sebuah halte dan begitu pasrah mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Hatinya tak telalu siap. Bahkan saat rumah sederhana itu semakin dekat dari indera penglihatnya, Chanyeol mengutuk siapapun yang pertama kali menamai perasaan sakit ini sebagai sebuah cemburu.

Mungkin Chanyeol akan dihajar habis-habisan karena jalan seperti ini dengan seorang wanita bersuami. Biarlah, luka hajar itu kelak akan Chanyeol kenang sebagai pertanda sakit hati paling menyakitkan.

"Mama!"

Gadis kecil bernama Naeun itu menghambur dalam pelukan saat dibukaan pintu ada sosok Baekhyun. Kecupannya pada Baekhyun seolah menggambarkan jika Baekhyun sudah pergi sekian abad.

"Hai, sayang."

 _Baiklah._

"Mama datang dengan siapa?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, tak memberi penjelasan dan Chanyeol terpaku di depan pintu.

"Ayah mana?"

 _Ayah. Kenapa aku sakit mendengarnya? Sial! Aku menjadi sangat lemah._

"Ayaaaaahhh!" Naeun berteriak kencang. Tak lama kemudian ada sahutan dari sebuah kamar. Suara seorang lelaki.

"Apa itu Mama yang datang?" Teriak suara itu. "Baek—oh?"

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang Baekhyun rencanakan? Chanyeol tak memahaminya ketika lelaki yang baru kelur dari kamar itu adalah sosok yang tak asing.

Dia tak begitu mengenal, tapi dibeberapa kesempatan Chanyeol bertemu dengan jelas lelaki yang kini menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Sebentar," bibirnya berdecih, "Kau yang dulu membuat keributan di bar-ku, kan?"

Bingo.

Kini Chanyeol ingat siapa lelaki ini. Ternyata Baekhyun menikah dengan seseorang yang pernah menjadi atasannya. Pelik sekali drama yang terjadi. Tapi dengan begitu ada sedikit rasa lega. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Jongin adalah atasan yang bertanggung jawab dan itu bisa ia terapkan pada statusnya dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Jangan katakan kau dan Baekhyun—"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Sela Chanyeol sebelum keributan terjadi.

"Ada keributan apa ini?"

Begitu klasiknya semua ini kala Kyungsoo juga muncul dari arah dapur. Reaksinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin, terbelalak dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang ada di rumahnya.

"Ibu.." Naeun menghambur pelukan pada ibunya, "Mama pulang dengan seorang paman."

 _Ibu? Mama?_

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan jika ekspresimu itu menuduhku menikah dengan dua wanita dalam satu rumah." Ujar Jongin menggebu.

Bukan pertama kali, tapi lebih dari hitungan jari Jongin selalu dicerca tuduhan menikah dengan dua wanita dalam satu rumah. Jongin sampai bosan, tapi demi menjaga citranya sebagai lelaki, ia berkewajiban menjelaskan secara rinci agar tidak timbul fitnah.

.

"Ku pertegas sekali lagi." Jongin menekan kata-katanya. Mungkin sekitar 30 menit yang lalu ia bercerita mengenai hubungan dengan Baekhyun dan mengapa Naeun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mama, Jongin berterima kasih jika Chanyeol bisa memahami dan dia lepas lagi dari tuduhan poligami. "Istri sahku adalah Kyungsoo. Naeun anak kandung kami dan aku tidak memilika hubungan seperti itu dengan Baekhyun. Kami membiarkan Naeun memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Mama karena kami pikir Naeun akan semakin merasa hangat berada di tengah keluarga kecil ini. Kau paham tuan Park?"

Chanyeol hampir terpeleset dalam keambiguan ini. Nampak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkikik kecil kala Jongin merasa frustasi dan Chanyeol yang sesekali berkata _"Ah, jadi begitu."_.

"Maaf sudah salah paham denganmu, Jongin- _ssi._ "

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah sering menghadapi ini."

Kekhawatiran dan kecemburuan tak perlu lagi Chanyeol teruskan. Dia bisa tersenyum lega dengan kenyataan jika Baekhyun belum memiliki ikatan apapun dengan lelaki lain.

Selepas pembicaraan itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo memberi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol waktu untuk berdua. Mereka memilih berjalan di jalanan sekitar rumah dengan susana yang sedikit berbeda. Chanyeol tak melepas senyum sejak langkah kakinya beriringan dengan Baekhyun. Kebahagiaan seperti berpihak penuh padanya, tak meluputkan barang sedikit saja pada dirinya.

"Ku pikir aku tak memiliki kesempatan." Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau pasti sangat terkejut karena Naeun memanggilku Mama?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantab. Ia masih belum bisa menyembunyikan senyum itu.

"Ya. Seharusnya kau bercerita, jadi aku tidak salah paham."

"Seharusnya kau bertanya."

"Itu tidak sopan, omong-omong."

Mereka masih berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah taman kecil. Udara menjadi semakin dingin tapi mereka merasa hangat untuk pertemuan ini. Gelagat yang tak biasa mulai Chanyeol munculkan. Ia terlihat ragu menggapai tangan Baekhyun yang sesekali di eratkan karena hawa dingin. Tapi saat Chanyeol mulai yakin mengais tangan itu, Baekhyun justru berlari kecil masuk ke sebuah kedai yang tak jauh di depan mereka.

Sebuah kegagalan.

"Kita ke café sana. Ada coklat hangat."

Tabahkan dirimu, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memesan dua coklat hangat. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di salah satu sudut café dan tak mengerti pembicaraan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat ia sadar sudah lebih dari 15 menit Chanyeol menatapnya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh denganku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang takjub."

"Takjub."

"Ya. Aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Santa Clause mengantar kado untukku lebih awal sepertinya."

Baekhyun tersipu. Ia mengalihkan semua itu dengan menyesap cokelat hangatnya.

"K—kau tadi pergi di tengah jam kerja. Apa tidak mengganggu jadwalmu?"

"Pekerjaan bisa ku kejar besok. Tapi kau, harus ku kejar secepat mungkin."

Tersipu untuk kesekian kali. Baekhyun tak kuasa mengangkat kepala karena ia tahu Chanyeol masih menatapnya hangat. Ia terlalu takut untuk terhempas dalam perasaan yang mengacaukan hatinya. Bagaimana jika perasaan ini semakin membesar?

"Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Tidak menikah dengan siapapun."

"Aku belum ingin menikah."

"Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Aku senang."

"Doa apa?"

"Doa agar kau tidak menikah karena aku yang akan menikahimu."

 _Blush._

Kenapa Chanyeol sangat jujur sekali?

"Ibumu apa kabar?"

Chanyeol berdecak, "Jangan merusak suasana dengan membawa ibu di pertemuan kita. Aku tahu, kau memiliki trauma besar tentang ibuku."

"Aku tidak mengatakannya."

"Tapi aku bisa menyimpulkan itu." Sahut Chanyeol mantab. "Baekhyun, aku masih sangat paham bagaimana dulu kau tak menghiraukan apa yang ibuku katakan. Aku senang dengan hal itu. Tapi, ibuku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar kemauannya tercapai. Dan saat itu, aku tidak berperan menjadi lelaki jantan untuk mempertahankanmu dan membiarkan kau berkorban seorang diri."

Chanyeol benar menyesali perkataannya. Ia menderita karena merasa tak pernah melakukan perjuangan sekeras yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Mengarungi semua pikiran itu, Chanyeol merasa bodoh dan tak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah mengucap banyak maaf pada Baekhyun, mengutarakan kebodohannya di masa lalu dan berniat memperbaikinya.

"Baekhyun,"

"Hm ya?"

Kali ini keberanian membuat Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun. Perlahan lelaki itu menautkan jarinya pada jari Baekhyun, mengusak punggung tangan milik si wanita dan meletakkan kepala di pundak sempit nan cantik itu.

" _Merry Christmas_." Ucap Chanyeol perlahan, " _My best gift on christmas is you._ Jangan pergi, aku akan mati untuk kedua kalinya jika kau melakukan itu."

Senyum terpatri halus di bibir Baekhyun. Setelah memastikan 25 Desember tepat berjalan sekitar 1 menit, wanita itu turut merasakan kebahagiaan yang akan sulit ia lupakan.

Tautan bibir berjalan halus karena Baekhyun memulainya. Bibirnya mengecap perlahan, menikmati tekstur yang luar biasa manis dan menyerahkan sisanya pada Chanyeol yang semakin mengikis jarak.

Mereka kembali merasa jatuh cinta di bawah langit yang mengagungkan natal. Seperti seorang yang tak ingin terpisah, mereka mengeratkan tangan saat kembali ke rumah. Pelukan erat tak perlu dimulai dari kata, seperti sebuah keharusan dimana harus mereka lakukan tanpa kenal batas waktu..

Cinta sedang mengungkapkan semua kerinduan. Perpisahan tak diizinkan sama sekali malam ini. Langkah keduanya nampak tenang kala Baekhyun menuntun untuk masuk ke kamar dan mereka mendekat pada hati yang saling berdebar.

"Cantik," ucap Chanyeol kala ia menindih tubuh Baekhyun, rambut yang tersisa di sekitar telinga ia sibak perlahan hingga wajah itu bisa Chanyeol lihat sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun mulai melingkarkan kedua tangan di sekitar leher Chanyeol, menarik lelaki itu semakin dekat karena ia terburu menyesap bibir. Permainan lidah menjadi sesuatu yang menghangat, lumatan semakin kasar dengan napas yang semakin memburu dalam ketidaksabaran.

Satu persatu Baekhyun mulai berani melepas kancing kemeja Chanyeol. Dia meraba dada bidang itu, mengusak kehangatan di sana seiring dengan pelapis tubuhnya yang mulai terlepas.

Ini bukan kali pertama mereka terlibat sentuhan yang klasik. Tak ada penolakan karena keinginan itu terjalin saling beriringan dengan gairah yang tiba-tiba membuncah.

Kecupan itu Chanyeol mulai puncak kepala, menggaris semakin turun pada hidung, bibir, dagu, leher, dada, perut, lantas pada pangkal paha yang sedari tadi ia beri usakan halus. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa memanas, ia mengeratkan tangan pada apapun yang bisa ia jangkau ketika Chanyeol melakukan penekanan pada spot tertentu.

"Berbalik." Tubuh Baekhyun dibalik dan Chanyeol menindih dari belakang. Lelaki itu bahkan menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan meraba punggung hingga pada dua dada menggantung dan ia remas perlahan. Desis kenikmatan seperti menjadi pemicu gairah yang semakin berlebih.

"Tubuhmu masih sangat harum." Bisik Chanyeol dari arah belakang. Ia sedikit memberi gigitan di telinga Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu mendongak dengan mata terpejam penuh kenikmatan.

"Ah!" Sedikit mengerang karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik rambut Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun merasa sesuatu seperti jari menusuk kewanitaannya dan menggelitik _random_ pada dinding dalam yang sudah basah.

"Aku selalu kehilangan akal sehat saat bersentuhan dengan tubuhmu." Bisik Chanyeol.

Sisa pelapis tubuh yang masih menempel segera Chanyeol enyahkan dan kini sentuhan fisik itu tak memiliki pembatas.

Puas dengan permainan jarinya, Chanyeol kembali membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya perlahan. Lumatan di bibir menjadi hal yang tak boleh terlewatkan, dua tangan Baekhyun ia singkat ke atas hingga wanita itu tak memiliki kendali apapun atas permainan yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Lalu ketika semua bagian sudah terjamah dengan ciuman dan sentuhan yang basah, Chanyeol menelusupkan kelelakian yang mulai menegang itu dengan hentakan kuat. Tubuh Baekhyun bereaksi wajar, sesuatu yang lebih besar sudah memenuhi kewanitaannya dan ia mengerang sedikit kesakitan.

Chanyeol tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Ia memberi waktu agar Baekhyun bisa terbiasa dan memberi peralihan dengan kembali menciumi sekitar leher.

"Akan kulepas kalau kau masih kesakitan."

"Tidak. Lakukan."

Senyum sepihak itu menjadi pertanda kelicikan napsu yang sudah amat sangat menggebu. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya, menghentak dengan cara amat maskulin sembari meremas dada menggembung yang kenyal itu. Lidahnya sesekali bermain di pucuknya yang mengeras. Kuluman Chanyeol seperti ia amat kehausan dan tak memberi keadilan pada sisi kanan dan kiri secara bergantian.

Baekhyun sendiri mulai kepayahan dalam mengatur napas. Chanyeol menghentak pada tempat yang amat dalam dan membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan dinding kewanitaannya seraya mendesis penuh kenikmatan. Peluh mulai turun, keadaan terasa seperti di atas tungku api padahal di luar udara sangat dingin.

Chanyeol menghentak pada tempat yang tepat hingga Baekhyun tak sanggup menahan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Ia mengerang kecil, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tertahan dan terjatuh lemas dengan napas memburu.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu seperti menemui puncak yang semakin dekat dan tak memberi jeda pada hentakan pinggangnya. Erangan tertahan itu bisa Baekhyun dengar, menarik gairah yang baru saja istirahat untuk kembali bekerja meladeni Chanyeol yang sedang mencari puncaknya.

Lalu ketika 3 hentakan terakhir terjadi semakin keras, Chanyeol bertemu puncak dengan cairan yang ia biarkan memenuhi rahim Baekhyun. Tubuhnya ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di sekitar ceruk leher Baekhyun, mengatur napas perlahan dan merasa bahagia dengan semua rindu yang mereka tebus dengan semua ini.

" _Merry christmas. I love you, babe._ "

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyud :** sebenernya ga niat masukin nahena di chap ini, tapi semua mengalir begitu saja wkwk… selamat membacaaaa.. selamat natal uga buat yang merayakan. Semoga keberkahan dan kasih selalu tercurahkan. I love you so damn much guysss. Muaahhhh…


	10. Chapter 10

Pagi hari milik Baekhyun kali ini terasa berbeda. Ia tak kunjung mengumpulkan nyawa untuk sekedar membuka mata ketika sadar matahari menjemput hari yang baru.

Tak memungkiri segala apa yang telah terjadi. Menganggapnya sebagai mimpi juga sudah seperti kebanyakan cerita ketika apa yang melingkar di sekitar perutnya adalah tangan kokoh yang semalam membuatnya lupa daratan.

Samar tangkapan yang Baekhyun peroleh adalah serupa wajah yang tenang dalam tidurnya. Napas berirama teratur serta lekuk wajah penuh kenyamanan yang membuat bibir Baekhyun menarik sebuah senyum.

Jemari liar Baekhyun menggaris sepanjang hidung lantas berhenti pada bibir. Usakan halus ia berikan, lalu bermain dengan dagu sedikit kasar itu hingga Baekhyun tak lagi peduli dengan rasa gengsi ketika memeluk Chanyeol adalah apa yang ia inginkan.

Sungguh menggelitik bagaimana perasaan ini memainkan perannya. Debar jantung tak usah lagi diprediksi seperti apa. Mereka melompat bahagia, seakan bertemu dengan sebuah kehidupan baru setelah selama ini mati dalam sebuah rasa rindu.

Kenyamanan ini tengah menguliti rindu yang membelenggu. Rasa posesif yang terlalu _toxic_ tak usah diperdebatan karena mereka telah sama-sama mengakui cinta.

Biarkan semua ini memiliki waktu yang lebih lama. Atau kalau bisa selamanya, karena sudah cukup rasanya menjadi pembual sebuah kekuatan ketika hati telah digerogoti rasa cinta yang lapar.

"Jangan dilihat terus, nanti semakin cinta bagaimana?"

Tertangkap basah.

Baekhyun segera memejamkan mata dan menyembunyikan wajah ketika suara parau Chanyeol terdengar.

Selimut yang menutup tubuh mereka Chanyeol naikkan, menutup sepenuhnya tubuh hingga hanya kepala saja yang tersisa sedang di dalam sana sebenarnya dia sedang merengkuh penuh tubuh Baekhyun.

Tangannya sibuk mengusak punggung sempit Baekhyun, bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala sang wanita sedang tangan lainnya meremas bongkahan di belakang yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Tanganmu!"

"Kenapa, _hm_?"

"Jangan seperti itu. Ini sudah pagi."

Segera Baekhyun mengenyahkan tangan Chanyeol yang hampir saja merambatkan remasan pada paha. Tapi tak beruntung karena Baekhyun terlalu lemah sedang Chanyeol mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Tidak cukupkah apa yang terjadi semalam?

Rasa lelah itu bahkan masih tersisa dan belum sepenuhnya tenaga kembali terkumpul.

"Kasurmu sempit. Besok akan ku belikan yang baru. Aku juga tidak suka meja riasmu yang terlalu sederhana. Apa-apaan, kaca saja hanya bisa menjangkau wajahmu."

"Cerewet sekali." Kata Baekhyun sambil mencubit kecil lengan Chanyeol. "Semua ini ku beli dengan uang hasil kerjaku sendiri. Tidak usah mengomentari."

Obrolan itu sebenarnya terjadi untuk menciptakan romansa yang manis. Karena dalam situasi ini, yang paling mereka nikmati adalah bagaimana tubuh saling memeluk dan kasih ini bermandikan madu murni.

Manis.

Sempat terjadi beberapa _guyonan_ yang ringan. Di mana Chanyeol menggelitik Baekhyun yang mulai mengenakan kembali pakaiannya hingga mereka terjatuh lagi ke ranjang untuk sebuah pertukaran tatapan yang syahdu.

Dua lengan Chanyeol memenjara Baekhyun tepat di sisi kanan kiri, kakinya mengapit tubuh wanita itu dan sentuhan halus diberikan pada pipi yang sedikit tirus.

"Sebegitu buruk kah saat kita berpisah? Tubuhmu sangat kurus."

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru melingkarkan tangan di sekitar leher Chanyeol dan mengecup ujung hidung lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun,"

" _Hm_?"

Tak ada lagi yang mereka katakan ketika Baekhyun merasa candu bersentuhan fisik dengan Chanyeol. Bibirnya melumat halus milik lelaki itu, mengecap kemanisan yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan harga apapun lalu menguasai adegan ciuman ini seorang diri.

Chanyeol tak diberi kesempatan untuk mendominasi, dan dia tak begitu mempermasalahkan selama Baekhyun yang melakukannya.

Posisi pun berbalik, Chanyeol harus pasrah berada di bawah dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di atas tubuhnya. Mereka beradu dalam kecapan pagi, tak memperdulikan matahari sudah memanggil untuk beraktivitas dan semakin memperdalam rasa manis yang terjadi.

Baekhyun seperti seorang yang kerasukan. Terlebih Chanyeol mengusap sekitar pinggangnya dan sesekali meremas bongkahan sintal di dada.

Lalu ketika keadaan semakin memanas dan mereka seperti akan memulai kembali adegan panas yang mengerangkan desahan, pintu kamar di ketuk beberapa kali dengan seruan tangis yang menggelegar.

"Mama!"

Itu Naeun.

Baekhyun seketika menjauhkan diri dan menatap pintu itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Jika dia bukan gadis kecil yang manis, bisa dipastikan aku akan kesal sejadi-jadinya." Kata Chanyeol sambil membenahi pakaian Baekhyun yang hampir terlepas. "Cepat temui Naeun."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil untuk pergi menemui gadis kecilnya.

"Sebentar,"

Dia berbalik dan berlari kecil untuk mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol, lalu turun ke hidung, dan berakhir di pipi.

"Ku buatkan sarapan. Cepat bersihkan dirimu."

.

Suasana di ruang makan sedikit canggung. Andai saja tidak ada Naeun yang terkekeh geli karena Jongin menyuapinya dengan sedikit permainan pada sendok, mungkin orang dewasa yang tersisa akan termangu dalam diam.

Naeun malu-malu meletakkan irisan sayur di piring Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya.

Gadis kecil itu menatap sedikit ragu, tapi dalam benaknya ingin sebuah kedekatan karena paman dengan wajah tampan itu sedari tadi mencuri pandang pada Mamanya.

"Oh? Kau memberiku ini?"

Naeun mengangguk. "Biar paman sehat."

" _Thank you, angel._ "

"Namaku Naeun, bukan Angel."

Chanyeol hanya mengusak puncak kepala Naeun dan gadis kecil itu merasa bahagia dengan hal kecil seperti ini.

Setidaknya suasana sedikit mencair meski Kyungsoo-Jongin meletakkan rasa canggung pada Chanyeol yang menampakkan kewibawaannya padahal lelaki itu sedang tidak melakukannya. Mereka memiliki ulasan cerita di masa lalu, di mana kehidupan Baekhyun menjadi amat tidak karuan hanya karena seorang lelaki dan sekarang mereka berada dalam satu situasi yang terlampau nyaman.

Sesekali terselip sebuah senyum dari bibir Baekhyun. Menyebutnya sebagai sebuah mimpi sudah terlalu sering dikatakan banyak orang, Baekhyun menganggap semua yang terjadi ini adalah hadiah terindah selama dia hidup. Bagaimana cara Chanyeol mencuri pandang padanya, adalah hal yang ingin Baekhyun abadikan tapi ia sadar keterbatasan manusia yang bisa menganggap itu sebagai kenangan.

Selepas makan pagi yang menghangat karena Naeun tak berhenti berceloteh, Chanyeol pamit undur diri karena ada rapat yang tidak bisa dia hindari nanti siang. Supir pribadinya datang menjemput, dan ketika mobil benar sampai di depan gerbang, ada perasaan memberat yang teramat kuat di benak Baekhyun tapi tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat.

"Sini," Chanyeol menariknya mendekat, memeluk dalam tubuh mungil itu lalu mengecup kecil pundak Baekhyun. Tak peduli bagaimana Naeun berdiri mematung menyaksikan romansa ini, Chanyeol terlalu percaya diri melakukannya seakan di sini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Hati-hati, _okay._ "

"Aku akan menghubungimu."

Ya, Baekhyun senang dengan perkataan sesederhana itu. Ia menggantungkan banyak harapan tentang dia yang akan diberi kabar setiap jam; atau setidaknya ketika waktu makan siang yang jelas-jelas luang.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sungguh di luar dugaan. Tak ada dering telfon yang sampai di ponsel Baekhyun, pesan pun tidak. Jarak semakin meretas rasa gelisah yang tidak tahu harus berdasar pada apa.

Baekhyun berusaha memaklumi dengan menyibukkan diri. Semakin ia berusaha menepis banyak prasangka, semakin dekat pula bisikan setan yang mengatakan " _Siapa dirimu berani mengharap kabar dari Chanyeol? Upik abu!_ "

Oh, itu sungguh mengganggu..

Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tak akan seperti itu. Mereka sudah sejauh meregang kenikmatan di pangkal paha dan ucapan cinta terdengar amat istimewa melalui pandangan mata.

Apapun itu Baekhyun tak ingin memperburuk sangka. Tapi di minggu pertama setelah perpisahan mereka dan berlanjut tak ada kabar yang datang, Baekhyun mulai berpikir tentang sia-sianya sebuah penantian. Dia mulai berpihak pada bisikan setan, membiarkan virus kecewa di setiap denyut nadinya dan tak begitu peduli ketika kesakitan hati mulai mengerahkan pasukan.

Semangat hidup berkurang beberapa persen, rasa lapar tak datang sekalipun Baekhyun melewatkan makan siang dan makan malam. Ia terlalu sibuk melamun, mempertanyakan pada batinnya sendiri kemana Chanyeol sekarang. Meski tak ada jawaban yang di dapat, Baekhyun tetap melakukannya hingga dia merasa lelah untuk menunggu saat sudah menginjak minggu kedua.

Sepagi itu di hari minggu yang tak begitu indah—bagi Baekhyun. Semalam dia terlibat pertengkeran sengit dengan batinnya sendiri, mengelak rasa risau untuk mengembalikan tidur berkualitasnya yang terenggut telak.

Tak akan ada yang peduli bagaimana pakaiannya terlihat, pun dengan rambut yang ia kuncir asal menggelung hingga anak rambut liar meramaikan wajahnya yang belum tersentuh air. Baekhyun menyiram beberapa tanaman yang sempat ia tanam dengan Naeun, tapi mendadak niat itu lenyap ketika sepasang kaki tinggi berbalut sepatu _sport_ berwarna merah tengah ada di depan gerbang.

Mari jangan menerka ini mimpi karena Baekhyun terlalu dewasa dengan kesadarannya.

Ini nyata, dan Baekhyun bingung menentukan sikap ketika rasa bahagia perlahan datang sedang kemuakan sudah terlanjur menjilat logikanya.

Lelaki itu berdiri dengan dosa yang tak pernah mengikuti, tersenyum seperti dua minggu belakangan tak pernah ada yang kurang lantas melipat tangan di dada seakan dia paling tahu dengan semua kecamuk perasaan Baekhyun.

 _Sial!_

Kekesalan itu berujung pada Baekhyun yang bersikap dingin dengan hanya satu senyum kecil, langkah kaki terlalu malas menghampiri dan berujung dengan Baekhyun yang mengabaikan kehadiran lelaki itu.

"Hei,"

Entahlah maksudnya apa dengan sapaan itu serta senyumnya yang menawan. Tak menampik jika Baekhyun sangat suka dengan senyum itu, tapi dia sudah berada di ujung kemelut rasa kesal dengan tidak adanya penjelasan yang segera diberikan.

Sungguh kekanakan dua manusia ini. Apa salahnya menagih penjelasan tanpa ada adegan dramatis merajuk, atau pihak lain yang datang dengan rentetan alasan mengapa dua minggu ini seperti tertelan api neraka.

"Iya aku tahu kau sedang marah. Bibirnya tolong jangan terlalu meruncing, terlalu pagi untuk menggemasnya."

Lihat? Masihkah diperlukan rentetan kata kain usang seperti itu ketika Baekhyun memiliki sisi remaja pada dirinya dalam hal merajuk?

Sebuah tangan melingkar di sekitar perut Baekhyun saat ia menyiram tanaman dengan wajahnya yang begitu datar. Pelukan yang hangat memberi sedikit lelehan pada bekunya sikap Baekhyun. Meski tak ditunjukkan secara nyata, wanita itu sempat kelabakan dengan dirinya yang berdebar ketika berkontak fisik dengan Chanyeol.

"Ada yang marah." Bisik Chanyeol dari belakang. Sesekali ia mencium perpotongan leher Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu sedikit mengerangkan kekesalan guna menutupi rasa sukanya pada kedekatan ini.

"Bagus jika menyadarinya."

"Makin manis."

Lelaki ini, tidakkah cukup dengan berjuta pesona yang melekat dan tidak meletakkan hal bagus lainnya di tutur kata?

Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk mengabaikan karena dia sudah terhangkit virus yang mendebarkan hatinya. Terkesan begitu mudah, dan memang seperti itulah efek dari virus yang Baekhyun derita.

Perlakuan manis Chanyeol merembet dengan makin eratnya pelukan. Penjelasan yang semula diharapkan kini berubah haluan menjadi rasa nyaman yang sialnya meluner kemana-mana.

Nyatanya bahagia memang seperti ini. Terlebih semua itu sudah di dasari oleh rasa cinta, hal yang butuh dituntut menjadi tak lagi penting asal kedekatan bisa terjalin dan rindu mulai terobati.

Baekhyun membalikkan badan, melupakan kucuran air yang mengalir dan melingkarkan tangan di sekitar leher lelaki itu. Bibirnya mengerucut, tak butuh waktu lama semua itu terbungkam karena Chanyeol mengaiskan decakan lidah di sana dan menggendong layaknya koala untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sempat terhenti saat keduanya menutup pintu dan Baekhyun paham apa yang Chanyeol khawatirkan. "Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Naeun sedang pergi ke rumah Ayah Jongin."

Beruntunglah Chanyeol pagi itu. Tapi dia tak terburu membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah karena percayalah dia sebenarnya memiliki gairah dipangkal paha, tapi lebih dari itu dia menginginkan waktu berkualitas dengan si wanita.

 _Wanitanya._

Tubuh Baekhyun di bujurkan perlahan di atas sofa dengan peraduan bibir yang masih melekat. Chanyeol menunjukkan kuasa, cukuplah Baekhyun diam di bawah dan hanya perlu membalas dengan tempo yang sama cepatnya dan biarkan Chanyeol bergerilya di sekitar leher.

Ceruk leher putih nan menggemaskan itu ia beri tanda. Sebuah kemerahan melingkar dengan diameter tak begitu diperhitungkan, tidak perlu mengukur berapa kelilingnya karena mereka hanya peduli dengan bakaran gairah daripada bekasnya.

Beralih sedikit ke bawah, Chanyeol menyukai tekstur payudara yang kenyal dan dibalut kaos kebesaran itu. Tangannya merambat liar, mengusap perlahan hingga berhasil mengeluarkannya dari kain berenda itu lalu bermain sedikit pada putting dengan kuku.

Chanyeol suka cara Baekhyun mendesah. Desisan itu terdengar sangat indah; memicu tindakan berlebih untuk mengganti kuku dengan lidah.

Lalu ketika semua semakin menunjukkan gairah dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikan, Chanyeol membuat _timing_ cukup mengesalkan bagi Baekhyun.

Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu menarik diri di saat Baekhyun sudah menyerah dengan kesadaran?

Sepagi ini, berada di bawah lelaki tampan yang menguasai hatinya, lalu berkontak fisik yang memacu gairah, tiba-tiba terhenti tanpa kejelasan kecuali senyum yang merekah.

Jangan ditanya seberapa kesal, Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibir dan Chanyeol menengahi semua itu dengan bijak.

Dia mendekat pada telinga Baekhyun, mengecupnya sebentar lalu berbisik, "Masih pagi, tidak enak melakukannya di jam seperti ini. Bisa sabar kan untuk menunggu malam?"

Baekhyun berdecak, dia menyubir kecil pinggang lelaki itu lantas bangun untuk membenahi pakaiannya.

"Apa bedanya pagi atau malam?"

"Tentu beda, sayang. Jadi, bersabarlah dan tunggu perbedaan seperti apa yang ku katakan."

Ingin marah, tapi terlalu kekanakan.

Jika tidak marah—ah, sudahlah. Baekhyun sedang memiliki hormon cukup bagus hingga ia begitu mengharap aksi erotis bersama Chanyeol sepagi ini.

"Sudah makan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur. "Aku hanya memiliki roti dan kopi jika kau belum makan."

"Apa saja yang layak untukku. Asal itu buatanmu, aku tidak masalah."

"Ku taburi racun kalau begitu."

"Ku pastikan kau akan menangis paling keras jika racun itu membunuhku."

"Benar. Sepuluh poin untuk Tuan Park!"

Kedunya terkekeh geli.

Baekhyun terlihat lincah meski hanya berkutat dengan pemanggang roti dan kepulan asap minuman berwarna hitam pekat itu. Keseriusannya mengundang mata Chanyeol untuk mengamati lekat dari kejauhan bersama dagunya yang ia sanggah dengan telapak tangan.

Begini rupanya memiliki sebuah kesenangan mata. Bukan bahagia karena persetujuan kerjasama yang menguntungnyan jutaan dollar, tapi seorang wanita dengan cara sederhananya menyiapkan makanan.

.

Pernahkah terpikir untuk menyerah?

Tidak, Nyonya Park tak memiliki itu meski ia amat sangat tahu putranya memiliki kemauan sekeras apapun.

Dari balik pintu mobil yang berhenti di sebuah rumah, Nyonya Park mengeratkan tangan penuh kebencian saat melihat Chanyeol berkontak fisik dengan wanita itu. Bibirnya tak memiliki kata apapun meski amarah sudah meluap di kerongkongan.

Kenapa semua kembali bermasalah dengan _mereka?_

Tidakkah cukup apa yang terjadi pada putra pertamanya sebagai harga yang harus di korbankan untuk memutus kesialan ini?

Masih teringat jelas di pikiran Nyonya Park bagaimana putra sulungnya meregang nyawa karena rasa depresi yang mendalam. Pengharapannya akan sosok pengganti dan pemimpin perusahaan musnah sudah ketika si sulung memilih menyayat nadi daripada bernafas untuk bertahan. Semua karena satu kejadian yang merusak psikologis hidupnya. Kejadian yang membuat mentalnya hancur lantas malu dan memilih mengurung diri sebagai kelanjutan dari hidupnya.

Seandainya malam itu Nyonya Park tak mengabaikan panggilan dari si sulung, mungkin bisa terselamatkan semuanya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan begitu banyak lagi istilah yang pantas disebutkan di sini setelah si sulung mendapat pelecehan.

Terkutuklah lelaki yang membekap Yoochun, si sulung kesayangan keluarga Park. Dia mengedepankan nafsu, menghentak pada kenikmatan yang ia miliki seorang diri tanpa pernah tahu jika Yoochun mengerang kesakitan. Alkohol jahanam menguasai segalanya, memporak-porandakan kesadaran dan menarik Yoochun asal ke sebuah kamar untuk disetubuhi.

Lelaki jahanam itu, tak pernah ada yang mempermasalahkan bagaimana orientasi seksualnya berlangsung, tapi setidaknya gunakan logika untuk menyaring siapa saja yang pantas dijadikan pelampiasan. Dan Yoochun, lelaki malang itu terkubur dalam kepasrahan, terlampau sakit pada _anus_ serta hati ketika ia dilecehkan. Dia merasa kotor, hina dengan segala kata tak pantas sedang menghujam dirinya, lalu mati seperti sebuah pilihan terakhir agar keluarga tak malu dengan dirinya.

Keluarga mengikhlaskan Yoochun dengan segala dendam pada si Byun yang masih tersisa. Harapan mereka ada pada Chanyeol, si bungsu yang digadang akan menjadi pewaris tunggal. Mereka menjaga Chanyeol seperti sebuah permata, tak boleh ada yang menyentuh dan merusak. Semua yang terbaik diberikan pada Chanyeol, fasilitas super VVIP tak luput dari hidupnya, tapi keluarga Park seperti diberi ujian serupa yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima pelecehan serupa saat usianya masih belasan. Dia menangis, tak peduli bagaimana seharusnya seorang lelaki bersikap, kesakitan hatinya membeludak dan dua kali lipat dirasakan oleh nyonya Park. Melaporkan semua ini pada yang berwajib sudah dilakukan, tapi tak pernah membuat jera si Byun yang semakin bergairan menggagahi bocah lelaki.

Sejak saat itu Nyonya Park tak ingin kecolongan. Chanyeol benar disembuhkan dengan segala cara, datang ke psikolog atau apapun sudah dilakukan dan beruntung si bungsu kesayangan nyonya Park memiliki kekuatan lebih tangguh menghadapi ini semua.

Bertahun-tahun membentuk Chanyeol menjadi lelaki tangguh, wibawa sudah seperti hal wajib yang harus ia bawa, kisah buruknya saat masih di usia belasan seperti sudah terkubur waktu. Tak sudi jika mereka mendengar tiap jengkal tentang si Byun meski lelaki lanjut usia itu berkeliaran mengganggu keluarga Park. Entah apa yang ia harap lagi, dan entah apalagi yang akan ia perbuat pada keluarga Park.

Nyonya Park memiliki banyak pion untuk menghentikan si tua Byun. Dia tak begitu khawatir, karena dalam situasi sekarang ada hal lain yang harus ia khawatirkan.

Bukan tentang grafik naik turun perusahaan.

Bukan pula tas keluaran terbaru yang hanya tersedia 5 di seluruh dunia.

Melainkan tentang putra bungsunya. Putra yang ia didik dengan banyak kewibawaan tengah menjalin kasih dengan seorang wanita.

Bukan tahta yang dipermasalahkan.

Apalagi harta.

Tapi kenapa harus dengan keturunan si Byun?

Nyonya Park harus mencari cara untuk semua ini.

.

Tiga perempat perjalanan sudah terlewati. Chanyeol mengemudi dengan kebahagiaan yang terpampang sempurna. Senyumnya merekah, sudut bibirnya tak berhenti menarik ke atas dan semua itu membuat hatinya bebas berbahagia pula

Berbeda dengan eksistensi di sampingnya. Sedari tadi diam dengan kecemasan yang terlihat. Berkali melihat ponsel di tangan, lantas membuang pandangan ke luar jendela, ada yang memberat yang membuatnya tak bisa menyeimbangkan kebahagiaan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, _hm_?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kecil, tak enak hati mengatakan jika di belakang ia terlalu berat meninggalkan Naeun. Gadis kecil itu meronta dalam tangis saat Chanyeol berpamitan akan mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke suatu tempat. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sekuat hati menenangkan, tapi Naeun terlanjur _mellow_ dengan dirinya ketika mobil Chanyeol melaju meninggalkan mereka.

"Naeun?" Tebak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang kendali ia ulurkan untuk mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Kita hanya akan pergi sebentar."

"Dia pasti menangis sangat keras saat ini."

"Ada ayah dna ibunya."

"Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana Naeun jika menangis."

"Pasti sangat lucu."

"Chanyeol…" Chanyeol terkekeh geli, ia lantas membelokan mobilnya di suatu tempat dengan kerindangan yang sempurna.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Baekhyun masih diam, dia tak tega merusak acaranya hari ini dengan Chanyeol tetapi hati terlalu berat mengingat Naeun.

Melihat semua itu, Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan menghubungkan pada seseorang. Tak sampai 5 detik, _video call_ itu menampil seorang gadis kecil tengah tertawa terbahak dengan seperangkat mainan di sekitarnya.

Seketika Baekhyun terbelalak, gadis kecil kesayangannya tidak berada dalam tangis yang ia bayangkan melainkan tawa renyah yang menyenangkan.

" _Mama!"_

" _Baby,_ kau sudah tidak menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Naeun menunjukkan Barbie di tangan kanan kirinya, ia juga sibuk memberitahu sang Mama beberapa pakaian Barbie serta pernak-pernik lainnya.

" _Naeun, terima kasih pada paman Chanyeol."_ Itu suara Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu hanha mengedikkan bahu santai.

" _Paman! Terima kasih!"_ Teriak Naeun histeris yang kemudian ia lepas dari layar untuk kembali sibuk dengan mainan barunya.

Tak ada yang perlu Baekhyun khawatirkan lagi ketika panggilan diakhiri. Naeun tak menangis dan dia bisa tersenyum kecil lalu menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukan tangannya.

"Bagaimana aku harus berterima kasih padamu, _hm_?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hanya nikmati waktu bersamaku. Jangan khawatirkan apapun karena aku biaa mengatasinya."

Ya, itu saja yang perlu Baekhyun. Dia hanya perlu melangkah ringan bersama Chanyeol; menikmati segala keindahan yang ia yakin harus dibayar mahal.

Baekhyun hanya perlu menuruti semua yang Chanyeol beri sebagai fasilitas di waktu mereka berdua kali ini. Dia mengiyakan segala hal meski sebenarnya berlebihan, tapi tak ia permasalahkan mengingat lelaki itu terlihat bahagia melakukannya.

Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah menuju restauran karena jam makan siang sudah tiba. Baekhyun tak banyak mengenal makanan di daftar menu, dia meminta Chanyeol memesankan apapun yang sekiranya bisa diterima lidahnya.

Semilir angin menemani waktu mereka kali ini. Rambut Baekhyun terkadang menari dengan liar, membuatnya beberapa kali harus menahan dengan sedikit kepayahan karena sebelah tangannya memegang sendok.

Sebenarnya tak masalah hal itu terjadi, yang menjadi masalah adalah ketika Chanyeol pergi dari tempatnya dan berdiri di belakang Baekhyun untuk mengikat sekaligus rambut wanita itu.

Hampir saja Baekhyun menanyakan apa Chanyeol bisa, dia terburu diam saat benda kecil melingkar di sekitar leher dengan kemilau putih yang indah. Kesadarannya masih mencaritahu, tapi ia terburu membeku dan meminta penjelasan pada Chanyeol tentang kalung ini.

"Jangan ditolak, aku susah payah memilih yang cocok dengan dirimu." Bisik Chanyeol dari belakang.

Baekhyun kembali bertanya pada Tuhan tentang kebahagiaan ini. Haruskah ia mendapatkan yang berlebih? Perbuatan baiknya tak begitu banyak tapi Tuhan memberikan _feedback_ yang sungguh luar biasa besar.

Debaran hati seperti bermain lincah dalam memeriahkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Dia tak berhenti mengembangkan senyum, berkata dalam hati jika semua ini adalah mimpi maka jangan bangunkan Baekhyun. Tapi ini sebuah kenyataan, realita yang sedang melambungkannya ke angkasa dan hanya tinggal menunggu kapan waktu untuk jatuh—Baekhyun tak benar mengharapkan itu. Terlalu rumit untuk kembali bersedih sedang kebahagiaan ini ia anggap sebagai hadiah atas kesabarannya.

Selepas menikmati makan siang, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berjalan santai di tepi pantai. Tak banyak orang di sana, dan mereka juga tak begitu peduli ketika dua sejoli dimabuk asmara ini saling bergandengan tangan. Chanyeol menjadi pihak yang cukup agresif dengan menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Dia bahkan menautkan jari, menyelipkan proteksinya pada Baekhyun agar tidak terlalu jauh dalam menyeimbangi langkahnya.

"Aku punya coklat." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas kecilnya. "Hanya satu, tapi aku ingin membaginya denganmu."

"Kau membawanya dari rumah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, " _Chef_ di restauran yang memberiku sewaktu aku kembali dari toilet."

"Makan sendiri saja. Aku tidak suka coklat."

Terkadang Chanyeol seperti Naeun yang merajuk, tapi terlalu lucu untuk dikatakan seperti bocah ketika fisik Chanyeol sungguh gagah.

"Baiklah, akan ku makan sendiri."

Baekhyun benar menghabiskan semua itu sendiri dan membuat Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka. Atau sebut saja itu kecemburuan. Dia tidak menyukai cara Baekhyun menikmati sesuatu pemberian orang lain di depan matanya tapi terlalu sadar jika semua ini candaan.

Maka dari itu, untuk membalas semua ini Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk mundur dan menghimpitnya di antara pohon kelapa.

Si mungil terkesiap, terlebih ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya sangat lembut lalu menarik diri setelah beberapa detik.

"Oh?" Ibu jarinya mengusak bibir Baekhyun, "Ku kira ini sisa coklat, ternyata bukan. Sebuah tanda lahir yang manis."

"Bilang saja kau mencuri kesempatan."

"Tidak. Ku kira ini memang coklat, tapi ternyata tanda lahir."

Berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tidak mengalungkan tangan di leher lelaki itu. Ia begitu menikmati bagaimana matahari sore di belakang Chanyeol mendegradasi visual lelaki itu.

Kesempurnaan fisik menghabiskan sisa ruang hati Baekhyun karena tempat utama adalah hal-hal yang tak pernah bisa ia deskripsikan mengapa bisa secinta ini dengan Chanyeol.

Memang benar, tak pernah ada yang bisa tahu kenapa mencintai seseorang bisa sedalam ini. Alasan kebaikan dan perhatian yang diberikan hanya serupa bubuk MSG, karena sebenarnya semua itu tak ada alasan karena mencintai itu dengan hati yang tak butuh penjelasan.

Sedikit membingungkan, memang. Tapi jika ingin merasakan semua itu, maka coba cintai seseorang benar dengan hati tanpa embel-embel apapun. Maka jawaban yang akan ditemui adalah serupa seperti Baekhyun memiliki perasaan itu pada Chanyeol.

Mereka terlalu kalut dalam perasaan masing-masing hingga berbagi ciuman sudah seperti hal yang harus dilakukan. Decak lidah, saliva saling tertukar, serta pejaman mata menjadi pengiring sore hari yang begitu nikmat.

Lumatan sedang mereka kejar seperti sebuah perlombaan. Ketika Chanyeol mengecap bibir atas, maka Baekhyun akan menyesap bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan tempo sama terburuhnya.

Tak mereka pedulikan bagaimana oksigen juga dibutuhkan untuk bernapas, mereka hanya mengambil sesekali lalu kembali larut dalam basahnya sebuah ciuman. Tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggang _wanitanya,_ tak membiarkan ruang tersisa untuk memberi mereka jarak.

Lalu ketika semua terasa terpuaskan dengan ciuman masing-masing, merasa bahagia karena bisa saling memiliki, Chanyeol memulai kemanisannya dengan menumpu tubuh di atas lutut.

Drama kolosal akan dimulai, tapi mereka tak peduli dengan istilahnya. Terlebih Baekhyun, dia menerka semua seperti yang selalu ada dalam film dan Chanyeol merealisasikan itu dengan sebuah kotak kecil yang ia ambil dari saku.

Tak ada perkataan apapun sejauh ini, mereka terlalu dewasa untuk saling mengerti hingga akhirnya terucap,

"Aku mencintaimu, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. Sampai aku mati tak akan pernah berubah. Bisa kau buktikan semua itu dengan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Sudikah kau, Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Basyud :** eaaakkk tebece eaaaakkk… wkwkw, astaga gatau kenapa ngerasa ini drama banget but I love it! Skuy skuy! Ah chanbaek maahh bikin makin cintaaa..

Btw, makasih yaaa udah baca. Saranghae poollllll muaahh…


End file.
